Naruko: Goddess of Darkness
by Thoughtless Mind
Summary: During a beating, the Kyuubi sacrifices itself to heal Naruko (girl Naruto). The Shinigami feels sorry for Naruko and angry at the village so it seals nine dark souls into her in replace of the Kyuubi. Naruko is Kyuubi. Godlike-Naruko. Female Sasuke! Large Harem. Warning inside the story. Story is very graphic!
1. Chapter 1

Naruko: Woman of Darkness

By: Thoughtless Mind

**AN: This is a test story I've been working on. It is rated M for very good reasons. I am a devout Christian, let me start off with that. I am not a Satanist or a crazed pedeophile or anything else you may call me. That being said, I view writing as a way to transfer my sins and desires and help me cope with them. This fic will be dark and have lots of sexual undertones, language, graphic violence, and many other things. In fact, it may be too adult for this site. I will let you all decide this.**

**I repeat: this is a test story and very graphic. If it gets some likes, I will put up the second chapter I've written. That will be where I lose most of you probably as the second chapter is exponentially worse.**

**You Have Been Warned!**

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the strongest village in the Elemental Nations. It was the epitome of peace and envied by every other major villages. The citizens lived their peaceful lives under the watch of their benevolent leader the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his ninja. Where there is light, however, you can always find a shade of darkness if you look hard enough.

In an alley on the outskirts of the village sat a girl. She was curled up underneath an overhang to escape the torrential downpour that had been over the village for a couple days already. Her face could be considered cute if it wasn't covered with dried blood and mud. Three whisker-like scars peeked out barely underneath the filth on both cheeks. The most noticeable thing about her face were her eyes, however. The eyes held an emptiness inside of them that no four year old, nay no child, should ever have. Her gaze didn't seem to be looking at the brick wall opposite of her, but past it to something only she could see. Her eyelids drooped, clearly from exhaustion. Her blond hair was matted down with blood, mud, and other filth. It clung to her face in clumps, shining from accumulated water.

Her clothes were not in any better shape. She wore a large orange track jacket with a white shirt underneath it and orange track pants with sandals. The jacket and shirt hung off of her body, showing she was clearly malnourished. The edges of the jacket were frayed and pieces of the material were missing, leaving holes all over. In fact, her left sleeve to her elbow was missing, strings of thread stuck to her arm. The white shirt couldn't be called white any more or even a shirt. It was ripped short, only covering her nonexistent breasts. Her ribs were prominently pressed against her skin, eagerly trying to escape. The pants were normal except being covered in a large amount of mud and being frayed at the bottom. The sandals had seen better days as pieces of the straps holding them together were missing.

This miserable sight was known as Naruko Uzumaki. She was an orphan born on October 10 four years ago during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. She had been placed in an orphanage and was happy until a year ago. The care taker grabbed her as she was playing in her room and dragged her to the front entrance, kicking and screaming. She literally threw Naruko down the front steps and told her to never come back. Naruko asked what she had done and she would never forget the answer:

"_Demons don't deserve a place to live! They only deserve every piece of punishment they are given and should be happy to receive even that!_"

Heartbroken, she ran off into the scary city and was immediately set upon by a mob. Receiving what would become a normal occurrence in her life, she lay broken in the street, crying tears of blood. She would receive a beating every day and sometimes, if she was lucky, even more. She would black out shortly into it and would wake up just in time for it to end. She would then stare in awe as her body seemed to heal right before her eyes. Naruko was a smart girl and rapidly put together the coincidence of the shouts of "fox demon" and her birthday being the same time as the Kyuubi's attack.

At first, Naruko believed she was Kyuubi and that made her enter a big depression. This lasted for a month when, while searching trash cans for food, she overheard two ninja having a discussion over storage seals. Something clicked in her head and she realized she wasn't the Kyuubi, only held it like a jail. She had noticed a strange marking appear on her stomach when it healed from the beatings. She recognized it as a seal now and she smiled brightly for a moment. Her mind then depressed her more when it reminded her that that would not change the citizen's minds. They clearly knew what a seal was if some conversations she had heard were accurate. They would not change their minds no matter how much she wanted them to.

Naruko looked up into the pouring rain. _Why does it rain,_ she wondered. _Does Kami weep at the sight of me? Does she even care what happens to me?_She mentally scoffed at that thought. _The bitch doesn't even exist. There is no god in this world! At least, not in this hellhole…_

She sighed as she laid her head on her curled knees, adding more mud to her face. There was no need to make herself even more depressed than she already was. She didn't want to act like those emo Uchihas on the other side of the village. As she curled her arms tighter around her legs, her heart froze as she heard distant shouting. Her eyes widened as she heard the barking of Inuzuka nin-dogs closely nearing her location. _Shit!_

She hopped up quickly, barely holding in a scream as weight landed on her sprained right ankle. It had given out as she was running from a previous mob. She headed to the corner of the ally and looked both ways, seeing nothing. She hobbled out at max speed and almost made it to the opposite alley when pain flashed in her back. She gasped as she reached around and yanked a kunai out. She looked up to the roofs and gasped at seeing ten ninja sneering at her. "You can't escape us this time, demon!" one shouted over the rain. "We've gotten some Inuzuka to find your stench wherever you go."

Naruko stared at them in disbelief, then anger. "Why won't you leave me alone?" she screamed at them. "You're ninja; you know what a seal is. Why can't you accept that I'm not the Kyuubi, just the person who holds it?!"

The ninja's gained a shocked look at her words. Naruto gained a small hope maybe she had changed their minds, but this disappeared as scared and desperate looks appeared on their face. "The demon knows what she is!" One yelled while pulling out some shuriken. "We have to kill her before she finds some way to release her power!" A savage grin appeared on his face. "Let's finish what the Yondaime started!"

Naruko didn't stand around after hearing that. Knowing a straight dash at this speed would get her killed, but a zig-zag pattern would make her too slow, she decided to ignore the pain in her ankle and sprint. Expecting her to hobble, the ninja were unprepared to see her leave a dust trail after taking off. After the countless tearing and healing of her leg muscles, Naruko could run as fast as a Genin using chakra amplification. The ninja quickly recovered and began throwing shuriken while hopping over buildings.

Naruko rounded a corner and saw at the end of the street was one of the entrances/exits to the village. Thinking she could lose them in the forest, Naruko sped up if that was even possible. She whimpered every time her right ankle hit the ground, but she bore through the pain. She had reached the massive doors when she was propelled into one of them from five impacts in her back. She bit her lip while tears poured from her eyes at the pain the five shuriken were causing. Summoning her will, she pushed away from the door and continued her escape into the forest. The ninjas laughed at her plan as a Leaf ninja were fastest in the trees. They quickly tracked her trajectory and soared past her to set up an ambush.

oOo

Naruko grew uneasy as she continued running through the forest. The attacks had stopped as soon as she entered the forest. The silence was unnerving, as if the animals knew to be quiet.

She had entered a clearing when the worst happened. A flurry of shuriken hit a line in front of her feet, causing her to fall over. She didn't manage to get halfway up before being kicked in the ribs hard. The force behind the kick sent her flying to thud against an old tree. She coughed as she tried to replenish her air supply. This was interrupted as a hand closed around her throat and lifted her off the ground. She scratched at the hand, but it remained firm. She opened her eyes to see a savage grin on all ten of their faces. "Do it," the one holding her up said.

Naruko wondered what that meant, but she found out as her hands and feet were pulled wide by four of them while the other six ripped what remained of her clothes off. She tried to cover her nakedness, but this quickly turned to screaming as long kunai were plunged into her palms and through the top of her feet. She tried to hold back her cries and sobs, but they came out anyway. She looked up into her attackers' faces and managed to say in between gasps for breath, "What… do you… bastards… want from me? Money? Ain't got any. Food? All I had was a rat tail in my pocket. Sex? Go ahead and do it, you pedophiles!" She emphasized this last statement by spitting in the guy's face who held her up.

The man wiped the spit off and chuckled before hitting the side of her mouth with a hammer fist. The group watched in grim amusement as she spat out a few teeth. "I wouldn't sully myself with your filth, demon," the man said. "What we want is your death. You took our families and friends away from us four years ago. You're going to pay for each one in pain and be begging for death when we're done." He looked at the others and nodded. "Let's begin."

The next hour was spent in and out of consciousness. She first exited consciousness when two of the ninjas pulled out ninjatos and began to stab and slash her. She was shocked awake by pain when they shoved them into her lower abdomen, cutting her bladder and piercing her uterus. Naruko looked down in horror as blood and urine exited her body in streams. Her tears doubled and her cries began to fill with sorrow when she realized her ability to have kids was taken away from her in an instant. She had always wanted kids, to show them the love she never received and now it was no longer possible. She blacked out at that moment, the last thing she saw being the growing red puddle underneath her.

She began to awaken in time to feel someone lift her head. She blearily stared through the blood and water and saw a ninja with a handful of makibishi spikes. She tried to move her head away from him, but her strength had been wasted on all her screaming. She could only whimper as he opened up her mouth and forced her to swallow the spikes. Naruko choked and hacked as the spikes stabbed through her throat on their way down. She coughed up globs of bloods and this only caused the spikes to pierce her even more. Her naked chest began to be covered with the blood falling from her new throat holes.

The ninjas were bored. The pleasure they felt when first starting had dimmed. Now it was monotonous. "This isn't any fun anymore," one sighed. The others murmured their agreement. "Let's finish her off."

One walked up with a kunai and slashed her throat, turning it into a spin and piercing the tree through her throat after a 360 spin. Naruko's eyes began to dim as her life literally poured out of her. Her head flopped down as she lost the ability to hold her head up. _So… this is how it ends,_ she thought bleakly. _A year of misery and death before becoming even five. This only proves it. There is no god in this world. I'm sorry Kyuubi. Even though I never met you, I'm sorry you have to die such a pitiful death with me. Please… forgive… me…_ With that last thought, Naruko Uzumaki passed away from the world.

_Scene Shift: In the Seal_

The Kyuubi looked around as the sewer he had lived in for four years began to deteriorate. He looked down at the four year old girl who laid at his massive paws and grinded his teeth in rage at the horrible sight. "And they call me a monster," he said in a gravelly voice filled with supernatural hate. "Doing this to an innocent soul, much less a child… I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS, HUMANS!" He roared. He had borne witness to everything this child had went through. It was his fault this was happening and he would not let this kit die!

He stood up and began a roar, one with all his hate, power, and unlimited energy behind it. The roar shook the seal mindscape and began slow the deterioration. Unknowingly to the Kyuubi, his energy was affecting the seal and this alerted a being as to what was occurring.

The Kyuubi continued to roar until he noticed nothing was happening. He stopped and realized that the temperature had dropped drastically. His eyes flicked back forth as he slowly began to realize that time had stopped inside the seal.

"What do you think you are doing, Kurama?" A dark voice seemed to whisper in his ear.

Kyuubi whipped around and saw a spectral figure with white robes. The figure's purple face held a frown, hiding his shark-like teeth. The Shinigami stared at the now named Kurama, waiting for an answer. "I'll do you one better, you white prick," Kurama growled, unafraid of the Death God. "I'll show you everything you missed." He punctuated this statement by touching the Shinigami with one of his tails.

The Shinigami's frown slowly turned into unholy rage as he witnessed everything that had happened to Naruko Uzumaki. "Those ungrateful little wretches!" he seethed through his clenched teeth. "Oh, they're not going to like it when they meet me. I'm going to peel the skin off of them!"

Kurama snorted, gaining the Death God's attention. "Not before me you're not," he said. He shook his head. "That won't matter however if I don't fix her up before she's completely gone." He turned around to begin roaring again when a pale hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head around, full of anger. "Let. Me. Go," he enunciated clearly.

The Shinigami chuckled. "Calm down, rabbit ears," he said, laughing at the murderous look Kurama had in his eyes. "My presence has stopped time. We can take all the time we need."

Kurama gained a confused look. "We?" he asked, "I thought you couldn't intervene with human affairs unless directly summoned."

Shini, from now on, laughed. "And how do you think I knew this was happening? Your chakra acted like a summoning when it pierced through the seal. Besides," he said gaining a serious look, "Naruko was not supposed to die tonight. By messing in my affairs, I can do whatever I Kami-damn well please. Now… what to do?"

"I was just going to regenerate her body."

Shini waved his hand offhandedly. "That wouldn't accomplish anything. She'd just come back to life to be killed again. Besides, your healing power is limited due to the seal. You can't heal all of the damage."

Kurama looked down, depression setting in. He cursed the Yondaime and that Uchiha for this; it was all their fault this situation was occurring. An idea suddenly popped into his head. "What if I merged with the girl?" he offered.

Shini looked at him with shock. "I never thought I would see the day the Kyuubi showed compassion to a human."

"This particular human has done nothing wrong, unlike every other one in that village. Besides…," here he paused as he looked at Naruko's form, "it is what the old man would have done."

"Heh," Shini chuckled, "Well that will take care of the healing. Now for my part. Since you will be vacating this area, I need to give her some more alternative power to help her. I have just the souls for it too." Shini opened up a portal and reached inside. "Now where are you? One… three… and nine," he said as he threw nine blue balls into the cage. They separated and gathered distance from each other before slowly forming into their previous form.

The first one appeared as a woman in black and red chitinous armor. It started as a red tipped spike underneath her feet, strong enough for her to stand on. It covered her foot all the way up to her waist in a skin like fashion. It segmented off at the knee, appearing as a knee guard. The back of the knee was red. Two thick spider legs and two thin spider legs spawned from her lower spine and hung down behind her at shin level. The skin-like armor went up her chest from each hip bone and connected underneath her C-cup breasts. The armor went over enough to cover the nipple and then moved to the shoulders, laying bare a generous amount of cleavage. The armor turned into upraised neckguard/shoulderpads. Her arms from elbow down are covered in the same armor. Her fingers have red spikes on them. Her neck was covered in ridged black armor. Her head is covered in a black chitinous headpiece that separated at her forehead and let you see her curled back blood red hair. Her face had an aristocratic beauty. It was very easy to be lured in by it, but once one was close, they could see a dark malevolence behind her eyes and smile. This was Elise, the Spider Queen.

The second one appeared as a blue skinned temptress. Her body seemed to fade from visibility as if she wasn't really there. She had on what could only be described as a dominatrix uniform the same color as her dark pink hair. The hair stood up in a flame like pattern and two bangs hung down to her shoulders. Wisps of cloth were tied around her lower arms and hung like ribbons. This was Eveylnn, the Widowmaker.

The third one appeared as a fair skinned beauty. A high collared cloak covered the back of her body. It was attached to a purple bra in the front that separated into multiple pieces as it headed to her waist. Several buckled belts were wrapped around her waist. A robe piece covered her right leg only while a black stocking was on her left leg. The outfit was finished with pumps and a magical scepter with glowing rocks on top. Her midnight blue hair hung around her head and complimented the purple eye shadow that surrounded her amber eyes. A weird crown was wrapped around her forehead. This was Leblanc, the Deciever.

The fourth one was a pale skinned queen. A large headpiece covered everything on her head to her nose. Her white hair fell freely down her back. A blackish blue robe with attached shoulder-pads covered her form. Her feet could not be seen as they were covered in a block of ice. The entire area around her was glacial cold, as if winter itself followed her. This was Lissandra, the Ice Witch.

The fifth one was a fallen angel. The most prominent feature was her large black wings. They were skeletally looking and parts of the feathers were missing. Her dark purple hair fell down in a cascade of locks onto her ivory skin. Her eyes were a fierce white with no pupil at all, surrounded by dark purple eye shadow, one forming a lightning bolt. Dark purple lipstick framed her lips. Her decency was covered by metallic purple bra with spikes. Her only other article of clothing was a tattered robe that enshrouded her bottom half. Unholy energy rolled off of her in waves and her eyes seemed to be permanently glaring. This was Morgana, the Fallen Angel.

The sixth one was a blob of shadow. The upper body was the only part given form as the bottom half was nothing but wisps of shadow. His head was covered in armor, only showing bright flames as eyes. His shoulders had giant pauldrons on them and his chest was enclosed in a giant piece of armor. His wrists were covered in arm braces with wicked blades attached to them. His eyes held untold anger within them. His hate seemed to permeate the air around him. This was Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare.

The seventh one was an empress who radiated sheer power. A large ornate headpiece covered her head and let her white hair flow free. Her body was adorned with a corset like armor that led a short robe and stockings. She had no shoes as she levitated over the sewer waters. Three orbs of darkness hovered around in a slow circle pattern. This was Syndra, the Dark Sovereign.

The eighth one was a beautiful plant woman. Plant growth covered most of her body, leaving only her shoulders, a small stretch of tan skin under her breast, and all of her back including her butt revealed to the world. A long red mane of hair puffed off of her head and trailed down her back. Her ears looked like giant leaves. Her beautiful face had a sinister smile as thorns seemed coil around her. This was Zyra, the Rise of the Thorns.

The final one was a skeletal grim reaper. He carried a large set of keys on a skull belt around his waist. His body was covered in a tattered robe and patched pants leading to armored boots. In his left hand he carried a wicked looking sickle attached by a long chain to a creepy looking lantern. This was Thresh, the Chain Warden.

The nine souls looked at the Shinigami and bowed. "What is it you desire, brother?" Thresh answered.

"Is it fun?" Evelynn squealed as she jumped up and down, assets bouncing with her.

Shini chuckled. "Depends on your type of fun," he replied. He pointed to Naruko, making them notice her for the first time. Their reactions varied from Nocturne's apathy to Evelynn's gasp of horror to Morgana's sad expression. "This girl is Naruko Uzumaki and she is about to be brought back to life. The Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, was sealed inside her at birth and is going to merge with her in order save her. You will be her teachers and power in place of Kyuubi."

"Why would we agree to that proposition?" Syndra fired back with her otherworldly voice. It seemed to be filled with echoes. "What makes her worthy to wield our power, let alone mine?" She wilted under the heavy killing intent that was leaking from Shini.

"Do not make me throw you back into the hole you just came from, wretch," Shini said with malice. "None of you have experienced half what she has in a year. Kyuubi, if you will." He waited patiently as Kyuubi touched each of their heads with his tails. He watched in satisfaction as each soul began to emit massive amounts of hatred. His gaze became centered on Nocturne as he seemed uncaring. "Do these memories not affect you, Nocturne?"

Nocturne let out a dark chuckle. "Her suffering is like a sweet nectar to me. I find it quite… satisfying that there are humans as wicked as me. I caused nightmares such as this for centuries; why should I care about one girl's troubles?" He was silenced as the Shinigami warped to his location and pierced his form with his tanto.

"I thought your attitude would have changed after a millennia in the Pit," Shini murmured with sadness. "I see now your hatred for the world runs too deep. It is time for your existence to end." He punctuated this statement by grabbing Nocturne's soul and eating it. He then reached inside the portal again and pulled out another soul.

This was also a beautiful woman. She wore a form fitting black armor inscribed with ancient runes. She carried a large blade shaped like a crescent moon. Her white hair was placed in a high ponytail that fell to her waist. Her white eyes had black eye shadow going down the middle of them. A glowing moon with a crescent underneath it shined on her forehead (link for outfit in profile). This was Diana, the Scorn of the Moon.

Diana looked around and noticed her fellow former champions. She shared a nod of respect with them and knelt when she saw Shini. "What is your wish, Shinigami-sama?" she asked politely. She waited patiently as Shini implanted the proceedings up to this point into her mind. "Such sadness for one so young. I will gladly teach her what I know. When do we begin?"

Shini looks over at Kurama and nods. Kurama nods back and gently places his paw on Naruko's body. He began to slowly funnel his energy and being into her in order for her body to adjust. He looked down at her as her body's wounds quickly healed. He noticed that her ears were becoming pointer, her incisors began to lengthen even more so that they slightly poked from her mouth, and her whisker marks faded away oddly. A smile appeared on Kurama's face as he began to fade. "I have a feeling you are going to do great things. Terrible and horrible ones, but still great all the same. Tear the humans a new one, Nidaime Kyuubi!" With that last statement, Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, disappeared into Naruto. The Shinigami and the nine champions waited patiently as Naruko's soul form began to slowly awake.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of a sewer. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. _So my hell is a sewer? Sadly, it fits,_ she thought miserably. She sat up and crinkled her nose at the smell. She stood up and noticed that her body was completely healed. "I would have thought I would have stayed the way I died in Hell," she murmured.

"Hell? Is that what you think this is?" A dark voice breathed.

Naruko whipped around and screamed at the sight of the Shinigami. The champions laughed as Shini gained a confused look. "What?" he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

Naruko and the champions sweat dropped at the Shinigami's response. Naruko looked around and then back to the group. "If this isn't Hell, what is it?" she asked.

"This is the inside of your mind. More specifically, inside the seal," Shini answered her.

Naruko looked around again and noticed the lack of a giant nine tailed fox. "Where is the Kyuubi?" she asked.

"He is gone. He merged himself with you to save your life. He said that it was his fault your life turned out like this and that this was the only way to repay you. You are now the Nidaime Kyuubi."

Naruko looked down in shock. A fox that she hadn't even personally known sacrificed his life so she could live. That was more than anyone in the village had ever done for her. The fact that she was the Kyuubi now also had a part in this. She was now the most powerful person in the Elemental Nations, if she learned how to control the power. Tears began to fall from her eyes in happiness. _Thank you… Tou-san,_ she thought with happiness. _I won't let your sacrifice be wasted._

She looked up and asked, "What do I do—"She stopped as she grabbed her head and screamed. A fire was building behind her eyes and her brain began to pulse rapidly. She clenched her teeth as images of places, people, information, and things she didn't know began to appear in her head. She quickly realized these were the now named Kurama's memories: all he had experienced and learned throughout his long life. The information slowly began to stop, ending with the discussion the group had before she woke up. She breathed deeply and slowly opened her eyes, causing the champions to gasp. Her crystal blue eyes had been replaced with crimson red eyes and slit pupils. Her blond hair began to slowly change color until it was a deep blood red.

Naruko stood up and the group slowly realized that more than her face had changed. Her body gained weight and height to appear as an eight year old rather than her four years of age. Her breasts were developing rapidly, going from none to almost a B cup. Her malnourishment was gone and it was clear she was going to become a stunning beauty when she grew older.

Naruko gazed at the group, unknowingly hooding her eyes and increasing her sexiness. "So, you nine will be my teachers and friends," she whispered, her voice becoming husky and full of power. At their nod, she turned to Shini. "I thank you Shinigami for the aid you have lent me on this troubling night. I promise to repay in some way when I can." She finished by bowing low, showing her respect.

Shini waved his hand. "Think nothing of it, Naruko Uzumaki," he replied. "Though I may be the God of Death that does not mean I am heartless. I only ask that you pay back the village for the evil they have inflicted upon you. Make them meet me screaming in fear and begging me not to send them back to you." The Shinigami disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Naruko's eyes turned to the nine champions. "So," she began, "what is next?"

Elise cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "First we must kill the ten ninja outside. Then we must find a place to lay low from potential reinforcements. We'll worry about the future once we are in the clear."

The group nodded and then centered their gaze on Naruko. Naruko let out a dark mirthful chuckle, eyes gleaming with darkness. "Let's show these ninjas what a _real_ monster looks like," she said with a wicked grin.

_Scene Shift_

The ten ninja were laughing and high-fiving each other when they felt a pulse of energy. Skin paling, they slowly turned around and became sore afraid.

Naruko's body was beginning to move. Her left hand slowly pushed against the kunai holding it, sliding through it with a squishing sound. Her hand suddenly lurched away from the kunai and wrenched the kunai holding her right hand out. Blood squirted like a fountain through the holes before the skin began to knit back together. Her neck began to push against the kunai, widening the hole with every inch. Her head dropped as it became free from the kunai holding it up. Her legs struggled before ripping past the kunai, sending her stumbling forward. Her feet tracked blood as she continued moving forward, arms hanging loosely and swinging.

The ninjas' horror increased when a blood red cloak began to appear over the dead girl's body. They watched as her body rapidly became pristine and became more. Her body began to represent the changes her soul form had gone through. When that was done, she tilted her head back and stared into their eyes. Her hair covered one eye while blood soaked the area around the other. Her eyes were extremely wide and a large toothy smile was on her face. "Do you want to play with me?" she asked in a little girl's voice, completely out of place with her appearance. "I have a wonderful game. It's called **KILL ALL HUMANS!**" She finished in a demonic voice.

"Kill it!" one screamed before going through hand signs. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He screamed before unleashing a giant fireball towards the demon. The others broke out of their horror and fired the same technique. They watched with satisfaction as the spot where Naruko was erupted into a giant explosion. They were about to celebrate when they heard a noise.

A little girl's tinkling laughter could be heard inside the blaze. Naruko walked out to their horror, flames licking her skin and taking nothing away. "One, two, The Dark Lady's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, get a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, **NEVER BREATH AGAIN!**" she chanted before finishing in the same demonic voice (listen to Cho'gath for an idea of the voice). She breathed in a huge amount of air before unleashing a dragon made of black flame. _Kuro Katon: Karyū Endan_, she thought instinctively.

Four ninja managed to break away from their horror long enough to jump out of the way. The other six were not as lucky. The black dragon blasted through them, blowing some into pieces and setting the others on fire. They rolled around on the ground, desperately trying to extinguish the flames. The unholy fires that Naruko now commanded, however, were beyond their puny minds to understand. Naruko had access to Amateratsu flames due to the Kyuubi's command over fire and the inherent darkness of her new "prisoners". She chuckled as not even ash was left. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little heat?" she sneered. She turned to the remaining four. "What to do, what to do with you?" she sung. Her eyes flared as she got an idea. "How about shish kabobs?" She slammed her hand onto the ground.

The ninjas wondered what she was doing, but two of them instantly stopped as long spikes of wood shot through their crotches and out of their heads. The two remaining ninjas stared in horror as their fellow ninja were impaled several feet above the ground. "The demon can use Mokuton?" one stuttered. "We got to get out of here! Move it, Shinji!... Shinji?" He looked to his left and felt vomit rise to his mouth.

Shinji was held in the air by the four giant spider legs pierced through his chest. These legs were coming from the chest of Naruko. The ninja watched as his teammate was ripped into several pieces as the spider legs shot into four different directions. His body wouldn't move as Naruko walked to his dead teammate's head and picked it up. "Ah!" he heard her exclaim. "I broke him! He didn't even last one play through! Crappy craftsmanship if you ask me." He threw up as Naruko held the head up and let the blood drain onto her tongue. She chucked the head over her shoulder when no more would come out after shaking it. "Ah," she sighed in pleasure as she wiped the leftover blood around her face, "that hits the spot." She tilted her head and centered her eyes on the last ninja. "And then there was one."

"Screw This!" he shouted before turning around and jetting off. Or he would have if he hadn't crashed face first into a tree. "Ugh," he groaned in pain.

Naruko shook her head while shrugging. "You just can't find competent help in this age and time," she said sadly. "Must be the diet. Rice and fish never seemed like a good diet to me. A rare steak, though? Oh, that sounds heavenly!" She said as she got hearts for eyes and clasped her hands in front her head. She seemed to warp in front of the ninja, scaring him and making him hit his back against the tree trying to get away. "Maybe that's what I should do to you: stick a stick through you, cook you over a fire, and just munch away. What do you think?"

"Y-you're insane!" he cried in horror.

Naruko tilted her head. "Am I?" she said with a confused look. "Maybe. I do seem to have grown rather violent in the last hour or so. Then again," she began, gaining a cold look, "this is your fault, you know. You wanted to kill a demon, but you couldn't follow through. Now you are going to die and your precious village will be next. You wanted to see a demon? Well, here I am." She began to go through chewing motions before spitting out a wad of webbing at the ninja. It sealed his body to the tree and prevented him from moving.

Naruko crouched down to the level of the ninja. His eyes stared at her in unimaginable fear, praying she would leave him be. She could easily tell what he was thinking due to Leblanc giving her an understanding of body language. She grinned and let her tongue hang out. She watched in glee as he began to freak out as it shape-shifted into a large stinger. "Now," she began again, words coming out clearly despite the stinger, "I know the Hokage will be coming soon due to the large amounts of chakra having being used. So I have a message for him: Hello, you old bastard. Bet now you had wished you kept an eye on your successor's daughter. Yes, I know who my parents are. How? Let's say a little fox told me. You can thank your shinobi forces and citizens for what is about to happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon, I will tear this village apart. You will not be able to stop it. My wrath will be hot, it will be quick, and it will have no mercy. If some live during the aftermath, it is because I found them worthy to follow me into the new dawn. **COUNT YOUR SINS AND PRAY TO YOUR FAKE GOD BECAUSE THE WOMAN OF DARKNESS IS COMING!**" she finished in that same demonic voice. Her nose twitched as she noticed a large puddle of murky yellow and brown coming from the captive ninja. "EW!" she screamed as she hopped away, "Couldn't you have waited until after I left?"

"Y-you mean you're not going to k-kill me?" the ninja whimpered, too scared to be embarrassed about soiling himself. He shrunk back against the tree as Naruko's face appeared in front of him.

"Kill you?" she repeated. "I'm not going to kill you." The ninja sighed in relief before wishing he could take it back. "I have much better plans for you. See, after the Hokage views this message through a Yamanaka, as you're not going to be in any shape to talk, he's going to win a surprise. You're going to be that surprise. Now…," she faded off as she got close to his ear.

The ninja waited in bated breath for the psychotic redhead's next action.

"_Scream for me,_" she whispered before plunging her stinger into his neck and pumping him full of toxin and leaving a gift. He let out an unholy scream as lava began to run through his veins and burn his insides. He wanted to do something to relieve the pain but his body couldn't move or break the web.

Naruko smiled as she watched this pest's agony. Oh, how she wished she could prolong it. She was running short on time, however, as she felt multiple chakra signatures rapidly approaching her location. Despite that, she began to skip out of the clearing as her body returned to its original shape, minus the stinger and spider legs. "Take care now," she said over her shoulder, "it would be a shame if the Hokage didn't receive his message." With that said, she disappeared into the forest.

The last thing the man heard before falling unconscious was the voice of a child singing a nursery rhyme:

_During afternoon tea there is a shift in the air, _

_a bone trembling chill that tells you she's there. _

_There are those who believe the whole town is cursed, _

_but the house in the marsh is by far the worst. _

_What she wants is unknown, _

_but she always comes back. _

_The specter of darkness, _

_The Woman in Black._

_Scene Shift_

Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived in the clearing with a squad of ANBU several minutes later. As he landed, he instantly took a look at his surroundings. Shock and worry appeared on his face at the horrible sight. There was a pool of blood near a tree on the opposite side of the forest. Not far from it was a giant black spot, possibly from a fire. Two bodies were impaled on wooden spikes, horror remaining on their faces. He noticed one of his ninja stuck to a tree by what looked like webbing. He rushed over and quickly checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt a steady beat. "Gecko," he yelled. An ANBU member appeared in a shunnshin, kneeling.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" he answered.

"Find out what happened here."

"Hai!"

Gecko approached the unconscious ninja and placed his palm on his forehead. What happened at this spot flowed through his mind and he was soon vomiting onto the ground from the sheer horror this ninja was feeling through it all.

Sarutobi frowned in worry. "What is it? What did you see?" he asked.

"It is easier if I show you."

Sarutobi waited as Gecko placed his palm on his forehead. The memories started from a bird's eye view of the streets in Konoha. Kunai would occasionally enter the ninja's view and head to something moving on the street. Sarutobi quickly, to his horror, identified the object as Naruko Uzumaki. He quickly grew angry at their actions. _What are those idiots doing?_ he thought furiously. _This was not part of the training program_ (**Bet you thought this was going to be a mainstream kind Sarutobi; nope he is going to be an evil prick**). _This is an unscheduled training exercise._ _Probably one of those "fox hunts" the citizens are so fond of._

He watched as the ninjas chased Naruko into the forest and ambushed her. His anger turned to rage when they began to torture her. _No harming the weapon I told these idiots so many times. She will heal from it, but it is the principle of the matter._ His vision went red when the ninja became bored and decided to finish it. _YOU IDIOTS! You've doomed us all! You just released the Kyuubi!_ He about quit watching the memories to get the hell out of dodge, but he noticed they kept going. He watched in horror as Naruto's dead body came back to life and began to unleash carnage. His jaw dropped at the black flames, Mokuton, and webs she seemed to be able use at the drop of a hat. He listened with baited breath at Naruko's message to him and became scared now that she knew her heritage. He could care less about her threat; many had made the same and they were all six feet under. This time would be no different.

Sarutobi stood up and put on his serious face. Ever ANBU stiffened at the sight; shit was about to get real. "ANBU," he shouted, "search this forest top to bottom. Your target is Naruko Uzumaki. It seems the Demon has decided to show her true colors and slaughtered these ninja during a training exercise. You will bring her back alive; I will accept no substitute. Now GO!" He punctuated this statement by throwing his hand out.

The ANBU all nodded and shunshined away. Sarutobi was about to exit the clearing when he heard a scream behind him. He turned around and saw the ninja trapped to the tree. His stomach was beginning to move in pulses. It began to swell, growing to the size of a beach ball before finally popping outwards. Blood and organs began to flow out along with a horde of spiders. The man gazed down in horror before slacking as death took him.

Sarutobi hopped back, disgusted at the sight. "What in Kami's name?" he whispered, desperately holding down the vomit in his throat.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed the spiders began to scatter while letting out webbing. A pattern began to form and Sarutobi's aged mind recognized them as letters. A sentence laid before him soon enough. The spiders disappeared into the forest while he read it:

_**The Woman of Darkness is coming… mortal.**_

Despite his previous thoughts, Sarutobi was worried by this message and the last one. From all appearances, Naruko had snapped and he knew insane people were the hardest to fight against. They did not care how they removed their enemies, they just did it. No morals stood in their way. Granted, they didn't stand in his way, either.

Sarutobi chuckled. "As if mere child can harm me," he said before leaving back for his warm bed.

Sadly, Sarutobi would not hear back from his ANBU as they all died to nature "accidents" a mere hour afterwards. Sarutobi decided to put their deaths to good use and spread a rumor saying a demonic ghost now inhabited the forests surrounding Konoha. The ghost's name was The Woman of Darkness. He "borrowed" the nursery rhyme Naruko had last used and set it as the basis for the story. Over the years it would become an urban legend, a myth used to scare kids to sleep. Oh, if only they knew how true it was.

_Scene Shift- Four Years Later_

The forests around Konoha had become darker over the years. Inside the twisted maze of trees and thorns an aura of darkness hung around. The further you went in, the darker it became. It grew so dark and cold that it was surmised that the entrance to Death's realm lay inside the forest. This rumor was supported as the brave souls who tried to find what lay in the center of the forest never came back. Darkness seemed to fight light at the edge of the forest, constantly in a power struggle of who could be out the farthest. The new nature of this forest created by Hashirama Senju decades ago was accredited to one source: The Woman of Darkness. It had become her domain, her playground.

Inside the center of the forest lay a swamp. Much like the nursery rhyme said, a house sat on the central island inside the swamp. This had been the home of Naruko Uzumaki for the past four years. The isolation proved fruitful for her training as she had become a powerful sorceress in her own right. Each one of her teachers had taught her all they knew. Everything from elemental magic to persuasion skills to lunar magic to spider related abilities and everything in between. It was up to her to refine these abilities and make them her own.

Naruko sat inside her home, reclined in a chair and reading a scroll on assorted summoning animals. "Spider Contract… I'll have to acquire it somehow," she murmured while biting her nail. Naruko had went through changes in the time gap. She had grown some more, distancing herself from a normal 4 foot 5 to a surprising 5 foot 4. She would only grow taller as she grew older. Her body was a stunning hourglass figure: wide hips, large ass, moderate waist and a D cup. Due to becoming the new Kyuubi and the power of her new containees, her body began puberty early. She would reach physical maturity in four more years according to her calculations. She had gotten black highlights through her blood red locks; she thought it made her more bad-ass. Her face had thinned from the loss of baby fat, revealing a beauty. Her lips had become fuller, chin less pronounced, angular jawline, and slanted eyes. She had become the picture of a future empress, as she liked to call herself. She changed her crimson eyes with a small illusion to make them appear bright white with vapors of mist disappearing from them.

She had accepted Evelynn's offer to change her body to that of a vampire. It was easy to do using her Kyuubi energy along with Evelynn's help. All her teeth had become sharper like her canines and she now had the ability to fade away like Evelynn herself. Her body now also gave off an irresistible allure that made luring prey to her even easier. While she was at it, she decided to make a few more changes. She had changed her skin color to a frosty blue in honor of Lissandra. Her arms from her elbow down grew the same gauntlets as Elise. Her legs were covered in thorn body armor like Zyra. She had placed a similar lantern on her belt like Thresh, just without all the locks. She placed a rune like Diana's in between her breasts in gratitude to the moon as they say it had some effect on fertility. Her uterus and womb had been restored through further treatment using lunar magic so she felt obligated to show her appreciation. Due to massive amounts of scarring, however, she would never be able to have children, a fact that saddened her greatly.

She had abandoned her former outfit as soon as she became safe in the forest. She asked her teachers to give her some new clothes and they delivered. She was now wearing a dark blue robe with a hood and a black bodysuit underneath that stopped at her lower regions. (**check profile for picture**).

She paused in her reading to look around her home. She had created it using Zara's nature magic and tried to make it as comfortable as possible. Her living room was made from wooden furniture she had carved herself. She had used leaves and flower petals as padding for most of it. She had a fire pit for cooking and a literal icebox for a refrigerator. Her bed was a giant black rose which closed around her as she slept. Some may call it roughing it, but Naruko was use to less. This suited her needs fine.

She was about to return to her reading when she noticed a black widow crawling around the arm of her chair. "Hello little one," she cooed as she picked up the little creature. Elise had passed her title of Spider Queen to Naruko and the creatures seemed to instinctively know who she was. She had ten to twenty spiders crawling around her home at any given time. They were her little spies and messengers inside the village. They relayed every juicy morsel to their lovely queen. "What do you have for me tonight?" She listened silently as it relayed the info. A dark grin appeared on her lips as the spider finished. "A whole clan is going to be killed by poor Hitachi? Maybe I should come by and, shall we say, pick up the pieces?" She finished with an insane laugh as she disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

_Scene Shift- Uchiha Compound_

Sasuke Uchiha knelt on the ground crying into his brother's chest. He had returned home early from the academy to find the compound deserted. Feeling scared for some unknown reason, he rushed home to find a horrible sight. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, stood over their mother and father with blood on his hands. His brother looked up at him as he entered the bedroom and Sasuke instantly saw the horror in his eyes. He tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, but Sasuke just saw red and began to attack Itachi. After fruitlessly trying to kill his prodigy brother, Sasuke collapsed into his arms, weeping as he asked why he killed their parents. Itachi explained that the last thing he remembered was walking into the Hokage's office and seeing a Sharingan eye. The next thing he knew he had been standing over their parents with their blood all over his body. Sasuke stared into his eyes the entire time and could tell he was telling the truth as he knew it. "So does that mean that some Uchiha made you kill the clan?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No, no Uchiha would betray their blood that way. We are raised to view family as sacred. No, someone has gotten a hold of a powerful Sharingan and used it to put me in a jujutsu."

"Do you think it was Hatake-san?" Sasuke asked innocently. He remembered Itachi hanging out with the older man from time to time and everyone knew he had received a Sharingan from his friend Obito Uchiha before he died.

Itachi shook his head. "No, Hatake-sama is a good man. He would never accept a mission like that in a million years. The only Genjutsu I know of that strong was Shisui's…" he trailed off before the pieces clicked together. Right before he could say it, someone answered for him.

"It was Danzo Shimura, head adviser to the Hokage," an otherworldly voice interrupted him.

Itachi jumped up and prepared to defend his brother from intruder. His eyes widened as he took in the form that floated from the shadows. "The Woman of Darkness," he whispered, shock running through his body.

Sasuke's eyes widened as well. He, like everyone else in the Academy, had been warned four years ago to stay away from the now named Dark Forest. When asked why, they were all told the rumor from the Hokage and the story that went with it. Needless to say, everyone wisely followed the rules. Now the fabled ghost was floating not ten feet in front of him. He quickly hid behind his brother.

Itachi raced through options in his mind. He may have be a prodigy among prodigies, but he never thought in his life he would fight a ghost. Heck, he thought the stories were false up till now. Settling on a plan, he was about to put it in motion when the specter raised her hand.

"There will be no need for violence, Itachi Uchiha," the female ghost said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

The ghost laughed, sending cold shivers down both of the Uchiha brothers' spines. "I know a great many things," she replied. "Your name is just a small piece on the web of information I possess. The question you should be asking is: why am I here?"

Itachi didn't let his guard down for a second. Even though the ghost said there was no need for violence, he didn't fall for it. The woman hovered there with her arms crossed, robe sleeves pulled back enough to show her wicked gauntlets. Her pale blue skin enhanced the cruel smile on her shadowed face. Her mere being here seemed to darken the room and lower the temperature enough to have icy mist hovering above the floor. He swore his enhanced eyes could see black flames shrouding her form. This ghost, no this demon, was more powerful than anything he had faced before. He had to play it safe, for his brother's safety more than his own. "Does it have something to do with me and my brother?" Itachi answered. "It couldn't be anything to do with the clan as you arrived too late. That only leaves Sasuke and me."

"Very astute of you, Itachi," Naruko replied. "I've come to offer a… deal, you might say."

"What type of deal?"

"One that can benefit the both of us," she replied. "I doubt you want to leave poor little Sasuke-kun by himself in the scary village. I can make it where you don't have to leave and become a nuke-nin."

"How?" Itachi asked with suspicion. "I would love for it to be possible, but I don't have any other options."

"O ye of little faith," Naruko chided him. "I'm capable of many things you puny humans could only dream of. Your selfish little wish is easy enough to grant." Naruko began to hover closer to the brothers, causing them to back up. "So, do we have a deal, Itachi Uchiha?" she whispered evilly.

"You still haven't told me how you benefit from this deal," Itachi replied, wary of any traps.

"Oh, it is such a simple gain," Naruko cooed, her hypnotic voice lessening their nervousness, "You get to stay with your sibling while I get two underlings. You will follow my orders and be one of my spies inside this village."

"What?! I'm not-"Itachi started.

"**Silence!**" Naruko whispered harshly, her spiritual presence flattening them against the floor. "Those are the terms of our agreement. They cannot be changed, mortal!" She lessened her spiritual force enough to let them look at her. "So, what will it be? Stay with your brother or die as a nuke-nin?"

Itachi clenched his teeth in anger. He did not like being ordered around by people he didn't trust. His gaze turned to Sasuke and saw how scared he was. His anger left him as he remembered more than his safety was at stake here. He sighed and looked at the ghost. "I… agree to your terms." He instantly felt the pressure disappear.

"Good choice," Naruko said as she hovered closer. She grabbed Sasuke's and Itachi's hands and pulled them up. "Now hold still," she asked as she placed her hands on their heads. "If you are going to be my minions, you have to be stronger than everyone else."

Her body began to be shrouded in pure energy. She focused it inside their bodies and augmented their power. It was easy to read their DNA and unlock it's full potential. She watched with pleasure as their bodies gained a white aura and began to change. Their black eyes turned red and began to gain tomoes till there was three for both of them. Their eyes then began to morph into shuriken patterns, releasing their Mangekyō Sharingans. They began to clench their teeth and resist the urge to claw at their eyes as they morphed into star patterns, releasing their Eternal Mangekyō Sharingans. She had heard about this stage from Kurama's memories and knew that it could be achieved only by taking a sibling's Mangekyō Sharingans. She figured since the possibility was in their DNA, her magic could force it to activate without that requirement. She felt satisfied when her theory proved right. Naruko could see one more stage inside their DNA, but it was missing a key component in order to activate it. She sighed, but then grinned evilly when realizing this power was more than enough for the moment. "Never say that working for The Woman of Darkness was without perks," she said with heavy amusement.

Sasuke and Itachi were in awe at the power they felt inside their bodies. Sasuke felt like he could jump over buildings, destroy structures, and be a complete bad-ass. His body felt lighter yet strong beyond belief. His vision was beyond what he thought possible. He swore he could see microorganisms floating through the air. His chakra felt enormous and potent, like it was about to explode inside him.

Itachi flexed his hands, looking at them like he had never seen them before. He had always known in his body he held a power greater than the Sharingan. He had heard rumors that Madara Uchiha, the strongest of their clan in written history, had accessed an unknown form of the Sharingan before he died. Itachi believed this ghost had unlocked a form of power the Uchiha have been searching for a century in just a few seconds.

Itachi looked at the ghost suspiciously. _This isn't just some ordinary ghost_, he thought. _She's more like a demon. What have I gotten us into?_

_A revolution, my dear Uchiha,_ an otherworldly voice sounded in his head. Itachi jerked with shock. His eyes watched as a very toothy smile appeared on the woman's face. _Don't feel threatened my dear. This ability of mine will not harm you… unless your thoughts turn traitorous. I have given you fair warning; remember that before you think._

"Now onto the ground rules of our agreement," Naruko continued out loud. "When you talk to me, you will address me as Mistress. You will train diligently with your new powers as I detest weakness. If you use these powers for a cause I find unworthy, I will take them away." She paused while hovering closer so they couldn't help but look into her eyes. They narrowed and began to flare with black and white flames. "Always remember that I am in charge before that superiority streak your clan is so famous for flares up. I can make your short existence on this world a living hell if you test me." Naruko's toothy smile appeared as she sensed a presence on the outskirts of the compound. "Ah, on time for once," she commented before turning around. "Come with me, my underlings; I have need of your services for the first time. There is someone else I need to recruit this night."

With no other choice, the Uchiha brothers followed their new master into the dark night.

_POV change_

Kakashi Hatake slowly walked down an alleyway near the Uchiha Compound, ever present porno in his hand. He had been living near the Uchihas ever since Obito died as a kid. At first, he feared they would rip out his Sharingan eye once they saw it. His fears were unfounded, however, as they welcomed him almost as family. They were sad that Obito died, but they were happy he died saving someone else. They said that was just who he was. Kakashi wondered what they meant by that and they explained. Turns out, all of those lame excuses Obito spouted when being late to team meetings were true. He really was helping old people and such on his way to meetings. Kakashi swore then he would try to live a life Obito would be happy to see through his eyes. He changed his act and became friendlier to everyone. After years of jobs and work, he was a well-respected shinobi inside the village and one of the prime candidates for the seat of Hokage if Sarutobi ever stepped down.

Kakashi's steps slowed as he neared his apartment. "That's odd," he murmured, "There's no sound coming from the compound." Even at this time of night a few people would still be up.

Getting an uneasy feeling in his gut, Kakashi stowed his book inside his hip pouch and leaped onto a nearby building. It gave him just enough height to see over the compound walls. He saw the house lights were all out and nothing was moving. He couldn't even hear an insect inside the compound. Kakashi's ANBU senses were going crazy at this point.

"Nice night for a walk, eh Hatake-chan?" a voice said behind him. Kakashi whipped around, kunai in hand, but froze when he saw Itachi Uchiha covered in blood, Sasuke Uchiha's face with tear trails, and a floating robed woman easily identified as the Woman of Darkness.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi questioned, visible eye narrowing. "What happened to you, Itachi?"

He noticed how Itachi almost spoke before looking at the woman and only spoke after she nodded. "I killed my entire clan except for Sasuke here," he said to Kakashi's shock.

Even past the mask, you could tell Kakashi's mouth was open. "Y-you did what?" Kakashi muttered in horror. He didn't want to believe it, but a blood drenched Itachi and a crying Sasuke only confirmed it. "How could you do such a thing?!" His eyes flickered to the woman as the pieces came together for him. "It was you! You managed to trick Itachi somehow!"

Naruko couldn't help but laugh at the accusation. It had the same effect on him as it did the Uchiha brothers. "So quick to charge a lady with a man's crime?" she chided. "Where has the chivalry gone, I wonder? I had nothing to do with this nasty business. I just came along to pick up the pieces where they fell. This has your boss's handwriting all over it."

"That's absurd!" Kakashi fired back. "Hokage-sama would never give an order such as to kill an entire clan."

"Then you are more naive than I thought, Hatake," Naruko riposted with scorn. "That old chimp has ordered several such orders over his lifetime. He would send in assassins to kill the people and have them steal all the clan secrets on the way out. He's more the devil than I am made out to be."

Kakashi shook his head, still in denial. "No!" he shouted before looking at Itachi for help. His resistance slowly dissolved as he saw a look of sadness on his face. Itachi told him he had been on one such mission in the past, but they were told that the clan was a threat to the village's safety and were to be wiped out. The clan was hardly that powerful, but nobody questioned the order, trusting their Hokage.

Kakashi looked down at his feet, horrified that the grandfather figure of the village was a power hungry fraud. His mind kept running, however. He looked up at Naruko. "What does this have to do with you, Woman of Darkness?" he asked. "Why did you come outside your forest?" He paled a little when Naruko revealed her sharpened teeth.

"I felt my time of waiting was over," she answered. "Four years of haunting the populace while I gathered my strength. I've come here tonight to gather supporters, people I find useful to my goal."

"And what is that exactly?"

Naruko released a dark chuckle. "Why, to overthrow the Hokage and bring this village back to its glory, of course."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Itachi didn't react as he already heard it before and Sasuke dittoed Kakashi. "You're crazy!" he shouted. "The Third Hokage was trained by the First and the Second, fought in all three wars, and knows every jutsu in this village! You're not strong enough to beat a ninja of his level! Especially with just two Uchihas to support you."

Naruko frowned, the flames she had for eyes flaring. "Not strong am I?" she whispered, a deadly threat carried with it. Even though she seemed mature, she was still an eight year old girl. There was a need to prove everyone wrong embedded in her very being. This made her want to show off a little.

Naruko held her hands out, palms up. She summoned her magic, uncaring about drawing attention since ninja were only able to sense chakra. She looked inside her core and found three energies: her natural chakra, the Kyuubi's chakra, and her magic. The red Kyuubi's chakra and the black magic were giants compared to her natural supply. She had unlocked it while training as an emergency supply when the other two get low and thus she hadn't done any training with it. All the jutsus she utilized were using magic instead of her chakra. It was harder to shape than chakra, but it packed a hell of a punch.

The three men watched as seven orbs of energy began to form. They watched as elements began to form before their eyes. One was a black block of ice, one was bluish-white flames, one was a black ball of lightning, one was black flames, one was an orb of black water, one was a gust of black wind, and the last was whitish looking light. They felt a rumbling underneath their feet and looked down to see black rocks and small trees raise from the roof. They heard a grunt and saw Naruko flex her back before four spider legs and two pitch black wings erupted from her back. The legs flexed and the wings flapped a few times before stopping. They were about to whimper in fear and did once Naruko smiled and they noticed her tongue was now a giant stinger and her canine teeth were longer.

"Do you think I'm strong enough now?" she whispered, her voice echoing with ten different voices. Despite the ethereal quality, the three men felt their bodies begin to pump blood to their happy places just in response to her words.

Kakashi was, without words, stupefied. This woman, no, demon had just used all five chakra elements plus ice, wood, and a weird flame and light variant he had never seen before. The pure presence this demon emitted was stifling. His body was unconsciously lowering to the ground from the sheer power. The darkness being emitted was making his vision blur, almost to the point of being blind. He thought about bringing out his Sharingan, but realized quickly that it wouldn't change the sight before him. These feelings were real, no Genjutsu. This demon was in a league of her own without question.

"I… take back my statement," Kakashi said hastily. The presence disappeared and the darkness receded at his statement.

"Good," Naruko cooed. Her flame eyes narrowed as she went on. "So, are you in or out? You should be smart enough to figure out what would happen if you said no."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to argue, but he stopped himself before sighing. "I guess I have no choice," he muttered. He looked back up into Naruko's eye without flinching, earning him some small respect from her. "Just tell me one thing before I agree: Who are your targets? If it involves the civilians in any way, you are just going to have to kill me. I won't go back on my duty to defend them." He muttered under his breath in addition, "Like I failed to do with Obito and Naruko."

Unseen by the men, Naruko's eyes widened. _How does he know me?_ She wondered frantically. _I would have recalled a man of his description being near me. He's hard to forget with his constant porn._ She shook her head. _Doesn't matter right now, I'll find out later._

"My targets are only the government of Konoha: The Hokage and his three advisers," she replied. "I had thought of killing the Shinobi and Civilian council members, but that is detrimental to my plan." She had wanted to kill the population of Konoha so badly, but she couldn't force herself when she heard from her spiders that the mobs were began by ninjas only. She figured they attacked her so the ninjas didn't kill them for refusing.

Kakashi sighed while scratching his hair. "Ma, ma, I guess I'm in," he said. "What do we do now?"

"We will separate here," Naruko answered after telling Kakashi the rules. "You will continue to your house and do what you normally do. Itachi and Sasuke will be knocked out by me and left inside an alley. In the morning, when the news spread about the Uchiha clan's demise, you and Itachi will tell the Hokage you saw a robed woman fly away from the compound. This way, you can stay with your brother and I take all the blame. You will wait for further instructions later."

Itachi nodded his head. "Thank you, Mistress," he said with gratitude. "Thank you for letting me remain with my brother. It means a lot to us both." Sasuke just nodded, a little happiness shining in his eye.

Naruko smiled, stinger and long teeth gone. "It is no problem," she replied. Her eyes moved onto Kakashi and saw he had his porn out while walking away. "Hold it, Hatake!" she shouted, causing him to freeze.

"Ma, ma, what is it?" he threw over his shoulder while stretching. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

The other three sweat dropped at his casualness. Naruko sighed before floating towards him and grabbing his head. "Just hold still," she commanded as she flowed her magic into him. Her power flashed through his body, fixing imperfections as best as it could. When she reached his DNA, she about let her insanity show at what she found: recessive Uchiha genes. She quickly activated them and forced them to the same level as the Uchiha brothers. Kakashi drew in a quick breath as his eyes began to burn. Black tears began to trail from his left eye, the remains of wasteful eye nerves inside them. He immediately noticed the constant draw on his chakra from his permanent Sharingan eye disappeared.

He looked down at his hands before jumping up and down a little bit. His body didn't look any different, but he felt in better shape than he had ever been in his life. He also noticed his vision from his right eye had increased dramatically from what it used to be. He looked up and noticed a large grin on his new master's face. Past her, he saw equal shocked looks on Itachi's and Sasuke's faces. "What?" he asked.

Naruko's grin, if possible, got bigger. "Seems your mother was more than she seemed, Hatake-chan," she said while creating a clear piece of ice for Kakashi to look in.

Kakashi was stunned when twin Sharingan stared back at him from the ice. "H-how… How is this possible?" he muttered while reaching up and touching his right eye. Realizing it was real, he looked to the Woman of Darkness. "What does my Kaa-chan have to do with this?"

"When sent I my power into your body to make you stronger, I found some recessive genes hidden away in your DNA. Some Uchiha recessive genes." She said with humor in her voice. "Please, didn't you think it odd how easy your body accepted the Sharingan? Everyone knows how your teammate performed field surgery and replaced your right eye with Obito's. Not just anybody can use a kekkei genkai so integrated into their being like the Sharingan. I'm guessing your mother was an Uchiha who couldn't activate her Sharingan due to a birth defect or simple lack of life threatening experiences. This, along with your father not being an Uchiha at all, made the gene unavailable to you. But, as I've told the brothers before, mere birth defects are nothing compared to my power. So you're welcome."

Kakashi just continued to stare at his reflection, pondering on this revelation. His mother died when he was very young so he doesn't have many memories of her. He did remember, however, that she had the black hair and coal black eyes common to all Uchihas. He felt really depressed when he suddenly realized that he and Obito were distant family due to this revelation. Not wanting to deal with this right now, he lowered his headband back down and began to walk again. "Ma, Ma, I'm going to sleep," he mumbled over his shoulder. "I'll follow the plan so do what you have to do." The other three watched as he entered his apartment and disappeared from sight.

Itachi turned to ask a question, but became afraid when he saw the mischievous look on Naruko's face. "Um… what are you thin-" he wasn't able to finish as a heavy tiredness fell upon him suddenly and, along with Sasuke, he collapsed to the ground.

Naruko giggled insanely as she picked the two brothers up and slung them over her shoulder with deceptive ease. She skipped over to the edge of the building and dropped them. She watched them fall before smashing into a pile of garbage bags. Oddly enough, Sasuke landed on Itachi and looked like Itachi was hugging him to keep him warm. "Aww," Naruko cooed while tilting her head. She didn't waste any more time as she took flight back to her forest.

Her speed had her almost outside the village when a woman's scream echoed out across the village. She wasn't going to stop, thinking it was some civilian's scream over the Uchihas, until her enhanced ears picked up the sound of ripping cloth and flesh hitting flesh.

She slowed down to a stop, memories of her death four years ago appearing from the darkness of her mind. Her eyes narrowed as she quickly pinpointed the location. She ground her teeth, sparks flying, as she debated whether to waste her time or not. Her magic was already low from the power upgrades she had given out and using the Kyuubi's chakra inside the village was a no-no. She turned to fly away, but she slowly stopped.

Naruko was in a dilemma. She hated the villagers for their treatment of her in her early years and she would kill any ninja she didn't like instantly. The whole village could rot in hell for all she cared. And yet…

Itachi, Sasuke, and Kakashi's images flashed through her head. Regardless of it being part of her plan or not, she enjoyed socializing with the three Uchihas. They made her feel… normal. As if her entire life wasn't just a tragedy written by a fake God.

Naruko turned back to the direction of the scream. Maybe… she can write her own ending to this story. Maybe if she took the initiative she could change people's opinions, one person at a time.

With a new goal in mind, Naruko shot off towards the last location of the screams.

_POV+Scene Shift  
_**Warning: Graphic material ahead. You've been warned!**

Anko Mitarashi's body sagged; the only thing keeping her up was the two Jounin ninja holding her arms by the wrists. Her naked body was covered with bruises, gashes, and semen. Her clothes lay in tattered ruins a small distance away from her. Her eyes, despite her situation, had a fiery gleam inside them. This was a woman whose spirit was nigh impossible to break and she would find a way to make you suffer until you begged to end it.

She was surrounded by a group of six ninja, two Jounin and four Chunin. Three of the Chunin were fixing their pants after their turn and the last one was getting ready. Anko's eyes instantly locked onto his. "Bring that dick over here," she hissed. "I'll bite it off and laugh while you bleed to death."

The Chunin sneered. "Quiet, snake whore," he retorted, "nobody gives a damn what happens to you. We could have done this in broad daylight and not a single person would have batted an eyelash." He walked towards Anko while unbuttoning his pants. "Now hold still and just enjoy the sensation. You try to bite me and my friends here are going to redecorate that pretty face of yours."

Anko spit a little blood out before answering with a grin. "How can I enjoy the sensation when there's nothing there?"

The Chunin's veins began to pulse rapidly in anger as he punched Anko right in the eye. "Shut it, bitch!" he sneered.

Anko looked back up to him with a bigger smile, a shiner already showing on her left eye. "Ah, is the wittle Chunin sad because he can't satisfy any women?" she cooed.

"You pathetic who-" the Chunin began before fading off. Anko stared in surprise at the black gauntlet covered hand that had erupted from the man's waist.

"Ah, did someone not invite me to the party?" a sickly sweet female voice said from behind the Chunin.

Everyone then noticed the cloaked woman crouched behind the rapist Chunin. It was immediately apparent that this woman was not normal. A cloud of darkness seemed to hang around her form. She had black and white flames for eyes and her smile was full of sharp teeth.

"Why, I'm so offended that I think I'll take something from you. Something… precious." The Chunin watched in horror as the gauntlet grabbed a hold of his unclothed penis.

"No, please!" the Chunin whimpered, tears beginning to pour. "I'll give you anything! Anything! I'll give you a turn with the snake whore! Just don't do it!"

Naruko giggled like the small girl she was. "Rapists don't get mercy," she said in a "isn't it obvious?" tone of voice. She then proceeded to rip the dick through the waist wound and threw it so hard at a shocked Chunin that it split his head in half.

While the remaining two Chunins stared at the dick sticking inside a building's wall, the Jonins reacted quickly. They both let go of Anko's arms and dashed towards Naruko. Without anything holding her up, Anko's body collapsed into the pile of blood and semen below her. Naruko frowned at the pitiful sight. _They will pay._

One Jonin was ahead of the other and launched at Naruko with a high kick. Naruko lazily leaned back, watching the kick fly by. She breathed out a small breath of chakra in response. _Kuro Futon: Kazenosasayaki_, she thought as the invisible air jutsu touched her opponent. Her small smile grew as a black tornado turned him into bloody bits instantly.

She sighed in pleasure as blood covered her body. She moaned as she rubbed the blood around her body before sucking her armored fingers clean of blood. "Ah, O+," Naruko said dreamily. "It's such a rare treat these days." Her head turned to the side and noticed the remaining Jonin standing still, horror on his features. Her eyes widened obscenely as she smiled, a large amount of sharp teeth being shown. "Maybe you have more?"

"Die! You monster!" the Jonin yelled, pulling out a kunai and charging at Naruko.

Naruko sniffed. "Pitiful," she stated. She waited for the Jonin to get close before acting.

As the Jonin swiped at her neck for the quick kill, Naruko's hand seemed to teleport to his wrist before flexing quickly. His wrist quickly snapped, dropping the kunai and leading to his forearm bone ripping through his skin. The Jonin's yell could easily be heard through the village, or at least seemed too. He stared at his forearm bone poking through his skin in horror.

"So this is what a Jonin equates to in Konoha," Naruko said with a disappointed tone. "How did you get your rank? Give the Hokage a little backdoor action? A mystery left unveiled since you'll be dying now." She kissed his forehead before whispering, "Say hi to Shinigami-sama for me." Before the man could answer, she ripped his forearm and hand out of his skin and speared it through his skull. The unnamed Jonin collapsed to ground immediately, horror the last expression on his face.

Naruko cocked her head the other way and saw the two remaining Chunin were still stuck in shock. They came out of their shock long enough to notice her gaze and began to slowly back away. She sighed while bringing her hand up. "I grow weary of you pests. Be gone from my sight. _Chiransu_," she whispered.

The two Chunin wondered at the name before seeing the area near Anko began to move. They looked over and watched as the pool of blood underneath the bodies began to churn and rise up against gravity. Two shapes detached from the blood and began to thin and grow longer. Before long two identical spears floated there, their tips pointing towards the two Chunin. One's eyes widened before pushing the other out of the way, just in time too. A red blur flew through the man's spot a second later, morphing into a shower of blood after it went a few more yards.

The remaining Chunin was not as lucky. The blood lance pierced through his stomach and pinned him to the wall behind himself. The man screamed as he vainly clawed at the spear. Even though it was made from just blood, the weapon was just as tough as the real thing. The man's efforts slowly decreased until his body just slacked, his last breath leaving him in under a minute. The spear morphed back into liquid again a few seconds after this, releasing the man's body back to gravity and brought it to the ground.

Naruko clicked her tongue. "Damn annoyance," she muttered as she strutted to the survivor. She flicked a strand of hair out of eye sight before reaching down to the petrified man. She grasped his Chunin vest and easily pulled him into the air with just one hand. She peered into the man's eyes while her head slowly grew closer. "Are you afraid, mortal?" she whispered with heavy malice. When the man didn't answer, she slashed through his right eye with a sharp fingernail. "Answer me, you pitiful sack of flesh!"

"YES!" the man shouted while trying to the stem the blood flow from his eye. "Please help me, Kami-sama!"

"Kami-sama?" Naruko whispered before letting out a chuckle. This turned into a short laugh before erupting into a hysterical fit. Naruko pressed her face directly onto the man's face and only laughed louder. The man pissed himself as the sheer insanity rolling from this laugh made his soul feel like shriveling (**look up Kira's insane laugh to get a small sample)**. The man noticed to his dismay that the demon's flaming eyes had disappeared to reveal crimson slits that had shrunk to the size of a pen head. Naruko's insanity was so strong that she lost control of her illusion. This was the look of a woman who had snapped long ago and had grown comfortable with it.

"Kami-sama?" She yelled directly into his face. "Kami-Sama? KAMI-SAMA!? There is nothing in this world like your fake god! There is no salvation coming for you when you die! You will only meet Shinigami-sama and rot in the Pit for eternity! And I'll be standing there watching you suffer at Shinigami-sama's side and pleasure myself to thought of your cries of pain! **NOW MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!**" She finished in her demonic voice and latched onto his neck with brute force, ripping his throat thoroughly. She gulped fast, drinking cups of blood within seconds.

It was not long until all that remained was shriveled skin and bones. She casually tossed the mess aside as she struggled to rein herself in. The roaring amounts of laughter coming from her slowly died down to a few chuckles every few seconds. Naruko giggled as she looked at the glorious amounts of blood laying everywhere. She was still hungry so she held her arms out and whispered, "Come to me, my precious."

Nothing seemed to happen for a second until the blood began to raise from the ground and flew towards her. The blood hit her clothes before seeping through into her body, including the blood already there. Naruko moaned and shuddered as the feeling made her pleasure senses go crazy. Knowing she had time as the feeling would last for a while, she turned around and moved next to Anko. She took her time looking at the special Jonin's amazing body while licking her lips. _Hmm, 38DD-26-38,_ she thought to herself, nodding mentally in approval.

Her giddiness turned to anger, however, as her eyes saw the assortment of wounds and sperm that lay upon her body. She took her cloak off and wrapped the poor woman in it, leaving her in her revealing bodysuit. She picked up Anko bridal style and shot off from the ground, making a beeline to her home. She proceeded to clean the woman and place her on her couch with blankets and a pillow. Anko did not move through the whole ordeal. Naruko went to her room and pleasured herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko: Woman of Darkness

Chapter 2

By: Thoughtless Mind

**AN: Forgot to do this in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or League of Legends. I only own the plot of this story and the unique aspects of it. This disclaimer is in effect for every chapter of this story.**

Anko groaned as she woke up from her sleep. "What... where..." she murmured as she opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar living room. It was a basic one: sofa, recliner, coffee table, and a large bookcase packed with literature. The weird thing was they were made out of wood and the cushions felt like they were filled with leaves or something.

Anko pressed her palms against her forehead. "What did I do last night?" she groaned. Her kneading stopped when her eyes widened as the memories of last night rushed through her head.

"Bastards," she growled as she checked herself. She was surprised to feel a plain black kimono around her form and no injuries on her. "What the..." she murmured as she got off of the couch she was laying on and looked around. "Some bastard took me to his damn house and freakin' cleaned me!"

Anko went silent as she assessed her environment. Their didn't seem to be anyone around, but she knew better. She had been a ninja for too long to let her senses slack in an unfamiliar environment, even if she was confused. She decided the best course of action was to investigate so that's what she did.

She was in the living room and across from her was a small firepit. She also noticed a large block of what seemed to be black ice near it. She looked inside after lifting the separate lid and found a large assortment of frozen food, mostly meat. She saw two ways to leave: a door that led outside and a hall leading deeper into the house. Anko silently walked through the hall and found herself in a bedroom. She looked at the giant plant lying in the center of the room. "That... is one big rose," she commented after identifying the type.

She peered around and saw a closet full of woman's clothing. Some made even a shameless woman like herself blush. _Well, at least the woman who lives here has good taste_. Seeing that was all in the room, she exited out to the living room and then out into the woods. She found herself in a large swamp filled clearing. She instantly knew she was deep inside Konoha's woods as there were very few places that had swamps inside. One side was filled with swamp leading to more woods while the other side had a large pond. She was surprised to find the waters were crystal clear so near to a swamp.

She turned to look back at the house and saw it was a simple fare: wooden and plain. Vines and other plants grew along the house naturally. She was amazed at the large blooms of flowers that sprouted from random locations on it.

"How did they manage to build this without disturbing the flowers?" she wondered aloud before stopping. "Wait... swamp filled clearing with a house in it, deep inside the woods?" she mused before it clicked. "The Woman of Darkness's home?!" she nearly screeched as she looked everywhere. She suddenly remembered a strange woman killing her rapists before she slipped into unconsciousness. _Oh shit! I've been abducted! _She froze as she heard water splashing behind her. She slowly turned around and felt her jaw drop.

A woman was slowly stepping out of the pond. She drew her hands through her blood red hair and Anko gulped as the water began to flow down her form. Anko watched one particular drop as it sped through the valley between her size DD bordering E breasts and a glowing rune. Anko noticed with jealously that they were perky and did not sag at all. She had quarter sized areolas and prominent nipples due to the cold water.

Anko continued to watch the water drop proceed its journey down across her light blueish skin. It quickly slid down her taunt stomach, Anko quickly admiring the musculature underneath the skin. The drop then arced to the right at her perfect waist before meeting thorny growth that covered her legs in a skintight but protective casing. Anko blushed as she noticed another drop continue down into her private area and she couldn't help but notice she was clean shaven.

Anko squeezed her thighs together at the sight of this gorgeous woman. Their was something about her that gave off an irresistible allure and Anko could not turn her eyes away. Every movement, no matter how small, was captured and proceeded to make her body heat up even more. She was getting close to cumming from the sheer sight when a voice broke her trance.

"Ah," the woman said in a low husky voice. "So my guest has finally arisen." A very toothy smile appeared on her face. "Like what you see?" she cooed as she posed sexily.

Anko whimpered as the heat in her nether regions began to spark and rise fast. She tried to push it down by reminding herself that this was the Dark Lady of Konoha, but it did nothing to her arousal. She made the mistake of looking into her eyes and noticed they were blood red like her hair and a slit for a pupil. She moaned as she felt drops beginning to pour down her leg.

The woman chuckled before walking up to Anko. She wanted to step back, but she found that she couldn't make her body respond. She also whimpered as more drops began to fall due to the chuckle. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long," she crooned while walking around Anko. "I've only shown my true form to a handful of people." Anko shuddered as breasts touched her back and hot breath tickled her ear. "Their groans lasted for hours," she whispered into her ear before licking it.

Anko moaned desperately as she tried to rein in the sheer pleasure this woman made her body feel just by talking. She had never felt anything like this before. A fire coursed through her veins like a lava flow and it was making everything extra sensitive. That lick almost made her crumble to her knees. She had to divert her attention somehow or she wasn't going to last very much longer. "Why... why have you taken me, Dark Lady?" she stuttered, ashamed with herself. She was supposed to be the temptress! "I am thankful... for your help last night but why?"

"Oh think nothing of it my dear," the Dark Lady responded while walking into her home and settling on the couch. Anko quietly followed her and sat back down on her resting place. "I will always help my fellow women in their time of need. I couldn't stand by and watch a feisty Jonin like yourself be degraded by some useless men."

Anko nodded in thanks while trying to avoid looking at her still naked body. "Um," she began, "do you mind putting on some clothes?"

Naruko blinked. "Why? We are both women; we don't have anything the other hasn't seen." She giggled while holding a hand in front of her mouth. "I would not think a hellcat like you would be a prude, especially with the way you dressed."

Anko whipped her head around and growled. "Don't act like you know me! Besides," she said before blushing and looking away, "I don't make it a habit of speaking normally with naked people I don't know. You also didn't answer my question."

Naruko hummed before scooting closer to Anko, making her nervous and her body began to heat up again. "Well, that is simple my dear," she purred. "Since I saved you, you are now indebted to me. And I do know you, Anko Mitarashi. I know about Orochimaru. I know about the curse mark. I know about the Council's attempts to kill you by sending you on highly dangerous missions mislabeled as lower ranks."

Anko flinched at the mention of her former sensei, a man she hated with her entire being. It was no secret who's student she was and the mark she held on her neck; the entire village and their kids knew. She paled at the mention of the missions, though. Only her and her close friends Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki knew why she returned to the village a total mess every time. "How... how do you know about that?" she whispered in shock.

Naruko grinned, showing off her enlarged canines. She reached towards Anko and caressed her cheek. Anko wanted to slap her hand away, but the pleasure from her sheer touch made her lightly moan instead. "I have little helpers scattered everywhere," she said. "Like this one for example." She reached towards Anko's neck and plucked the brown recluse that had settled there.

Anko shrieked and crawled away at sight of the spider. Naruko laughed as she petted the spider and placed the creature on the coffee table. It skittered away from sight and Naruko looked back at Anko. "The Hebi-hime of Konoha is scared of spiders? I'll have to keep that in mind," she teased.

Anko desperately tried to calm herself but the sheer act of having that poisonous spider near her jugular and her not noticing was making it hard. "Lady, you need frickin' pest control in here!" she yelled as she quickly checked herself for more creepy crawlies.

Naruko frowned as she let her magical power wash over Anko who suddenly stilled. "Now listen here," she hissed as she got closer to the purplenette. "my spiders are not pests. They are family. Would you like me to treat your snakes the same way?"

Anko's head dropped in shame. She knew how she felt as she kept some snake summons in her apartment for company. "I'm sorry, Dark Lady," she apologized. "I was just startled by the spider."

Naruko's frown softened. "Do not worry," she said softly. "I am not angry with you. I can understand your reaction." A sexy smile appeared on Naruko's face. "I like you Anko so I'm going to make you a deal."

Anko frowned. "What type of deal?" she asked cautiously. "I am thankful for your help last night, but I can take care of my self. I don't need any ones help and despite what you say I do not hold a debt to you."

Naruko licked her lips as she stalked closer to Anko. Anko tried to scoot further back but she was stopped by the sofa arm. She looked back for an instant and turned around to find Naruko in her private space. She tried to say something, but Naruko's eyes made her fall into a trance. "I like women like you," she began as she grabbed Anko's shoulders. "Brash." She straddled Anko's lap. "Feisty." She worked her hands underneath the kimono and began to tweak Anko's nipples. "_Bold._" She began to gyrate against Anko's mound. "And so _sexy_," she whispered into Anko's ear.

Anko moaned at the simulation she was receiving. She knew this could be considered rape, but she found she didn't care. This woman... no this goddess was giving her incredible pleasure just by talking and touching her! She had never felt this way before! "W-w-what do y-you want?" she groaned out as Naruko continued to pleasure her. She whimpered as liquid began to run down her legs in response to the licks and nips on her neck.

Naruko looked into her eyes and smirked. "I want you to be mine," she whispered huskily.

Anko looked like a scared deer. "W-what?" she stuttered while moaning. Naruko had never stopped her ministrations during the time it took for her to think up a response.

Naruko leaned forward and rested her forehead against Anko's. "I want you to be mine," she purred. "We are the same, you and I. Both outcasts from that village and both treated like less than slaves. I know your pain as you know mine. That is why I want you to be my most trusted servant, answerable only to me."

Anko sneered at that statement. "I'm not going to be someone's servant! Not even if you are the Dark Lady!" The sneer disappeared, however, as she moaned from the increased input of pleasure.

"Maybe you misunderstood me," Naruko said while grinning. "I did not mean servant as in slave. I meant follower, one who chooses to believe in someone. I am much more pleasing to work with than that pitiful village. Join me and I will fulfill your deepest desires."

Anko growled as she tried to ignore the pleasure. "I don't care! I won't betray Konoha!"

"You mean like your previous master, Orochimaru?" Naruko said, smirking at the wince she received. "Your master was a misguided fool who thought he could become Kami. He betrayed Konoha for glory and power and look what happened: he now hides in holes and caves, researching endlessly while jumping from place to place. If you join me, your decision will not be considered betrayal but loyalty."

Anko grew confused. "What do you mean?"

Naruko chuckled while tugging on Anko's right nipple, receiving a moan in return. "I mean to renew Konoha. The tree planted by Hashirama Senju has withered over the years and it needs to be burned to bring about new life. Sarutobi and his people are destroying this place with their lust for power. If you help me, you will be insuring the existence of the entire village."

Anko shook her head, slowly submitting to the pleasure. "No! I can't! If I do, I'll be proving everyone right: That I'm just another traitor like that man."

"And why does it matter what you have to prove?" Naruto questioned while caressing her cheek. "Do you really think they care? You are a traitor to them no matter what you do. If they have not changed their opinion after so long, then they will never change."

Anko slowly shook her head, the pleasure making her less stubborn. "But my friends.."

Naruko laughed. "Oh those two are the worst part in your case," she answered. "My little friends have informed me they only hang out with you to serve their own purposes. Kurenai uses you as a deterrent for other men and Yugao is watching you under the old bastard's orders."

Anko began to cry. "No," she started, "that can't be true." Even while she was saying that, however, she realized it was the truth. Kurenai acted nice while she was throwing kunai at men who stared at her but she became a frigid bitch in private. And Yugao was always questioning about what she did, what she thought, what she ate. When she found out, she would then only give the barest answers to every question and become irritated if Anko didn't leave her alone. It was like she was at a place she didn't want to be.

She looked at Naruko with pleading in her eye. "Why are you telling me all this? Why should I join you? How can I trust you?" She was silenced when Naruko placed a finger on her lips.

"I want you to be told the truth. You have been treated unjustly for years and saddled with so much blame. I have been done the same and suffered so much because of it. I only want to help you and be there for you." She sighed as she laid her forehead on Anko's. "I can give you the freedom you seek."

Anko stared into Naruko's eyes and searched for lies. She couldn't find any so she gathered her thoughts. "What do I... get... if I accept your deal?" she whispered slowly.

Naruko grinned roguishly. "I can remove that mark from your neck," she said while walking her fingers around Anko's body, earning a full body shiver in response. "I can give you the power needed to defeat your previous sensei." She then whispered into her ear, "I can also give you so much pleasure."

Anko felt her breath leave her as the fire in her flared back up at those words. She gulped as she unconsciously opened the kimono to get some air to her heated skin, revealing her upper body in the process. "And what would our relationship be?" she gasped.

Naruko nipped Anko's neck enough to draw blood and she greedily licked at the spot. Anko shuddered as her juices began to flow again. "We would be mistress and servant. You would be one of my allies and only answer to me. No one else would be like you." Naruko moaned as she rubbed her face against Anko's cheek. "Or we could become something... more."

Anko rubbed her hands across her body, desperately trying to keep the pleasure from going away. "What do you mean?" She froze when Naruko stared directly into her eyes, shadowy wisps leaving them.

"I was not lying when I said I wanted you to be mine," she answered, shocking Anko. "You are so beautiful and feisty. You have a will few could match and you are deadly in the bedroom and out from what I hear. The perfect match for the future empress of the world." She leaned forward and licked Anko's ear again. "I can barely stop myself from ravaging you right now. My pussy is burning with need and I am so fucking wet!"

Anko then noticed that she wasn't the only one making a puddle from her arousal. Naruko was leaking tremendously. She looked back up and saw that a cloud of lust was in her eye. Anko quickly thought through her options and came to a decision equally as fast. The Woman of Darkness had been honest with her through this entire conversation and she could also tell that the woman was hurting like her.

Naruko gasped as Anko looked back at her with a determined gaze. "Fine," she said with a fierce grin. "I'll join you. The village can go fuck themselves. I'm done taking orders from trash." Anko grew close to Naruko for the first time and rested her forehead against Naruko's. "I have a two requests, however."

Naruko let her eyelids hood, making her face even more sexy. "Oh, and that is?" she crooned.

"First tell me your name."

Naruko blinked before smiling. "I guess you are allowed to know it since you are my second," she responded. "I am known as the Woman of Darkness or the Dark Lady, but my real name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Anko felt her jaw drop yet again. "Namikaze!?" she screeched. "You're the daughter of the Yondaime!?"

Naruko laughed at her expression. "Yes, I am," she said. "I am the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. I was born on the night of the Kyuubi attack and my father sealed him within me to prevent anymore damage to the village." She cocked her head. "Now you said you have a second request?"

Anko shook her head before smiling sexily. "Yeah," she said while grabbing Naruko's hair and yanking her forward. "Finish what you started, bitch!" With that said, Anko crashed her lips against Naruko, earning her a loud moan.

oOo

Anko couldn't stay silent as Naruko rocked their pussies together. She was constantly moaning and groaning into Naruko's mouth as they ravaged each other. Anko looked into Naruko's eyes as she kissed her and saw so many emotions: lust, pleasure, satisfaction. Anko was shocked from her thoughts when Naruko placed two fingers inside her. "Oh!" she moaned. "Don't stop! Please!"

Naruko grinned as she added another finger, making Anko whimper. "Do you want to cum, Anko-hime?" she growled.

"Yes! Yes! Please! I can't take much more," Anko screamed around Naruko's nipple, sucking hard and fast.

Naruko moaned in response. "Then say the words!," she hissed. "Become mine! Become my Dark Queen! Offer yourself to me!"

Anko felt her brain fry as those words threw her over the edge. "FUCK ME!" she screamed as she increased her thrusts against Naruko's pussy and fingers. "MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!" She gripped Naruko's hair and roughly smashed their mouths together. She pulled back enough to talk and whispered, "I want to cum all over you. Let me cover you in my sex, master. Let me blend my essence with yours and become your servant for eternity."

Naruko roared as the desired words sent her over the edge. Her canines lengthened instantly and she proceeded to bite right into her shoulder where the curse mark was. She then began to pump magic and chakra into her, forming a bond between them and clensing her body of impurities. She then began to drain Anko's blood to finish the bond.

Anko's eyes shrunk to pin points as her body reached its limit. She let out an unholy scream as the floodgates broke and she began to squirt everywhere. Her body arced off of the couch against her will.

Naruko screamed as well as the pleasure Anko was feeling rushed back through the bond and overloaded her senses. She grabbed Anko, pressed her body against her own, and continued to grind her pussy against Anko's while riding the feelings out.

After two minutes of mind blowing pleasure, Anko and Naruko collapsed down on the couch, their lower bodies laying in a puddle of sex. Naruko reached down and gathered a handful of the liquid. Anko stared at her, eyes hazy and body panting, as she proceeded to drink.

Naruto shuddered as the taste registered. "Mmm," she moaned as she opened her eyes and looked at Anko. "We taste so good. Here, try some with me." She then began to kiss Anko, sharing the sex excrement between their two mouths.

Anko felt a minor orgasm rock through her body at the incredibly sexual act. "Oh master," she groaned as she smiled at her new mate. "You are such a dirty girl. You taste so good as well."

Naruko giggled as she kissed Anko one last time before cuddling up against her. She used her magic to conjure a soft blanket and a large pillow for them. "Only for you my dear," she replied. She looked into her eyes. "So, do you feel any different?"

Anko was confused before taking inventory of her body. She instantly found the chakra drain from the curse mark was gone and her reserves had increased dramatically. She reached up to her shoulder and felt for the mark and began to cry when she couldn't find it. She lunged at Naruko and tried to eat her face off. "Thank you! Thank you!" she muttered feverishly in between kisses.

Naruko eagerly returned her affection. "_I told you I wanted the best for you, beloved,_" she said telepathically, not wanting to interrupt the lovemaking.

Anko pulled back, shock clear across her face. "Did... did you just talk inside my mind?" she whispered.

Naruko nodded. "_Yes, I did,"_ she replied mentally again. "_You and I are bonded now as mates. You only have to think something and I will hear it. This way we will always be together, no matter the distance.__ You will never be alone again."_

"_Thank you,"_ Anko responded mentally. And she meant it. Her body felt better than it had in years. It was like the curse mark had made her a boulder and with it gone she was a feather. She could_ feel_ the enormous amount of chakra flowing through her veins, restoring health and vitality. Her musculature was bulking with power yet still held the sexy and streamlined look. She even thought her breasts were getting bigger. "_Did __you do something to my boobs, Naruko?_" she asked with a blush.

Naruto chuckled before caressing boobs that were the size of her own now. She made a feral smirk at Anko's moan. "_It is merely a side-effect of my magic enhancing your body. __It is enhancing your body to its full potential. All of my servants are given the same treatment. You, however, are special my dear."_

"How is that?" she said aloud, gasping as her body began to heat up again..

Naruko stopped her ministrations and scooted up so she could look into her mate's eyes. "_I am giving you the chance to become __an aspect of me. A creature of the night, a mistress of blood, the assassins of the olden days."_ Naruto bared her fangs and Anko watched in awe as her slits widened into a pool of blood red. "_A Vampire."_

Anko looked at her mate in awe. "Your eyes are so beautiful," she whispered, her blood-loving side coming out.

Naruko blushed for once at the adoring look Anko was giving her. "So, is that a yes?" she asked, a hypnotizing sound entering her voice.

Anko didn't hesitate. "Yes," she said eagerly. "Make me like you master!"

Naruko smirked before lowering her head to Anko's neck. She licked a spot on her neck before clamping down. Her blood eyes began to glow mystically as she began the process. Her teeth hollowed out and began to pump her own blood into Anko.

Anko moaned at the bite and then gently held Naruko's head as she continued. "Yes," she crooned, rubbing her hand through Naruko's silky hair. "Make me one of the night. Make me like you Master. Fill me with your blood!"

Anko could feel the changes occurring. Unholy power was flowing through her body from the bite. She smiled widely as her teeth sharpened and lengthened and her brown eyes became pools of blood. Her spiky ponytail came undone and formed a halo around her form. She lifted her hand and clenched it, watching as her delicate hand gripped with unholy strength.

Naruko abruptly ripped her head up, face covered in blood. A tainted coil formed in the place where the curse mark used to be, showing Anko was now hers. She growled before kissing Anko, who was all to happy to oblige. She eagerly began to clean her own blood off of her lover's face and moaned as her arousal began to rise.

Naruko pulled back and sexily looked into Anko's hazy eyes. "How does it feel beloved?" she purred. "To be a daughter of the night? To be forever young?"

Anko growled. "Less talking, more fucking!" she huskily whispered before clamping onto Naruko's neck and began drinking.

Naruko yelped as her lover bit into her. It soon turned into a growing moan as pain and pleasure rippled through her body. "Yes!" she screamed, pushing Anko's head closer. "Mark me! Show the world who I belong too! Let more of my blood become yours!"

Anko lifted her head from Naruko's shoulder and stared into her eyes for a moment before screaming as a massive orgasm ripped through her. Naruko quickly went down and began to drain Anko of all the incoming liquid. After drinking it all, Naruko popped back up and began to make out with Anko. They both moaned as blood and cum mixed together and was shared between them.

Anko shuddered as a minor orgasm rocked through her. She stared into Naruko's eyes with love and adoration. "Your blood," she began before shuddering again. "Oh your blood! It tasted so sweet, so heavenly! I could drink for the rest of my life and not be satisfied!"

Naruko smirked. "And that's how it should be, my Anko-hime," she purred. "You were of course drinking the blood of a god after all."

Anko blinked. "A god?" she repeated while cocking her head. "Are you really a god, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko grinned widely. "Well, I prefer to consider myself a devil." She leaned forward. "Here. Let me show you why," she whispered before kissing Anko again.

Anko's new eyes widened as memories of Naruko's death and rebirth washed through her mind. She soon began to growl as she watched her mate be mutilated, tortured, and killed. Her face became gleeful and lustful when Naruko came back and unleashed hell. Her face then became shocked as she watched Naruko's training from the nine souls inside her and what she was capable of. Her face then settled on happiness and laughter after seeing last night's events. She especially loved the terror Naruko caused on the men who had raped her.

She looked at Naruko and grew a teasing smile. "Did you really have to split a guy's head open with another man's dick?" she asked, barely able to hold her laughter inside.

Naruko shuddered in disgust. "I could barely hold onto the cursed thing," she said with a sneer on her face. Somehow it made her look even more beautiful to Anko. "I tossed it as far and as fast as I could. I do not want a man's private area that close to me again ever."

Anko's grew a frown. "You and me both," she said with anger in her eyes. "I only wish you had left the trash alive so I could kill them." She chuckled sinisterly as an evil gleam appeared in her eyes. "I would have been more... _thorough_."

Naruko shuddered in pleasure at the look. "I knew I picked perfectly when I saw you," she cooed. She grew closer and smashed her tits with Anko's. "I can barely look at you without wanting to go another round."

Anko smiled demurely. "Then what's stopping you? M-a-s-t-e-r?" she asked enunciated lowly.

She squealed in surprise and happiness when Naruko tackled her.

_**Several hours later – around 11 am**_

Naruko slowly drew circles on Anko's taunt stomach. They had promptly moved to the bedroom after almost destroying the couch. She was sure she would have to throw it out anyway since it was stained all over. Shinigami, that woman was a sexual monster! They had went at least ten rounds before she collapsed into an exhausted sleep. Naruko speculated that the removal of the curse mark and her transformation had given her extreme amounts of stamina. Hell, Naruko was a stamina demon and even she was feeling slightly tired!

Naruko gazed down at her new mate's face. She had such a serene look on her face. Naruko giggled as some drool slid out the corner of her mouth. She softly wiped it away before continuing to caress her face, a soft smile appearing on her features.

Anko moaned as she woke up. Her blood eyes opened and looked into Naruko's slits. She raised her head and began to kiss Naruko who was happy to oblige. Unlike the past kisses, this was slow and passionate. Both could feel the love each held as they as they softly caressed each others lips.

Anko pulled back and sighed. "That... was amazing," she said dreamily. "I've never felt that good before."

Naruko smiled softly. "Same here," she whispered. "Pretty good for a first timer, eh?"

Anko laughed. "I'll say," she said happily. "Where did you learn all of that stuff?"

"Well, I'll just say that my teachers and Kurama had very healthy sex lives and leave it at that."

Anko frowned sadly. "I really wish I could meet him," she said, referring to Kurama. "He sounds like a cool fox."

Naruko chuckled as a tear appeared. "Yeah," she said fondly. "I never met him personally, but I know he and I would have been great friends." She peered down at Anko when she wiped the tear away.

"Don't worry," she said with an evil smile. "We'll make them pay. All of them."

Naruko grew a similar smile. "That we will," she said before sighing. "I would love to stay here with you all day, but I'm afraid we must go back to Konoha. I must proceed with the next part of my plan."

Anko cocked her head. "Oh?" she hummed. "What's that?"

Naruko smirked as her eyes began to glow. "Why, infiltration my dear!" she chirped happily as she rose from the soft flower petals. "I plan on joining the village and working my magic. I plan on seducing people to my cause and undermining the old prick's position."

Anko rose as well. The sheer sight of Anko stretching as she got up would have killed most of the population in Konoha from blood loss. Now that she was a vampire, her body had adapted to becoming the perfect temptress. Her body gave off an allure like Naruko's that made it impossible for anyone to resist her. Most would not find her blood eyes and fangs weird at all due to the allure making them smitten. "Well, we better head off," she said after working the kinks out of her shoulder. "It's going to take a while to get out of this forest." She was surprised as Naruko sensually walked to the door. "Master, are you not going to put on any clothes?"

Naruko turned around and smirked. She placed her arms under her breasts, making them more pronounced. "Why should I?" she purred. "Everything in this forest is mine. My subjects would love to see their master in the nude. It gives them a reason to exist."

Anko's features turned sickly sweet. "So bold master," she commented. "I'm afraid you are not leaving without clothing, however. Your body belongs to me as mine does to you. Nobody is allowed to see us like this unless we both approve."

Naruko smiled evilly. "So possessive my dear," she cooed. "I like that." She then sighed while turning to the side and pouting, making Anko giggle. "I guess you are correct. That means..."

"Means?" Anko prodded before jumping back as Naruko smiled widely and gained an insane look in her eye.

"OUTFIT CREATION TIME!"

_**One Hour Later**_

Anko looked at her new duds and blushed. Her standard attire was provocative and she had designed it that way. The more time they were staring at her breasts, the less time they had to dodge the snake coming at their head. This was taking it to a new level, however.

Her hair had been permanently let down by Naruko's orders. The effect it had on her appearance was amazing. No longer did she have appearance of a tomboy, but that of a purple beauty who could stop hearts with a glance. Her arms were covered on the top with leather bracers and the rest were covered by gloves. Cloth was attached to the gloves and formed a cape at her back that fell to her knees. Her legs were covered to her thighs with metal boot/heels. Her breasts were covered with a leather harness that hung to her skin and formed a thong. Her modesty was further hidden by sheer cloth that formed a loose skirt. Tassels of cloth were attached to the side of her boots and moved with the wind. (**AN: Check profile for link to picture. Not mine but somebody elses)**

Anko's blush grew even more as she thought about walking through the street in this. "M-master," she began hesitantly. "I don't think I can do this." She looked up and felt her jaw drop as her master dressed in front of her.

Naruko slowly slid her black sheer thong up her body, knowing Anko was looking at her. She drew it tightly against her crotch, smiling at Anko's whimper. She tantalizingly grabbed a bra of similar material and slowly drug it up her body, moaning as it caressed her nipples. She quickly latched it in place before looking at Anko. "But my dear," she purred, "you look so ravishing in that outfit." She frowned. "Are you ashamed of yourself?"

"No!" Anko said quickly. She looked away while rubbing her hands in embarrassment. "I just... don't want people who aren't you looking at me with lust."

Naruko smiled softly at the loyalty Anko was showing. She walked up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Anko," she whispered. "I am flattered you are so loyal to me, considering we've only known each other for a few hours. But do not hide who you are: a beautiful young woman in the prime of her life. People will stare regardless of how you dress. This only draws the eyes more frequently." A demonic smile then morphed her face. "If someone decides that to take that looking farther, however, you have my permission to mutilate and/or drain the idiots dry."

Anko's face glowed warmly. "How could I not be loyal?" she responded with embarrassment. "You've done more for me than anyone else has in my entire life. I've become more powerful with you in an hour than I ever could on my own or with the villages help." A feral smirk then appeared. "I'll gladly follow your advice, master."

Naruko laughed while shaking her head. "You know you don't have to call me master," she said. She gently wrapped her arms around Anko's neck. "We are more than that. Naruko-chan or just Naruko is fine."

Anko returned the kiss Naruko gave her. "Okay, Naruko," she said with arousal in her eyes. "Now put on some clothes before I ravish you again. We'll be here all day if that happens."

Naruko winked. "Doesn't sound so bad to me," she teased. She hopped back as Anko swatted at her. "Fine, fine," she said before clicking her fingers.

Anko watched as darkness moved from the corners of the room and covered her form. The shadow twitched like it was alive while it moved along her form. The darkness seeped into her and revealed her new form which made her gasp.

Naruko was now covered in a white/red multi-layered dress. It had a blood red ribbon tied on the breast area and the remaining two pieces of cloth fell down the dress. She had blood red cloth wrapped around her waist, bulging at some places. The area between her neck and breasts was bare, showing smooth skin. Her neck had a wicked looking brace around it, a dark red gem in the center. Her arms were covered in demonic armor. It consisted of skulls with horns for shoulderpads and silver colored gauntlets covering the rest of her arms. The gauntlets were segmented with purple demonic runes running the length of them and had sharply pointed fingers. Barely seen underneath the dress were high heeled black boots. **(Link to picture in profile. Also not mine but someone elses)**

The most notable change, however, was her appearance. She had blinding white hair that hung closely around her head. Her red slits had turned into all-compassing blood orbs and her eyes narrowed to make them even more apparent. Her smile was now filled with sharpened teeth which were white like her hair. The thing Anko was staring at the most was the bat-like wings that spawned from her back. Anko couldn't help but wish she had some as well.

Naruko smirked at Anko's longing look at the wings. "I'm afraid I can't do the same to you, Anko-hime," she said. "Since I am the Nidaime Kyuubi, my body is made of chakra and magic. I can form my body into the shape I need."

Anko's head fell with a dejected look. "Crush my dreams why don't ya?" she mumbled. She shook her head before looking back at Naruko. "Well, you ready to leave?"

Naruko nodded while looking around at her home. "Yeah. I'm really going to miss this place."

Anko walked up behind Naruko and embraced her. She licked Naruko's cheek. "We haven't broken in every area yet," she said seductively. "I believe we'll be seeing it sooner rather than later."

Naruto chuckled as she snapped her fingers and they were taken away by darkness.

_**Konoha Village Front Gates**_

"Go fish," Izumo said as he sighed. "I hate this game and this place," he muttered while glaring at the check-in house.

"Same here," Kotetsu muttered. "Why do we always get slotted with this? Every time we go for missions, this is all that's left."

"Maybe it has something to do with us waiting until the afternoon?" Izumo said while rubbing his chin.

They looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Nah, can't be," they said simultaneously.

Izumo leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He sat back down and looked at the road out of habit. His eyebrows raised when he saw a dot on the horizon. "Hey," he said, nudging his partner, "someone's coming."

Kotetsu spun around. "Really?" he exclaimed. "That's a first!" They leaned outside the booth and waited.

It may have been the distance, but the dot seemed to disappear only to reappear closer. It wasn't long until they realized it was extremely fast movement when a blur appeared in front of their booth. Izumo and Kotetsu rushed to get their checkboards and came back in time to see the blur solidify. Kotetsu rocketed back with a nosebleed and smashed his head against the opposite wall while Izumo barely staunched the blood flow with his hand when they saw Anko and Naruko. "Um," he stuttered while trying to act cool, "welcome to Konoha, the strongest village in the world. M-may I ask what your reason for visiting is?"

Anko couldn't hold it. She began to laugh loudly while holding her chest. "Oh," she moaned, "it hurts too much!" Naruko could only shake her head.

Izumo blinked while Kotetsu reappeared with tissues in his nose. "Um," Kotetsu began, "what's so funny may I ask?"

"You, you idiot!" Anko said after reigning in her laughter. "If I knew you two would react like that, I would have changed my outfit years ago!"

The duo blinked. "Do we know you?" Izumo inquired. He surely would have remembered a purple bombshell like this. _Maybe guard duty is withering my brain._

Anko smirked while moving a bang out of her eye. "I would hope so!" she said. "I come through here almost every week covered in blood and throw a jug of sake at you two lazy asses!"

The duo felt their jaws drop. "ANKO!?" they shouted, not believing their eyes. "What... how... what happened to you? You look..." Izumo faded off.

"Damn sexy!" Kotetsu shouted with a thumbs up. He was promptly whacked by Izumo and told to be polite. "What? The truth will set you free, they say. I personally wish it would set that leather harness free-" He was promptly silenced as Izumo smashed his face into the booth.

Anko laughed again. "I didn't know you were such a pervert, Kotetsu."

Izumo rubbed his head embarrassed. "Well, you can hardly blame him. You look rather ravishing." He cleared his throat after noticing he said that aloud. "You never said why you changed, though."

Anko blinked before smiling softly and looking at Naruko. "It was because this of this woman here," she said fondly.

The duo looked at Naruko who was giggling. They both blushed and awkwardly moved their legs. "Now boys," Naruko said while placing a hand on her hip. "Don't get too worked up. I'm taken if you know what I mean." She motioned towards Anko with her head, smirking as the kunoichi began to blush.

The two Chunin felt like there world had been rocked. "Uh... what?" Izumo managed to say after a moment. Kotetsu was silent on the floor, blood gushing out and a perverted smile on his face.

Anko laughed. "I think you broke them," she teased.

Izumo stared at the two before shaking his head rapidly. He placed the very sexy images into the back of his mind and proceeded with his job. "I'm assuming Anko-san is returning from a mission so I only need your name and reason for visiting, miss..."

"Lilith," Naruko answered with a dark smile. "Lilith Akuma. I'm seeking refuge here from the Blood Wars in Kiri."

Izumo winced. "Any reason why you are named after the wife of the devil?" he asked hesitantly while writing the information down.

Anko was smiling at their inner joke while Naruko shrugged. "My clan had very... _very... _close relationships with demons. It was normal for children to be named after them."

Izumo paled at that information. "O-okay," he stuttered. "Enjoy your stay in Konoha."

Naruko grinned before walking away. Izumo couldn't stop himself from watching her ass move. "Oh, Izumo-chan," she called back, making him straighten up.

"Yes ma'am?"

Naruko looked back with a seductive smile. "Enjoy your jerking off later tonight. I hope I'm as good in your fantasies as I am in real life," she said before strutting off, a laughing Anko in tow.

Izumo couldn't hold it anymore. He shot back and smashed his head against the wall, blood pouring like a river. _What a woman,_ he thought pervertedly.

_**Hokage Tower**_

"You are such a tease!" Anko said, laughing still. "I'm going to have to remember that one!"

Naruko grinned while sticking her head up like she was royalty. "It only comes naturally to someone like me," she said while gesturing at herself.

Anko shook her head in mirth. "I don't think there is anyone else like you, Lilith-chan," she said with a beautiful smile.

Naruko pointed at her. "And don't you forget it," she said a snobby voice. They both devolved into laughter as they reached the front door to the Hokage Tower.

They quickly entered and headed up the stairs to the top level where the Hokage office was. They exited into a waiting room and walked up the secretaries' desk. She looked up and scowled at their dress. "May I help you ladies?" she asked in a snooty voice.

Anko wanted to tear her head off, but just smiled in response. "Yes," she said while subtly biting her teeth. "I need to take this woman to the Hokage. She is seeking refuge from the Blood Wars in Kiri and I met her along the road."

"And who are you?"

Anko winced. "Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jonin." she said, knowing the response.

The woman's eyes narrowed as a sneer appeared on her face. "Oh, it's you," she spat before punching the intercom. "Hokage-sama, Anko has someone she would like you to see. She says she is seeking refuge from the Blood Wars in Kiri."

"Let them in," an old voice answered back. Naruko had to fight the scowl that wanted to appear on her face at that prick's voice.

They moved past the secretary, both of them feeling the sneer the woman was sending their backs. Naruko subtly touched Anko's hand and watched her shoulders untense. "Thank you," she muttered before opening the door.

The Hokage was sitting at his desk behind a mountain of paperwork. He finished the form he was working on before looking up. "Ah, Anko-chan," he greeted with a smile. "I see you changed your attire. You look very beautiful."

Anko felt disgust build as the sight of his lecherous eyes gazing at her. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said with a fake smile before gesturing to Naruko. "This is the woman I wanted you to meet."

Naruko watched as Sarutobi's eyes moved to her and she almost lost it. She wanted to blast the man into oblivion, but she held back, knowing his end would be at her choosing and it was not now. "Hello, Hokage-sama," she smiled falsely, "I am Lilith Akuma. I've come to your beautiful village in hoping you would allow me to live here."

Sarutobi nodded while peering at her form with lust. Naruko and Anko saw it clear as day and felt their disgust rise. "I see," he began slowly. "Is it just you or are there more Akumas coming?"

Naruko sadly shook her head. "My family was killed recently by the Mizukage's hunter squads. I am the only survivor." She looked down as tears began to fall from her eyes. "They held them off long enough for me to escape. I heard their cries as I drove my horse as hard as I could."

Sarutobi sighed. "That is a sad tale," he said while shaking his head. "I would be happy to let you live here, but I must ask, and I am sorry to do so, how you can contribute to the village? Everyone pulls their own weight here."

Naruko scowled internally. _Fool just wants more power for this blasted village, _she rambled internally before answering. "If you would allow me, I would like to join your shinobi force."

Sarutobi blinked before laughing. "I do believe you are too old to join the academy, my dear. Excuse me for guessing but aren't you in your twenties or so?"

Naruko smirked. "Actually, I am only eight years old," she said delivering the bombshell.

Sarutobi looked like he had swallowed a lemon and Anko was blushing crazily. _Oh shit! I'm a cradle robber! _She then began to giggle wickedly. _But that just makes it more kinky!_

Sarutobi coughed, not believing his ears. "You can hardly expect me to believe that statement," he said with a smile.

Naruko's smirk widened. "That would be true normally, but you don't know anything about my clan."

Sarutobi blinked owlishly. "What is it about your clan that makes it so special?" he asked curiously.

Naruko smiled widely before standing up. She rolled her neck as her bat wings sprung out and almost touched the ceiling. Sarutobi jumped out of his chair while Anko stifled a laugh at his reaction. Naruko chuckled lightly. "That is the normal reaction I usually get, Hokage-sama. My clan were more than this, but the best two words to describe them would be... demon worshipers."

Sarutobi kept staring at the wings with a wide mouth. His focus hopped back to Naruko's face at those two words. "Demon worshipers, you say?"

Naruko nodded while laughing at the irony. "Yes, my family had very close relationships with most demons. It was very common for my family to take husbands or wives who were demons. Therefore, all the children had weird characteristics like horns, tails, enlarged teeth, different skin textures, and so on. With their permission, we even sometimes sealed demons into newly born children." She gestured to her wings. "I was one of the rare few to be given this privilege as you can see."

Sarutobi sat back down as he stared at this... abomination of a child. "May I ask what demon was sealed into you?"

Naruko's smiled turned downright demonic. "Succubus," she said in an airy tone.

"Of course," Sarutobi said as he mentally hit himself. "I understand what this has to do with the wings, but how does this matter concerning your age?"

Naruko shrugged. "All kids who have a demon sealed into them age rapidly. Most reach full development at the age of twelve and stay that way for the rest of their life. You can imagine how long they lived as a result. Before they died, we had some elders who had been around since the Warring Ninja States era."

Sarutobi paled at the mention of people who were at least three times older than him, one of the two oldest shinobi living. "I see," he said slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. "Do these demons give you any abilities besides longevity?"

Naruko nodded as she held her palm up. A gust of black wind appeared on her hand, shocking Sarutobi and making Anko grin at her power. "The demons augment our physical abilities tremendously and they allow us access to demonic chakra natures. This is **Demonic Wind**. It completely overwhelms normal wind jutsu and can even turn the air into a vacuum."

"Such power," he muttered lowly to himself. Naruko and Anko heard it with their enhanced hearing and frowned. They were replaced with smiles as Sarutobi looked back up with a dazzling smile. "I would be delighted to allow you into the village and the shinobi forces. Welcome, Lilith, to your new home!"

_Not for long, _she mentally added before bowing slightly. "You are very generous, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi waved his hand. "Don't mention it," he said before pulling forms out of his desk. "I just need to fill out your details for the academy records and find you a home."

"I can supply that," Anko said, stepping forward. She smiled at Naruko's hidden smirk and the Hokage's interest. "I've got room in my apartment. Besides, I've grown fond of the little demon."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I think you two will get along splendidly," he said before trashing some forms. "Now I just need your details and you can pop inside before classes end."

After a few minutes of false information, Anko and Naruko exited the Hokage tower and began to head towards the Academy. They smirked as men and women turned into blood rockets when they saw them. Anko shook her head in disbelief. "Did I ever tell you you are a genius?" she said with a large smile.

Naruto laughed. "You could stand to do it more often," she responded.

"How did you do that?" Anko asked, still not believing what she saw. "You had him believing every word. He didn't even question you thoroughly or suspect you as a spy."

Naruko smirked. "As a being above pitiful mortals plus being a vampire and a succubus I can make my body, my eyes, my voice hypnotic. It's child's play to make an old man fall under my spell."

Anko giggled at her master's confidence. "Do you think I can do that?" she asked hopefully.

Naruko laughed. "Of course you can," she assured her. "You are like me after all. It should come naturally after a while."

Anko cackled in excitement while rubbing her hands. "Yes," she muttered evilly, "All the dango shall be mine."

Naruko sweatdropped at her mate's eccentric behavior.

They arrived at the Academy and quickly headed to Naruko's room. When she saw the room number, Anko smiled. "Looks like you get Iruka-kun for a teacher. Don't worry about him; I think you'll like him. He can get kinda boring while in lecture mode, but he is a nice guy."

Naruko smiled at the look in Anko's eyes. "You seem very fond of him."

Anko softly smiled. "He's like a brother to me. I have no doubts about him like Kurenai or Yugao." She frowned when mentioning her former friends. She looked at Naruko when she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make sure he is on our side then."

"Thank you," Anko said sincerely. She then opened the door and led Naruko through.

Iruka was in the middle of a lecture about the Second Shinobi World War when the door opened. The classes' heads and his whipped to the door only to feel their jaw drop. Two gorgeous women had just walked into the room.

One looked at Iruka and waved while smiling. "Hi Iruka-kun!" she said excitedly.

Iruka blinked while Kiba muttered '_Lucky Bastard!'_. "Um, do I know you?"

The woman blinked as well. "How can you forget a face and body like mine?" she asked incredously. "It's me! Anko!"

The children frowned as they recognized the name from their parents while Iruka felt his jaw drop. "Anko-chan!?" he exclaimed. "What happened to the trench coat? Not that you look bad, but..."

Anko waved it off. "I just felt like a change was needed." She shook her head. "We're getting off track. I've brought you a new student." She gestured towards Naruko. "This is Lilith Akuma. She is from a small clan in Kiri who was recently killed due to the Blood Wars."

Iruka scoffed. "Is this one of your jokes?" he said. "She is obviously around our age, Anko-chan."

Anko shook her head with a smile. "Hokage-sama thought the same. She looks this way due to her clan's practices. They mature rapidly and remain this way for the rest of their life. You can ask the Hokage for more information if you are so inclined. Take care now. Bye-Bye then." With her piece said, Anko exited the room but not before giving Naruko a sly wink.

Naruko returned it before crossing her arms under her breasts. This gained her blushes from all the boys and jealous looks from the girls. Iruka cleared his throat, trying to look at her face. "Well, Lilith-chan," he began, "Introduce yourself to your new classmates. Likes/dislikes, dreams, hobbies, that sort of thing."

Naruko smiled before looking at the class. "My name is Lilith Akuma as you all know. I like blood, destruction, and women. I dislike rapists, child abusers, men, and demon haters. My dreams aren't suitable for such young ears. My hobbies are training my clan abilities, gaining information about the world, and... certain activities." At that comment, Iruka blushed darkly while the kids turned to each other in confusion. "I hope to grow closer to you all. Some," she paused while leering at Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and licking her lips, "more than others."

The three girls paled at her stare before shivering.

Before they could begin asking questions, Iruka cleared his throat. "Well, that was an interesting introduction, Lilith-chan," he said awkwardly. "Now let's just find you a seat." He looked around before spotting the brooding emo in the corner. "Take the seat by Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he could do with some company." He laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

Naruko grew a predatory smile as she saw her minion. She strutted towards Sasuke's row, smiling at the apathetic look he was giving her. Her smile grew as she felt all the mens' eyes on her ass. She sat down and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Hello, Sasuke-chan," she whispered quietly, her eyes widening and making her look insane. "How is Itachi-kun doing?"

Sasuke's apathy melted into fright as he recognized the voice and that look in her eye. "M-m-mistress," he stuttered quietly. "What are you doing here?! You could get caught!"

_Oh contrare', my little Uchiha,_ she responded inside his mind, making Sasuke jump slightly. _Don't speak aloud. Just think and I will hear it._

_How are you inside my head? _Sasuke thought frantically.

_I told you three Uchiha that I could do things beyond your comprehension. This is child's play to me, _Naruko responded smugly. _Anyway, this is all part of my plan. Phase 1 was to announce myself. The Uchiha Massacre will work nicely for that. Phase 2 is deep infiltration. I'm going to rip the Hokage's support away right from underneath him. Soon he will have no allies and it will only be me and him._

Sasuke gulped at his bosses audacity. _So what are you doing here in the academy? You look old enough to be an adult._

Naruko turned slightly and Sasuke flinched at her toothy smile. _What better way to take over a nation than by corrupting their youth? Making your enemy today grow up to be your ally tomorrow? _With that said, Naruko returned her attention to Iruka's lecture.

Sasuke figured the conversation was over so he did the same. He could only wonder how crazy his life would become now that she was here.

After a few hours more, the final bell rang and Iruka gathered his stuff and quickly evacuated the room, leaving the children alone.

Naruko stood up and began to go down the rows when she suddenly found her way blocked by a horde of girls, Ino and Sakura at the front. She heard Sasuke groan behind her. "Not this again," he muttered.

Ino crossed her arms, trying to imitate Naruko's bust but failing miserably. Sakura just stood in an akimbo stance. "Don't get any ideas just because you sat by Sasuke-kun today," Ino said with her head turned up. "He belongs to us."

"Yeah! You freak!" Sakura added while trying to look intimidating.

Naruko held her armor covered hand up to her mouth and began to laugh. "Oh! This is rich!" Naruko said between chuckles. "Sasuke-chan hasn't been in school a day after the tragedy and he already has a horde of fangirls. It must be some type of record."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Don't act so familiar with him! He is ours." She looked up and down Naruko's form, blushing in jealously. "Besides, you're way too old for him anyway."

Sakura put her tongue out. "Yeah! And your fashion sense sucks."

Naruko chuckled and shook her head while shrugging. "And they don't have a complete brain between all of them," she commented. She peered at the women between hooded eyes. "Obviously, you girls were too busy staring at my amazing body to hear my introduction." She smirked when some girls looked away with a blush.

Naruko walked closer to the girls making them back up slightly. "I guess I can tell you again. I despise men; they are nothing but ants beneath my heel. I prefer," she slowed while rubbing an armored finger across Ino's cheek, "beautiful women." She laughed as Ino hopped away from her, a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Eww!" Ino shouted. "I certainly don't swing that way so don't get any ideas!"

"Aww," Naruko pouted before winking and licking her lips. "You don't know what your missing. Who else knows how to please a woman more than another woman?"

Ino, Sakura, and the girls blushed before walking away quickly. As they reached the door, Naruko called out to them. "Hey," she said, gaining their attention. "I don't have any attraction to emo king here. But... if you want some advice on how to snag his heart, meet me at training ground 5 two hours from now. I can share some good pointers."

The girls looked at each other nervously before heading out. Naruko turned around to find Sasuke glaring at her. "What are you doing?" he growled. "I'm ignoring them so they will leave me alone."

Naruko grinned before patting him on the shoulder. "Cheer up sour puss!" she said before beginning to walk, Sasuke reluctantly following her. "It's all part of my plan. I'm not offering them dating advice." Naruko grinned evilly, scaring Sasuke slightly. "I'm going to pick them apart one by one. Those who don't pass the test will have their mind wiped of the event and given a suggestion to drop the ninja program. I will not allow this village to become weaker through fangirl infestation."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her deception. "And what about the ones who pass?" he asked curiously.

Naruko smirked while walking powerfully. "They join our little group of allies. I will then begin their training. If they impressive me," she stated while gazing forward with lust in her eyes, "I may let them become mine."

Sasuke blushed as the naughty images went through his head. He may have been a kid, but he definitely knew what she meant by those words. They exited the academy at this point and began heading to the Uchiha district.

"So," Naruko stated, breaking the silence. "How did the Hokage take the news?"

Sasuke looked at her confused before understanding. "He was not happy," he stated with a frown. "When he saw Itachi and I walk in, I think he about had a stroke. The Council weren't very amused either. When Itachi explained it was the Woman of Darkness who attacked," Sasuke grew a grin for a split second before replacing it with a frown, "he went mental. He picked his desk up and threw it through the window."

Naruko began to cackle madly. "I wish I could have been there to see it," she said with longing.

Sasuke shook his head before placing his hands behind it. "There was a big announcement about it early today. I've never seen so many pissed off people in my life. There was a group of ninja who formed up and said they were heading straight into forest after her. The Hokage tried to stop them, but they were gone before he could speak. Nobody has heard of them since." His right eye peered at her from the side. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

Naruko laughed while she began to skip. "Oh, it was not me," she said in a sing-song voice. "My subjects took care of them. It's a shame. Ninja tree hopping, that is. You go so fast that you don't notice the little things. Like a spider thread that is like razor wire."

Sasuke gulped at that little piece of information. _Note to self: don't travel through the forest in the trees._

They arrived at the district only to turn down an adjacent street. Naruko looked at Sasuke discretely and saw a small tear in his eye. She frowned before clearing her throat. Sasuke quickly acted like he had something his eye before turning to her. "We will make Danzo pay," she said softly. "I promise you that."

Sasuke nodded before giving a small smile. "Thank you, mistress," he said quietly. "I just wish..." A few more tears fell out. "Mother and father had made it. It feels weird coming home and not seeing them waiting for me."

Naruko frowned before holding her hand out. Shadows gathered around it before turning into her personal lantern. She wrapped the chain around her hand and began to walk quicker, the lantern swaying silently. "Come," she said, "you just reminded me of one my duties. Where is your home?"

Sasuke saw the rare serious look and quickly ran ahead to their apartment. He opened the door and walked inside, Naruko strutting inside behind him. It was a simple apartment: dining room, living room, bath, and two small bedrooms.

Itachi was positioned at the dining table, his head in his hands. He peered up when Sasuke entered, but he quickly dashed forward when Naruko walked in behind him. A kunai appeared in his hand and he drove it straight towards her forehead.

His eyebrows raised slightly when Naruko lazily caught his wrist. She shook her head before backhanding him back into his recently vacated chair. Itachi winced at the power behind that strike; it almost broke his jaw. "Paranoid much, Itachi-chan?" she said with a demonic smile.

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the smile and voice like his little brother. "Mistress?" he asked bemused. "What are you doing here?"

Naruko rolled her eyes. "You two are like record players," she commented before motioning outside. "Come on. I got something really cool to show you." With that said, Naruko sprouted her wings and flew off towards the Uchiha estate. The brothers looked at each and shrugged before hopping after her.

They found her on the highest building of the district: the Clan Head building. She was gazing over the district with a blank look. When Itachi and Sasuke landed behind her, she smiled lightly. "So much death in this small place," she commented while looking around. She snorted when seeing the bodies still laid where they were slain. She could see even from distance that all their eyes were gone. "It seems respect for the dead does not matter to Konoha's government."

Itachi and Sasuke did not know what she meant until they activated their Sharingan. Once they saw the bodies, red was all they could see. "How dare they!" Itachi snarled, his emotionless mask breaking for one of the few times. "I have bled for this village every day and this is how they repay me! By desecrating my fellow clan members' corpses!" He became silent reluctantly when Naruko raised her hand.

She had sensed something during his outburst. Closing her eyes while holding her arms out, she began using her magic to sense for life. Finding it amidst the corpses, she grinned ferally. "Found you," she said in a low voice before stomping her foot.

Itachi and Sasuke stood still as rumbling echoed out through silence. They jumped as screams of fright sounded out underneath them. The sound of glass breaking was heard as long vines shot out of the building with two bodies in their grasp. The vines arced through the air before stopping in front of the three. Naruko and Itachi's eyes narrowed while Sasuke just looked confused. The two men were dressed in ANBU gear but had blank face masks. "Root, Danzo's ninja," Itachi said, clearing his confusion. "Probably the ones who were taking the eyes."

The two ninja just remained silent. Naruko beckoned the vines closer and they obliged. "Seems you've been caught in the act, ants," she said with an imperial sounding voice. Even though they were emotionally repressed, the voice still made them feel like dirt beneath this woman's feet. "Do you know who I am?"

The ANBUs remained silent, like they were trained. Naruko twitched her fingers and the vine ends plucked their masks off, revealing almost too normal features. "Hmm," she said while placing a taloned finger on her lip, "tough crowd. Seems I'll get more answers by doing it the hard way."

Her eyes widened insanely as she plunged her hands into the two man's stomachs. An extremely wide grin appeared on her face as blood sprayed onto her. Sasuke flew to the side of the building and began to puke while Itachi just stood there. He had seen much worse.

Naruko slowly stood up, dragging her hands through their bodies in the process. She stared into their eyes and saw the embers of fear rising. "Do you know who I am now?" she asked in her otherworldly voice.

"D-dark... Lady," one muttered between blood stained teeth. The other just looked at her, feeling fear and not knowing what it was.

"Good," she crooned. "You know who you will be serving then after your souls are mine." She then pulled her hands out. What made Sasuke gape and Itachi's eyes widen were the two balls of blue flame she now held in each hand.

The ninja instantly slackened, dead as a doornail. Naruko stamped her foot before turning towards the Uchiha brothers. Behind her the vines receded into the ground, taking the bodies with them. Naruko grinned demonically as she placed the two balls of flame into her lantern, which instantly lit up in a ghostly blue light.

"What are those?" Sasuke pointed nervously at the flames in the lantern.

"Those are those two ninja's souls, aren't they?" Itachi responded with silent confidence.

Naruko nodded. "Very astute as always, Itachi," Naruko praised. "Yes, they are souls. One of my aspects is soul manipulation. I can take someone's soul whenever I please or I can give it back. I cannot create new souls, however. I can only manipulate what is already there."

Itachi pinched his nose bridge while Sasuke gaped again. "How many aspects do you have?" Itachi inquired, trying to figure out how powerful she was.

Naruko smiled. "Nine," she said simply. "The two you've seen so far are plant manipulation and soul manipulation. The other seven are my secret." She finished with a wink. She then looked back out over the district. "You might want to brace yourself," she said offhandedly before channeling her magic.

Sasuke and Itachi watched in awe as a massive pulse of energy they could barely see with their Sharingan erupted from Naruko. It sped out into the distance before stopping at the boundaries of the district. They then watched as hundreds of blue flames appeared.

"Are those...?" Sasuke began.

"The Uchiha's souls? Yes," she said simply before raising her arms.

They watched as the flames raised from their resting places before disappearing into the clouds above. At their confused gaze, Naruko explained. "A person's soul goes to where it belongs a few days to a week after dying. If the person died suddenly or tragically, that soul can linger and become a demon. With the way they died, I believed it would be best for me to force their souls to go. Otherwise, they would have likely stayed and haunted this place for eternity."

Naruko heard two thuds and turned around to find both Uchiha's on the ground, bowed with their heads touching the roof. "Domo Arigato!" they both shouted.

Naruko blushed while scratching her head. "Dōitashimashite," she muttered softly. Itachi and Sasuke raised from the ground and smiled. Not smirk, but a genuine smile!

Itachi coughed, bring her attention to him. "So, what else do you have to do, Mistress?" he asked politely.

Naruko sighed while scratching her head further. "For one, we need to grab Kakashi and head to Anko-chan's house. I have something I should probably tell you three if we are to work together."

Itachi noticed the way Naruko added chan to Anko. "Is there something going on between you and Anko-san?" he asked.

Naruko laughed happily. "I would hope so since we are mates!"

Itachi's eyebrow raised while Sasuke looked shocked. Naruko could also see some anger in his eyes, but thought nothing more of it. "You certainly work fast, Mistress," Itachi said with a crooked smile. "Does this have something to do with the dismemberment of a few ninja in an ally found this morning?"

Naruko for once looked shocked. She then clapped slowly. "You continue to amaze me with your intelligence, Itachi-chan," she said with pride. "Yes, it does. After helping you three Uchiha, I was heading home when I heard a woman scream. Despite my feelings, I investigated the matter." The Uchiha backed up as stones began to float around Naruko who was scowling. "I found two Jonin and four Chunin raping her."

Itachi frowned with disgust while Sasuke had a look of pity on his face.

"I proceeded to rip them apart and took Anko back to my home in the forest. We had a talk once she woke up and now she is my Dark Queen, my beloved." Naruko then frowned as her magic began to pour out. "Take this as a warning. If you show any disrespect towards her, I will keep you alive long enough to show you what your entrails taste like."

Itachi instinctively saluted while Sasuke quickly nodded his head. "Hai," they both said quickly. They had seen her power and knew she was not bluffing.

With that said, the three left the compound and arrived at Kakashi's apartment within a minute. Naruko banged on the door before impatiently tapping her foot.

They heard what sounded like a cat screeching and a man cursing before footfalls headed to the door. It opened to reveal Kakashi standing shirtless with a pair of sweat pants and his headband over his eye. "Ma, ma," he grumbled, "Who is it?" When he saw Naruko, you could see the large smile behind his face mask. "Well, hello little lady," he said in a suave voice. "How can Kakashi Hatake help you?"

Naruko grinned back before punching him in the stomach. Kakashi collapsed against the door frame, coughing loudly. "If I didn't need your lazy ass, I would have killed you for that sloppy come on," she said in her true otherworldly voice.

Kakashi paled when he heard that familiar voice. "Crap," he groaned, "I had almost convinced myself that was a bad dream."

Naruko rolled her eyes before bopping him. "Get dressed," she commanded, "we have a meeting."

Kakashi sighed before retreating into his home. He came back a few minutes later with a blue shirt on and his kunai pouch strapped to his leg. "Ready," he said dryly.

Naruko nodded before snapping her fingers. The three men then felt a pressure fall around their body. "I've placed an illusion on you to make you invisible," she said, answering their curious looks. "Meet you at Anko's." Naruko then disappeared like she wasn't even there in the first place.

The three Uchiha blinked before looking at each other. "Please don't tell me my day is about to get weird," Kakashi pleaded.

Itachi shook his head before leaving. "You don't know even the half of it," he said.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly before hopping away with a pensive Sasuke following.

oOo

Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke arrived in front of Anko's apartment less than a minute later. They landed to find Naruko looking at them with a smile. "Took you long enough," she chirped.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well, you see, a black cat-" he stopped when Itachi hit him over the head. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

Itachi sighed. "Don't even think about using your excuses on the mistress," he said tiredly. "She might just kill you for it." Kakashi promptly became silent.

Naruko laughed while cocking her hip. "I'm not that heartless," she said with a large smile. "Unless it was going to be something stupid. Then I might have been angry."

Kakashi smartly did not say anything.

Naruko shrugged before knocking on Anko's door. It was only a moment before it opened to reveal Anko in a tight black shirt and a pair of workout shorts. "Naruko-chan!" she exclaimed. Her attention was then drawn to the men when Kakashi covered his nose as blood rushed out. Itachi blushed slightly and sighed like a Nara who was fed up with life. Sasuke just stared openly at Anko, a bright blush across his face and, unseen by everyone, a flash of jealously.

Anko pouted. "You didn't say we were having guests," she said in a whiny voice. "I could have opened the door naked you know." At that, Kakashi collapsed with a perverted smile. "Damn pervert."

Naruko grabbed Kakashi's leg and drug him into Anko's house, the others following her. Depositing him in her living room, she began to slap him until he woke up. "Now that you are alive again, we can start the meeting," Naruko said annoyed. She walked over to a recliner and sat down.

She waited as Itachi and Sasuke just leaned against the wall while Anko sat down on her lap and cuddled with her. Kakashi quickly stuffed tissues up his nose to prevent more blood loss. "I would start this meeting with introductions, but we all know each other so that's not necessary," she said before sighing. "This morning I decided to change my policy of not becoming attached to any of you. With that being said, I think it would be prudent of me to inform you three as to who I am. Anko already knows this information."

Anko glanced at her with a worried look. "Do you really think you should tell them?" she asked slowly. "Don't you think that this kind of spur of the moment?"

Naruko chuckled while staring back. "That's how it happened with you, my dear," she answered. "I seem to recall you not rejecting me."

Anko blushed at that statement. "Rejection really wasn't on my mind at the time," she muttered lowly so only Naruko could hear her. This made her smile before looking back at the men.

Kakashi had a curious look on his face. "What do you mean 'who I am'?" he repeated. "Aren't you the Dark Lady, Demon of Konoha's Forests?"

Naruko nodded her head. "Yes, that is my current title." A small smile appeared on her face. "I was someone else before that, however. Someone this whole village knew." She gathered her breath before saying it. "My former name was Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Itachi and Kakashi felt the breath leave their body. "NANI!?" Kakashi shouted, jumping up from his seat. "HOW DARE YOU! Naruko-chan was slaughtered by barbarian ninja four years ago! SHE IS DEAD! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE HER!" A rage filled stare tried to set her on fire. "Don't you dare say you are my Teacher's daughter like that again! I will put a **Raikiri** through your heart!" he shouted.

Naruko frowned as she pressured him with enormous amounts of magic. "Hold your tongue Kakashi before you find your head missing," she hissed with deadly intent. "I am telling the truth. I was born on October tenth eight years ago during the Kyuubi attack. My parents were Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero."

Kakashi sat down with a shocked look. "How do you know that?" he mumbled. "Only a very select amount of people knew about their relationship. Hell, I didn't know about it until I caught them kissing by accident."

Naruko heard a gasp and saw Sasuke was staring at her with awe. "So you really are my age?" he said bemused. "How do you look like you are twenty or older?"

Naruko sighed sadly. "That goes with the next thing I have to tell you," she stated. She then snapped her fingers, a bright smile appearing. "Why tell you when I can just show you?" She looked at the farthest wall and said, "**Memory Projection.**"A beam appeared from her eyes and solidified onto the wall as a transparent square.

The boys were about to ask questions before scenes began to play on the square. It started with the day she was thrown out of the orphanage and continued to the present. Kakashi and Itachi grew increasingly angry at the treatment she received while Sasuke was doing the same and growing slightly green. When they got to Naruko's execution, Sasuke could barely keep the vomit down at how sadistic these ninja were to a four year old girl. Kakashi began to rant about he was going to skin the bastards' alive and Itachi was barely keeping from doing the same.

The three men were incredibly shocked at what occurred inside the seal. Even Anko was amazed despite having seeing the memory before. They all could feel the power these individuals held regardless it being a memory. Seeing the Shinigami and Kyuubi talking to each other put shivers down their spine. They were all happy, however, when Nocturne was killed. They could tell nothing good would come from letting him live.

When Naruko became the Nidaime Kyuubi, the Uchihas thought their jaws would never leave the ground. The scene when she came back to life and began to slaughter her assailants would probably stay with them forever. They looked at her with more respect and fear than before. She kept her training secret and sped through the previous night's events as they were already known. She and Anko blushed as she tried to skip over their first meeting, but the three managed to catch a glimpse. Kakashi rocketed back into a wall with a happy smile, Itachi had a very bright blush on his face while trying to look anywhere except the screen, and Sasuke was collapsed on the ground in a faint. His eyes were rotating swirls and he was twitching slightly.

Naruko chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry about that," she said apologetically. "I forgot that part was in there."

Anko laughed like crazy. "Hey," she said with a teasing smile, "at least we know they aren't gay! I had some suspicions about Itachi-kun over there, but I'm sure the female population will be happy to know he doesn't bat for the other team."

"I'm not gay," Itachi grounded out. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Well," Kakashi said, recovered from his episode, "maybe it has something to do with you never giving a woman any sort of personal attention. Ever."

"That's because I'm already seeing someone!" he yelled before paling at what he said.

The others became very interested at that statement. "Oh do go on," Naruko said while motioning with her hand. "I want to hear this."

"Same here," Sasuke said with his eyes narrowed. "I've never seen you with a woman at all, nii-san!"

Itachi sighed, realizing the cat was out of the bag. "That's because she doesn't live in Konoha," he said while pinching his nose again. "I met her in a town after one of my missions and we hit it off. I didn't care to mention her to... Mom and Dad because I didn't think it was important."

"Okay... well? Spill!" Sasuke said with excitement. Naruko thought Sasuke was acting weirdly, but she just placed it in the back of her mind. She wanted to hear this as well.

Itachi frowned. "It's not your business who I am seeing, otōto," he said with a strained voice. "In fact, it 's none of your businesses." A cough from Naruko made him sigh. "But in the interest of not being murdered, I guess I can say who it is. Shizune Kato."

Naruko laughed loudly. "Tsunade Senju's apprentice!?" she said between chuckles. "You know she is like ten years older than you right?"

Anko poked her in the boob. "You're one to talk!" she teased.

Naruko rubbed her head. "Yeah, that is the pot calling the kettle black," she admitted freely. She looked over at Kakashi due to him being quite and noticed he had a miserable look. "What's on your mind scarecrow?"

Kakashi looked up before slowly lowering his head again. "I failed them," he said simply. "Your parents were the closest thing I had to parents after mine died. I promised them I would keep you safe when they weren't around. And I fucking failed them!" he shouted as he launched up from his seat. "I failed Obito! I failed Rin! I failed Minato-sensei! I failed Kushina-sama! And," he looked back at Naruko, surprising her at the deep sorrow and remorse in his eyes, "I failed you." He collapsed back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I can't ask forgiveness for all those mistakes."

Naruko frowned as the sort of happy mood suddenly shot itself in the head. Anko, Itachi, and Sasuke didn't look like they were going to do something so she took a breath. "I just have one question," she asked slowly. "This will determine whether or not I allow you to... get close to me."

Kakashi looked down at her, a shred of hope filling his eyes. "Anything," he stated openly.

Naruko took another breath. "Did you at least try to look for me?" she asked, despising herself as her voice shook.

"Of course I did!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I went through every orphanage here! They all told me they didn't have a Naruko Uzumaki living there. Most I thought were lying to me so I searched the premises but I found they were telling the truth. I searched the streets when I could but... the village was close to collapsing after the attack. Since I'm one of the top ninja, I was sent constantly on high profile missions in order to make our appearance stay strong. I was gone for weeks at a time only to come home for a day and be sent out again." A weary look appeared on his face. "I rarely got breaks and when I did I couldn't move from the bed for most of it." Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I was on an assassination mission in Iwa when you were killed. When I got back I... I couldn't take it anymore."

Naruko's eyes widened. "You mean..." she said, not believing what she was hearing.

Kakashi just turned his wrists out towards the group and they all saw the multiple slash marks on them. They were faded but they were there. Everybody's eyes widened. Kakashi tried to kill himself!?

He sighed. "I was lucky, or unlucky to me it seemed, an ANBU came by to give me my next mission. He rushed me straight to the hospital and they managed to stop the bleeding in time. I've been on medical leave ever since, a 'potential flight risk' as they say."

Anko shook her head in disbelief. "Out of all the shinobi, I picked you as the least likely to snap."

Kakashi smiled sadly. "I know your life hasn't been good, Anko, but you don't know what it feels like to fail every promise you ever made. I had a sworn duty to protect my comrades and I failed. Obito died in a rock slide due to my injury. I killed Rin on accident with my own technique. My sensei died saving the village and his wife died later on. All I had to do was protect their daughter." His head fell down at that. "I failed that promise and I couldn't see any point in living after that."

"You technically didn't fail them," Naruko suddenly said, bringing the attention to her. She smiled brightly, actually making the room seem a little brighter. "I'm alive, aren't I?"

Kakashi's smile brightened slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." he said. He then began to nervously shift his eyes. "Um, could you do something for me?"

Naruko blinked before nodding. "Sure. What is it?"

"Uh... could you... turn back to the way you looked before all this?"

Naruko smiled softly, knowing Kakashi was just seeking reassurance she was who she said she was. "Yeah. Hold on."

She closed her eyes and began channel her magic and Kyuubi chakra. They watched as her white hair slowly began to turn blonde. Her eyes changed to sapphire blue, her teeth desharpened slightly, and her whisker marks became thinner. When she stopped changing, she opened her eyes and she could hear Kakashi and Sasuke gasp. "You've got your dad's eyes and his hair, but your face looks like Kushina-sama's," Kakashi said fondly.

Naruko smiled slightly before changing back. She gently picked up Anko and got up. She patted the wrinkles out of her dress before heading to the door. "Well, I guess that's all we have to discuss today. I'm heading out to Training Ground 5. I have some girls to... scare into submission." She ended with an evil cackle.

The other four sweatdropped and felt pity for those girls. Anko looked at the three men and started shooing them. "Get out of my house! Your not wanted here. I have no food for you."

Kakashi pouted and used the famous **Puppy Eyes Jutsu**. "Please!" he whined. "I'm so hungry!" He screamed as a python came flying through the air at him. "Retreat!" he yelled as he shunshined away just in time.

The snake and Anko looked at Itachi and Sasuke simultaneously and flicked their tongues the same way. The Uchiha duo just raised their hands before exiting quickly. Anko dismissed her buddy and skipped to the bedroom. "Time to make Naruko a surprise," She said with a mischievous smile.

As they walked away, Itachi noticed that Sasuke was being unusually quiet. He was usually trying to chat his older brother's head off. "What's on your mind, otōto?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly. "Always able to read me, huh Itachi-nii?" he said.

Itachi's mouth twitched. "That's my job." he responded back. "Now more than ever."

Sasuke sighed before looking up at his older brother. "I think I should tell her about me." he asked bluntly.

Itachi nearly stumbled at Sasuke's direct reply. "What?! Are you serious?" he asked, eyes showing real shock. "Dad and Mom had you look like this to protect you."

"I know that!" Sasuke said harshly before continuing quieter. "It feels wrong to me. Naruko's gone through so much and told us most of her secrets. We are the only people in her life now, regardless of how we entered it. Shouldn't we be as honest to her as she has been to us?"

Itachi looked at his little brother for some time before smiling slightly at him. "Those were some very wise words Sasuke," he said softly.

"Hey, it happens sometimes," Sasuke said happily. "You're not the only smart one in this family."

Itachi chuckled slightly. He had been making some steps lately to free up more of his emotions. With Naruko's craziness, he knew that they would come back quicker than usual. "The decision is yours," he said finally after some thinking. "Your life is the one that will change the most from this." He stopped Sasuke by rubbing his hand through his hair. "Know I'll support you regardless of your decision." He looked off into the distance and saw a patch of white round the corner. "You might want to hurry if you are intent to do this."

"Thanks Itachi-nii!" Sasuke said happily. He then surprised his older brother by kissing him on the cheek before sprinting towards the training ground.

Itachi touched his cheek before continuing his walk back though. _How __many years has it been since "she" did that? _He wondered as he strolled down an ally.

oOo

Sasuke arrived at the training ground no. five within record time. He was noticing even more lately the extra power his body now had from Naruko's boost. He trained as hard as he could after school and he found the exercise routine that tired him the most before that day only made him lightly sweat now.

He landed inside the clearing and instantly noticed Naruko. She was walking in weird directions, trailing her armor finger through the ground. Sasuke analyzed the pattern and soon saw she was forming an elaborate pentagram, one that covered the entire field. Along the edge ran symbols he did not recognize in repeating patterns. "Naruko-chan, what are you doing?" he said, only to shout as a boulder went flying by him to smash a tree into oblivion.

He hesitantly looked back to find Naruko with a surprised look and her hands in front of her mouth. "Oh shit!" she said. "You snuck up on me, Sasuke-chan." She grinned and leaned forward slightly in an akimbo stance. Sasuke blushed slightly as the top of her breasts were more visible. "That's bad for your health. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?"

Sasuke blinked. "Well, I was assuming that my mistress would be powerful enough to sense an academy student sneaking up on her," he teased back. "Maybe your stories are just highly exaggerated?"

Naruko slowly strutted up to Sasuke, a challenging smile on her face. "Oh?" she said. "The little duck has some quack to him, eh?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I've got more than quack," he smirked right back. "I've got bite."

Naruko laughed. "Sure, sure," she mocked. Her face then became serious. "What did you want to talk about? It better be quick. I can hear the harpies getting closer."

Sasuke sighed as he gathered his courage. "I've been thinking since the meeting," he began. "You've helped my brother and I so much since the... incident. You've even trusted us with information that you had no reason to give to us except you wanted to. I felt that in order to repay that kindness my brother and I should share some information of our own."

Naruko had a worried frown. "Don't feel like you have to," she said quickly. "I told you guys who I really am because it was needed for us to work together. If the release of this information hurts you or Itachi, I don't need to hear it." She began to scratch her pointed ears nervously. "Despite how cheesy this sounds, I am starting to like you guys. Maybe its because I was socially isolated for four years, but I don't want you guys getting hurt."

Sasuke heard what she said and that only reaffirmed his decision. "Then I don't have any problem telling you then," he said finally. He looked at his shirt before raising it up.

Naruko was about to ask him what he was doing when she saw a seal flash into existence. She peered at it and quickly identified it. "A genjustu seal?" she murmured. "Why would you need one?"

"Because of this," he said before putting his fingers into the Ram seal. "**Kai,**" he said firmly.

Naruko watched as a wall of energy formed closely to Sasuke's skin. It then began to crack before bursting into pieces. Naruko stayed still, transfixed at what she was seeing. Sasuke Uchiha was no more.

In his place was a cute ravenette. Her hair was longer than Sasuke's, long enough that she had to put it up in a high spiky ponytail, tied with a red hair ribbon. Her remaining hair framed her face, a moderate amount of bangs slightly covering her eyes. She was wearing a miko's outfit, a white haori that was a little big and a pair of red hakama pants. Her feet wore black tabi socks and sandals. Her A bordering B cup breasts were bounded up with bandages, bumping out slightly enough to be seen. The Uchiha crest was displayed proudly on the back of the haori in a large insignia.

What Naruko was most interested in was her face. She wasn't a good judge, but she knew that Sasuke or whatever her name was now would be a beauty in the future. Unlike Sasuke's apathetic look and constant frown, this girl had a bright gleam in her eyes and a soft smile on her face.

The girl bowed to Naruko. "My real name is Sasuki Uchiha," she stated.

Naruko felt her jaw drop for perhaps the first time ever. "Huh?" was all she could think to say.

"WHAT!?" A multitude of shouts sounded behind Sasuki, scaring her.

She hopped back near Naruko and groaned when she saw her fan girls staring at her with shock and heartbreak. "Tell me they didn't just hear that?" she groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Okay. They didn't," Naruko answered back snarkly.

Sasuki glared at her. "Ass," she spat.

"Yes. I have a lovely one. Your point being?" Naruko answered back with a grin.

Sasuki screamed in frustration. "Forget it," she said. She walked off a short ways. "Just deal with the situation. We'll talk more afterwards."

Naruko laughed while stomping her foot. The girls screamed as the earth they were standing on threw them into the clearing. They scrambled to their feet only to look in shock as the pentagram glowed with a black light. A field of noticeable energy formed a large sphere around the clearing.

"What... what the hell?" Ino shouted as she looked around. She turned around and looked directly at Naruko. "What did you do you freak?!"

She whimpered when Naruko's face broke into an insane grin. "I've sealed this place," she giggled hysterically, making the other girls begin to worry. "No one can leave until I dispel the seal. That means we have as much time to play as possible." She said this in that little girl's voice, making some of the girls start to freak out.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked in a scared tone.

Naruko just tilted her head with that same smile. "I'm cleaning house," she said simply. "I won't allow your breed of stupid to infect the shinobi corps any more. You either leave this clearing as a competent kunoichi or you leave with no memory of this and a suggestion in your head to quit the ninja academy."

"You can't make me do anything!" Ino yelled. "I'm a Yamanaka! Mind tricks don't work on me!"

"Oh?" Naruko hummed as she moved her head to the other side. "Do you know what I am, little mind walker?"

"N-no?" she asked, scared of the answer.

Naruko's eyes widened massively as her bat wings sprouted from her back. "**I'm the Dark Lady!**" she roared in that demonic voice. With that said, she flew into the crowd of girls, laughing like a woman unhinged.

Sasuki sat by a tree, hoping Naruko didn't kill any of them.

oOo

_**Thirty minutes later**_

Naruko sighed as she popped her shoulders. "That took longer than I thought it would," she stated as she looked around. Out of maybe eighteen girls, Sakura and Ino were the only ones still in the seal.

They didn't look very good either. Sakura was on her knees, panting like she had just run a marathon. Her clothes were ripped in several places, barely hiding her decency. She didn't even care at this point, though. She was covered in mud, scratches, and bruises. Naruko had gotten lucky with a small air blade that managed to cut her long pink hair in half. Now it just stuck closely to her face, sweat falling like a river. Naruko had put them through the mother of all evasion practices and it showed. Boulders, small fires, blackened marks from lightning, and wet spots were all over the clearing.

Ino wasn't any better. Her long ponytail had come unraveled and blonde hair hung around her body like a thin shroud. She was laid out on the ground, groaning from a kick Naruko had just given her. She was revealing more skin than Sakura by a far margin due to her revealing clothes. The bandages that covered her legs originally were now hanging from her in tatters. Her purple shirt was rags and only a few strong bandages was keeping her breasts from being viewed. Her purple skirt was in the same state with only a handful of bandages hanging from her stomach. She blushed when she realized that her pink panties were showing as a result.

Naruko smiled at the two girls. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I knew something was special about you two the moment I laid eyes on you," she said while slowly walking forward to Ino.

She tried to crawl away from her, but she moved too slow. When Naruko grabbed her arm, Ino flinched as she was expecting a punch or something. When nothing came and Naruko just placed her on her feet, she turned back to stare at Naruko and to her surprise she found the white haired demon smiling brightly. "You may be a woman, Ino Yamanaka," she said, her voice making Ino listen to her unconsciously, "but you have some major balls. Acting so confident despite knowing you were outclassed and even having the nerve to call me a freak to my face?" Naruko grew close to her and stared deeply into Ino's eyes. Ino felt her cheeks blush at her intense stare. "I like women with balls," she said seductively.

Ino looked away. "I told you I don't like women like that," she said firmly. Still, with the way Naruko was staring at her, a small part of her mind was wondering what it would be like.

Naruko grew closer, almost nose to nose. "And I told you only another woman knows how to pleasure a woman," she whispered while kissing her cheek. Ino began to blush heavily.

Naruko made sure Ino could stand before heading to Sakura. Sakura didn't have enough energy to fight anymore so when Naruko grabbed her arm she didn't resist. She continued to look away before Naruko gently moved her head. She found Naruko smiling gently at her, which surprised the hell out of her. "You, Sakura Haruno, are the one who surprised me the most," Naruko said with mirth. "I picked you as the one to collapse first, but you managed to find some backbone and hold it together. Maybe there is more of a shinobi in you than even you imagine. Some of your punches actually tingled, which is a lot better than Ino over there did."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino yelled.

Naruko turned around while placing Sakura's arm under shoulder. She walked forward and leaned her against Ino, who took her gently. "It means, Ms. Thing, that you should spend more time training physically and in your clan jutsu than dieting and determining what shade of toenail polish you want to wear for Sasuki-chan over there."

Sasuki perked up when her name was mentioned. She got up from her tree seat and calmly made her way over to the three girls. Sakura and Ino blushed slightly when she got closer. _He even looks cute as a girl! _They thought at the same time.

Naruko smirked at Sasuki while crossing her arms. "So what did you think?" she said.

Sasuki turned from her to gaze at the new girls. Ino and Sakura blushed underneath her attention. They thought this was the same person so they were surprised when Sasuki actually smiled. "I didn't think it would work, but you actually found some good product amidst the rubbish," she mused. She looked into their eyes. "I hate saying I was wrong, but you two surprised me as well. I personally thought you would both collapse and cry like little girls when the going got tough."

Ino and Sakura looked down in shame. Were they so weak that even their crush thought they were worth nothing?

They looked back up when Sasuki began talking again. "Sakura, it may not look like it but some those craters are yours. It seems like your a mini-Tsunade in the making. Maybe that's what your destined for."

Sakura smiled like the sun. Her crush had actually given her a compliment! _Maybe the way I've been acting wasn't the right way? _She thought suddenly. _I even admit that despite being dirty, the way my muscles feel actually... feels natural. Its like they are supposed to feel this way._

Sasuki looked at Ino. "Ino, you may not have been as strong as Sakura, but you were definitely more flexible. Despite loosing almost all your clothes," at this point they both blushed brightly, "you barely have any wounds on you. And you still put up a fight. You were one of the only girls that got close enough to even throw a punch at Naruko. The other was Sakura. I would call that an accomplishment right there."

Ino blushed more. _She acknowledged me!_ She screamed in her head. _I have to admit that I was pretty cool. And despite the situation, I can't even make myself complain about my clothes or my body. That was so amazing dodging those attacks like they were nothing!_

Naruko had fond smile on her face. "Well, that settles that!" she said, drawing all the attention. "Welcome to the crew, Ino, Sakura!"

The two blinked at her. "What do you mean?" Sakura questioned. "What crew?"

Naruko cleared her throat whiled raising a finger. "This wasn't just a test to see if you were a simple fan girl or if you had the spirit of a kunoichi inside you. This was an audition to join my little group. If you impressed me enough, I decided I would train you guys. And if I was really impressed," she paused to lick her lips, "I would have allowed you to become mine."

Ino and Sakura instantly hid behind Sasuki. "Please don't let the mean lady take us Sasuki-chan!" Ino whined. "We process will stop acting like fan girls and actually start training more."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah! We'll even start pestering you about dates! Right, Ino?" She got a fast nod in return.

Sasuki shook her head while laughing. It shocked the other three because it was beautiful and they had never heard her laugh before. "That's a shame!" she said while turning around with a smirk. "I was going to offer you two a date. I only ever wanted strong people around me. That's why I dismissed all those requests."

Ino and Sakura felt their jaws drop. "Really?" Ino squealed. "You will?"

Sakura looked at her weirdly. "Didn't you just get done saying to Lilith-san that you don't like women like that?" she asked.

Ino blushed darkly while pressing her fingers together. "Well, yeah I did," she stated slowly. She flicked a glance at Lilith who was smirking and her blush grew darker. "I'm starting to think, however, that it might not be so bad." She looked at Sakura curiously. "What about you?"

Sakura blushed just like her. "Well, to tell the truth," she said nervously, "Recent events have made me think I may be... bisexual"

Ino, Naruko, and Sasuki blinked at that statement. "What do you mean?" Ino asked slowly as she stepped closer to her best friend.

"I... I like Sasuke-kun a lot," Sakura stated slowly, "But lately, I can't stop staring at Lilith-san and," at this point she looked up into Ino's eyes, "and... you, Ino-chan."

Naruko whistled at that discovery while Sasuki was cleaning her ears out to make sure she heard right. Ino was just stunned speechless. "M-me?" she stuttered.

Sakura moved closer slightly. "Yeah," she said, slowly gaining courage. "I've always liked you, Ino-chan. Ever since you defended me from those bullies, I've looked up to you. I can't explain why, but I started to see you more as friend while we hung out. When you started looking at Sasuke," she stopped as a tear fell, "I was heartbroken. I thought I had done something wrong or I'd been too late to confess. So I decided that if I couldn't have you myself, I could settle with sharing you with Sasuke. That's why I competed with you over Sasuke. So I could at least be close to you despite us being rivals."

Ino felt some tears fall out of her eyes. Sasuki was still shocked at the situation this had turned into. She had definitely not seen this coming! "Sakura-chan," she said softly. She was too focused on Sakura's eyes to notice Naruko edging forth. So she yelped in surprise when Naruko pushed her forward, right onto Sakura's mouth.

The two looked at each other in shock, not believing this was happening. Then slowly Sakura began to move her mouth back, thinking Ino would reject her. So she was surprised when Ino grasped her head and yanked her forward. Sakura moaned as Ino began to ravage her mouth.

Naruko's eyes glimmered with satisfaction. "About damn time!" she said, standing beside Sasuki. "I was getting tired of them pussy footing around." She looked at Sasuki and noticed the bright blush, deep pants, and glazy look on her face. She grew a sly look and stepped behind her, her hands touching the ravenette's breasts. Sasuki moaned as Naruko carressed them. "Do you like it when your fan girls kiss each other like that?" she purred into Sasuki's ear. She could only nod. "I bet you do."

Sakura and Ino broke away from each other and stared into each others eyes, gasping for breath. "That was..." Ino muttered before Sakura finished. "Amazing."

She continued after that word. "Hey," she said, "do you still like Sasuke-kun?" She had to know.

Ino nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. I can't get him- I mean her out of my head," she answered. A smile appeared on her face. "But, at the same time, I can't get you out either."

Sakura smiled at that. "Want to share?" she asked coyly.

Ino blinked before smirking. "Definitely," she said.

They turned around to see Naruko still caressing Sasuki. That made them livid. "Hey, get away from our Sasuke-kun!" they shouted.

This broke the other two out of their haze. Sasuki blushed before smiling. "I thought you guys decided you want each other," she said with a coy smile.

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other for a second before walking forward. They grabbed her head and both kissed her on the lips. They giggled at her shocked look. "We decided we would share you," Ino said with a hand on her hip.

Sakura grinned brightly. "So don't think you are getting rid of us so soon," she chirped with spunk.

Sasuki took a little moment to recover from that double whammy before shaking her head. "Well, you guys definitely don't know what you are getting into," she stated with heat.

Sakura cocked her head. "How do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"This is what I mean," Sasuki said while turning around to Naruko. She grabbed her by the hair and clamped her lips over the demon's.

The three women were shocked at this development, but none more so than Naruko. "Why did you do that?" she asked with a confused but heated look.

Sasuki looked deep into those blood red eyes of her. "Because I think I'm starting to love you, Naruko Uzumaki," she said with her usual confidence.

Naruko felt her jaw drop for yet another time. "But I already have Anko-hime," she stated weakly.

Sasuki shook her head while smiling. "You are part of two clans who are almost extinct," she said. "Any village will require you to take a large number of wives and/or husbands to replenish those clans. You already have Anko-chan and now you have me." She looked back at the other two. "What about you Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?"

The two blushed at the chan added to their names. Sakura just shrugged while looking Naruko up and down. "I'm with Ino. If she decides to join you, I imagine I can find some ways to... entertain myself."

Ino smiled seductively. "I'm all for this arrangement," she said with eagerness in her eye. "I am sure I can learn to love Lilith-chan if she is anything like you Sasuki-chan."

Sasuki turned around with a victorious smile. "That makes four, Naruko-chan. I know you won't allow any men into the harem so that will be a problem. Most villages require the heir or heiress have some kids by their sixteenth birthday."

Naruko could not believe her good fortune. She smirked viciously before pressing Sasuki closer to her. "I believe you forgot me mentioning my body is made of chakra and magic. I can change it to do whatever I want." She hooded her eyes. "_What. Ever. I. Want."_

Sasuki began to blush darkly as naughty thoughts ran rampant through her mind. She was rocked away from these thoughts when Ino and Sakura each joined the clump. Sasuki moaned when they wiggled and their nipples drug across her back.

Naruko so wanted to fuck them all senseless, but she held back. They were only eight after all and they had not even gone very far into puberty yet. "While I would love to fuck you three vixens until you couldn't move, I'm afraid we can't." When they looked at her in confusion and barely contained lust, she continued. "You three are not developed as I am so I believe it is better for you to go through puberty first. That way your body matures the way it is supposed too. It would pain me if I did this and you three remained like this forever."

The three sighed. Their bodies were raging like fires, but they knew this was the smarter course of action. Best not do anything that they weren't ready for.

Naruko smiled brightly. "I can do one thing that will give you a taste of what is to come," she said.

"What is that?" Ino asked eagerly.

Naruko bared her fangs. "Mark you as mine," she hissed. The three shivered as Naruko stared at them with that primal look in her eyes.

"I'll go first," Sasuki stated promptly. The other two groaned but gave them some room.

Naruko moved her collar aside and began to lick her neck. Sasuki shivered in delight from the sensation. Naruko suddenly clamped down and Sasuki yelped in shock but began to moan louder as Naruko's magic and chakra flooded her body. The sensation began to build rapidly and before she knew it her whole body was on fire. She screamed in pleasure as any small movement on her skin was like sparks. Sakura and Ino noticed this and slyly smirked at each other. They moved closer and began to rub Sasuki in any place they could find.

It wasn't long before Sasuki screamed extra loud as she orgasmed. She jerked as cum began to drip down her leg. She slowly stopped jerking as Naruko raised herself from her neck, her symbol appearing. Sasuki lunged at her mouth, kissing it greedily despite the blood there.

"My turn!' Sakura said excitedly, rubbing her thighs together. Naruko grinned before repeating the process. Sasuki and Ino rubbed her as well. She lasted less than Sasuki, but they found out her orgasms lasted unusually long. She finally stopped and nearly collapsed before Naruko pressed her closer. The tainted coil appeared as Sakura did the same and kissed Naruko despite the blood.

Naruko finally turned to Ino who was almost creating a fire with her thighs by this point. The Dark Lady wasted no time and immediately clamped onto Ino while Sakura and Sasuki rubbed her very exposed body. She lasted past the other two barely and she moaned in increasing volume as cum sprayed everywhere. Her panties were ruined afterwards due to the amount. Naruko released the blond, symbol appearing immediately, and was immediately set upon by the three girls.

Driven by an instinct both primal and mysterious, the three girls bit deeply into Naruko. Naruko couldn't take anymore stimulation and released her pent up lust with a loud roar. A magic pulse blasted out of her, destroying the pentagram and the barrier in one move. She then quickly wrapped her arms around the three girl's heads and purred. "Yes, my darlings," she cooed. "Drink from your mistress and become..._more!_"

Ino, Sakura, and Sasuki looked up into her eyes before experiencing massive orgasms just like Anko. They all growled like animals as they endured the pleasant feelings. When it was finished, the three proceeded to make out with Naruko and each other. After a few minutes passed, they broke away from each other. Naruko panted as they had drained most of her chakra. _Look at yourself, my Dark Queens, and tell me how you feel,_ she said mentally to them.

The two new girls gasped as they felt their mistress's voice in their heads. _Is that you __Lilith__-chan?_ Sakura said with shock.

_This is awesome! _Ino shouted with glee.

_Pipe down! _A familiar voice said over the link. _We can all hear you when you talk. No need to shout._

_Anko-chan!_ Naruto exclaimed. _I thought you would be asleep by now._

_I was. _She responded. _Now please explain to me why I can feel three more presences on this line._

Naruko began to explain and soon Anko was laughing. _Damn! You scored three more hot chicks! I'll say it again: you are a genius!_

_Thank you,_ Naruko answered pleased. _Now go back to bed. I will be back shortly._

_Alright,_ Anko mumbled before disappearing from the link.

Naruko looked at her new Dark Queens and smiled demonically. "You never did look at yourself," she said in a leading tone.

The girls did as they were told and began to exclaim in shock. Naruko's blood, magic, and chakra had some interesting effects. Every girl had grown a few inches and their teeth were now sharpened. Their baby fat had been used mostly and now their musculature was better, with Naruko's and Anko's muscles being the final goal. Sasuki's breasts had increased from borderline B to an actual B cup. Ino's borderline A cup was now a borderline B cup. Sakura's nonexistent breast had finally poked out to a large A practically B cup.

Ino looked up from her inspection to look at Sakura. When Sakura lifted her head up, Ino's eyes widened. "Sakura! Your eyes!" she said frantically

Sakura's eyes were widened as well. "Ino, something's wrong with yours too!" she said just as frantically.

Naruko made some ice so they could look at each other. Sakura's green eyes had changed to a glacial blue color that seemed to shine with an inner light. It was like crystals were refracting light every time they moved. Ino's blue eyes were now pure purple.

They looked at Naruko as she walked towards them. "I figured you could use some power," she stated, trailing her fingers across their faces. "Your eyes have been enhanced to give you superior eyesight and help you get control over your new powers. That and they look awesome!"

Ino and Sakura blinked while Sasuki sweatdropped. "What new powers?" Sakura asked.

Naruko stopped in front of Sasuki first. "I have given you the power of **Dark Lightning**. It is a demonic version of the regular Lightning nature. **Dark Lightning** not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including regular lightning."

Sasuki bowed. "Thank you for the gift, my Dark Mistress," Sasuki said with a happy smile.

Naruko grinned before moving to Sakura. "I have altered your DNA and given you the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline. It allows you to control every aspect of your bones. You can make them stronger and sharper than steel if you so desire. Perfect for our little Tsunade."

Sakura blushed while bowing. "Thank you, Lilith-chan," she said with a beautiful smile.

Naruko finally arrived to Ino. "Send chakra to your eyes." When she had done so, her eyes began to glow with a mystical light. "They have no name so I have dubbed them the Ranme (Orchid Eye). These eyes enhance your sight and hearing to high levels. They also allow you to cast irresistible Genjutsu, which no one except probably me can dispel. They allow you to sense chakra at long ranges and gives you the ability to see it. Lastly, you can use your life energy to heal severely injured people. Perfect for a budding sensor-nin like yourself."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ino said rapidly as she glomped Naruko before giving her a heated kiss. Naruko left her wanting more by biting Ino's lower lip and dragging it shortly before she let go.

Naruko walked a short distance away before turning around. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. The three girls instantly stiffened, knowing she was in serious mode. "I've already told this to Sasuki but for the sake of clearance I will say it again. I have given you these powers in order to serve me better. If you use these powers for a cause I do not approve of, I will take them away. Do not rely on these powers as well. Train every ability you have equally lest your new power becomes a crutch. I will only have the strong follow me and only the strongest will be my Dark Queens." Naruko lightened the air by grinning brightly. "Now let's go home and sleep. It's like nine at night if you haven't noticed."

The three other girls looked up and sure enough the moon was out. Ino cleared her throat when Naruko started walking off. "Uh, are you forgetting something?" she asked, a little frustrated.

Naruko turned around and blinked. "No, I don't think so," she said while putting a finger on her chin.

Ino growled. "If you haven't noticed, Sakura-chan and I are practically in the nude out here!" she yelled before shivering. "It's really cold."

Naruko slapped her head. "Of course!" she said before holding her hand out. Shadows from the trees moved to a spot in front of her and formed into new versions of their clothes. "Here you go."

Ino and Sakura ran forward and quickly picked up the clothes. They then stared at Naruko and Sasuki for a long moment. Finally Sasuki had had enough. "What?" she growled.

"Aren't going to turn around?" Sakura asked with a blush.

Naruko and Sasuki looked at each other before turning back. "No," they said flatly.

Ino sighed while shaking her head. "Sakura, they want to see us naked," she said exasperated. She then began to tear her rags off.

"What?!" Sakura screeched. "I'm not changing in front of Naruko-chan and Sasuki-chan!"

Ino finally ripped the last bandage off and stood confidently in the nude. "We are Lilith-chan's Dark Queens and her mates," she said calmly. "She's going to see us naked eventually. Why not get it over with?"

Sakura looked between the nude Ino and the silent two women before sighing. "Fine, I guess," she said before glaring at them. "You better not laugh at me. I'm very self-conscious about my figure."

Naruko nipped that in the bud quickly. "Sakura," she said softly, gaining her attention. "All three of us love you. Why would we laugh at you if it hurt your feelings?" Sasuki and Ino both nodded at that statement before grinning brightly at her.

Sakura blushed when she saw the affection in their eyes. "Okay," she murmured before removing her clothes. She stood awkwardly with her hands in front of her private areas. She looked up and still saw the same loving looks so she slowly relaxed.

Naruko gave her a thumbs up. "See?" she said with a bright toothy smile. "Was that so hard?"

Sakura shook her head before grinning. "Yeah, but it helps when you have people who love you nearby."

She felt an arm on her shoulder and turned to see Ino next to her with a bright smile. "Just you wait," she said with a wink, "when we get done with you, I bet you could go streaking and not feel embarrassed."

Sakura kissed her briefly before pushing her away. "That sounds like you already!" she teased as she began putting her clothes on.

Ino bowed while doing the same. "What can I say? I'm confident with who I am."

The other three rolled their eyes. "That we can see," they said together.

Once Sakura and Ino were dressed, the foursome began their journey back to the village. Along the way Ino remembered something that had been puzzling her. "Hey Lilith-chan," she said, gaining the Dark Lady's attention, "where were you before the academy? I know that little story about being from Kiri is false now so I was just wondering."

Naruko had a look of understanding. "That's right, you two don't know my history," she said before turning around. She placed her hands on Sakura and Ino's foreheads. "This should explain it." She then put the knowledge in their heads.

Ino and Sakura spent a few minutes going through all of it before suddenly closing Naruko within a two sided hug. They began crying while leaning their heads on Naruko. She just shushed them and gently rubbed their backs. They eventually stopped, but they kept themselves against Naruko. "How do you still have any love left inside of you?" Ino muttered sadly. "What they've done to you... you shouldn't even be sane!"

"How can you even accept that we love you?" Sakura added. "You've been betrayed and beaten so many times. It shouldn't be possible for you to have any trust left."

Naruko felt some tears fall from her eyes at their sincere sympathy. "If you haven't noticed, I am very much insane," she chuckled before sighing. "Its true that I've had a shitty life. I've only survived this long because of luck and a large amount of rage. But," she lifted their heads up and wiped away their tears. "When I think about the Kyuubi, how he sacrificed himself so I could live my life... I can't make myself hate everyone. I'd only be lowered to there level and that's not what he wanted. Despite all the betrayals, I have believed that I would find someone who I could trust my entire being too." She smiled at the three of them. "I'm lucky to be blessed with all of you. Once my revenge is over, you will be all I concern myself with. I'm eagerly anticipating that day."

Ino and Sakura smiled before kissing her gently. They all felt tears fall at how sweet it tasted to them. Ino pulled back and frowned, "No one will hurt you again while we are around," she promised, her Ranme activating unconsciously. "I agree with Anko's words: fuck this village! We are your Dark Queens and we are your servants. We will die before we let any of that happen to you again!"

Sasuki suddenly joined the hug. Her Eternal Sharingan flared to life and it gave power to her next words. "We are your Dark Queens. We belong to you now. Where you go, we will follow. Death will visit anyone that stands in our way and Shinigami-sama will feast upon the multitude of souls we will offer him."

Sakura tightened her grip on Naruko, her crystal eyes shining with dark determination. "We will be your angels in your time of need and you will be our Eternal Dark Mistress. This pitiful village will reap what it has sown and the world will learn a Devil now walks its fields."

The three looked up at her and stared directly in her eyes. Naruko noticed that they each had unfocused looks in their eyes. "Lead us to our damnation and the eternal darkness! Unleash us onto this world and watch as we do your works! Pleasure us endlessly and grant us your power! We pray this to you, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, God of Darkness!"

Naruko's eyes widened as she felt power rushing into her from everywhere. Shadows began to flicker and raise away from their natural places, as if gravity had been removed. The sky instantly clouded over and black lightning began to spark everywhere. The ground began to tremble tremendously yet the group stayed still.

Naruko felt her body slam rail rod straight. Black Lightning, Black Flames, Black Water, Black Air, Black Earth, all her elements began to float around her. She opened her mouth and a loud roar erupted from her. She could feel her body changing and all her illusions were disappearing into thin air. She managed to look down and saw that Ino, Sakura, and Sasuki were on their knees. They had their hands clasped and were chanting in some dark language. Naruko noticed with shock that their eyes were pure black.

She didn't think about that anymore, however, when her wings erupted from her back. She felt a pulse of wild magic shred her clothes and then she felt her feet leaving the ground. She found her body was stuck and the pain was growing progressively. Then the elements pushed into her body.

Naruko let out the largest scream of her life as two large black horns erupted out of her forehead to stand straight up in the air. She continued to scream as a crown of horns encircled her head while a demonic skull slowly pushed out of her forehead. She felt her blood boiling and saw out of the corner of her eye that her skin was turning into a mulberry color. Black lines appeared on her torso and her face in jagged shapes. She screamed again as her bony wings began to regrow skin and horns on each end. She dug deep into herself to ignore the pain, but it failed as a thick tail ripped through her tailbone area. She had begun to cry as her fingers and toes grew claws and became harder than steel.

She finally felt her body return from its rigid state as what ever force was holding her gently lowered her to the ground. She suddenly moaned as metal garments appeared on her. A demonic thong was around her waist, the front being the skull of a fearsome creature with dagger-like teeth and curved horns. A patch of cloth hung from the bottom of the skull. The thong was held up by metal chain with large talons hanging off it at even intervals. Two monstrous claws started from her lower back and curved up around to her breasts, holding them in their grasp. She had metal chain wrapped around her biceps and metal bands around her thighs. The last piece of attire were metal wrist bracers. (**Link to form in profile. Picture is not mine)**

Naruko collapsed to the ground and idly noted her hair was now the same mulberry color as her skin and wings and it hung down to her waist in giant strands. She slowly got to her feet and gripped her hands, in awe at the immense power running through her body. She had called herself a Devil before but now she felt like the God of Demons.

She looked down and saw her three mates staring up at her in reverence. She suddenly noticed the ground was further down than it had been before. She merely thought it and a piece of ice appeared before her. She stared at her features with awe and happiness. She noticed that her entire eye was now a sulfurous yellow instead of the pool of blood. "What was that you were doing just now, beloved?" she asked in a melodious otherworldly voice. It sounded like hundreds were speaking at the same time yet they were singing a heavenly song.

Sasuki grinned darkly. "We were performing the Chant of Ascension," she said with fervor. "You now rest at your rightful place as the Goddess of Darkness."

Naruko's face grew a worried frown, her demonic features intensifying the look. "What happened to you three?" she asked. "Why did you suddenly start acting so weird?"

Sakura grinned widely while spreading her hands. "It was as if floodgates of knowledge poured into my brain, my Goddess," she answered eagerly. "I knew what I must do and my body just started acting by itself. Do not fret, beloved, for we are not hurt. We have merely... awakened!"

Naruko shook her head. "What happened to the original Sakura, Ino, and Sasuki?" she asked intensely. "They never acted this devoted to me. They treated me like a person, not a God!"

Ino cocked her head. "We are the same people we have always been," she answered slowly. "The Chant has just made us realize exactly who you are." A fire entered her eyes as she continued. "There has been a prophecy left in dust since the beginning of time. It stated that one day an innocent mortal would suffer a great tragedy and earn the favor of Death in the progress. That mortal would be given power beyond what any one mortal has ever held. That mortal would then seek revenge on those who crossed her and then create an eternal empire for all those who were lost and abandoned. It is you, Naruko-chan! You are the Goddess of Darkness!"

Naruko could not believe her ears. She, a forgotten orphan, was supposed to be a Goddess!? Insane did not even begin to describe how impossible that was! And yet, she was standing in a forest in the form of a red demoness. _I'm going to have the Shinigami's ass the next time I see him! _She muttered furiously and was shocked to hear the sky echo her anger with thunder.

She looked back at her three Dark Queens and smiled. They gasped at how natural it appeared on her demonic face. It was more natural than any other smile they had seen. Her smile belonged in that body. "Can I have the little girls back?" she asked sweetly.

Sasuki laughed. "Ino are already told you we are the same people. Geeze, did you get slower when you transformed?" she teased with a toothy smile.

Naruko's smile grew bigger. "That sound like the prickette I know and love," she said with chuckle. She motioned with her head. "Come, we must be getting home now. I'm sure the entire world felt that event and I do not want to be here when they come charging in."

The three nodded and began sprinting towards the village. Naruko smirked at how Ino and Sakura were keeping pace with Sasuki. She looked up to the sky, flapped her wings once, and suddenly found herself airborne. Quickly gaining her bearings, she sped through the air like a bullet and landed softly in front of Anko's home. She knew that Anko's door frame was six feet and a half high so her new height was around six feet without the horns. They gave her an extra foot of height. She ducked down and entered the home.

She instantly knew something was different when she closed the door. Call her weird, but she could feel the lust in the air. There was also a hint of frustration and worry. Naruko took a few steps forward and saw that the bedroom door was partly open. She was about to head that way when Anko came around the corner, naked as the day she was born. "Naruko, is that you mistress? I've been waiting for you..." she petered off when she saw Naruko's current form.

Naruko was betting she would start screaming like a normal person, but Naruko still had to learn Anko Mitarashi had never been considered normal. "Holy shit!" she said with amazement in her voice. "That Chant really did some stuff to you! Look at you! You're all red and horny!" She giggled at her pun.

Naruko cocked her head. "Are you not afraid of me?" she asked with an hidden undertone of worry.

Anko walked toward Naruko and poked her in the chest. She looked at her with a gentle and loving look. "When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours? I not ever going to leave you. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me. A Dark Queen needs her Goddess of Darkness, right?"

Naruko smiled as she grabbed Anko in a hug. She stared into her eyes and saw the clear lust. "Does my Dark Queen require punishment?" she softly whispered.

_**Lemon Ahead!**_

Anko quickly nodded her head. "I've been wanting it all day since you left," she whispered softly back. She kissed her and that suddenly turned into them kissing their lips raw. Anko pulled back with heated cheeks and a hazy look in her eye. "You're lips," she muttered. "Just by touching them, my whole body is on fire." She shuddered and held her legs together. "I don't think I'm going to last very long."

Naruko quickly walked them into the bedroom and laid Anko down. She then banished her garments with a thought. "Then I'll make it the best you've ever had," she cooed before going down to Anko's special place. She lightly licked it and heard Anko mutter "Oh Goddess". She felt a flash of pleasure as Anko moaned her title.

Naruko reached up with hand and began to knead Anko's right tit. She would occasionally tweak her nipple with a clawed hand. Anko's back arched as she cussed, moaning in pleasure. Naruko continued her treatment with her breast before placing her mouth on Anko's pussy and breathing. The hot air made Anko cuss even more. Naruko smirked before sticking her tongue inside her pussy and wiggled it.

"Oh Goddess!" Anko moaned, sending a pleasure spike through Naruko's nether regions. She reached down and stuck a finger insider herself while continuing her treatment of Anko's pussy and breast.

"Keep saying my name, servant!" Naruko growled out. "It pleases me."

"Oh Goddess!" Anko moaned again. "Please lick my dirty cunt, master! It needs to be cleaned so bad!"

Naruko obliged and stuck her tongue into her passage... and it kept going. Naruko's tongue was very long and it was reaching places Anko had never felt before.

"Oh master!" she screamed as she licked on one spot. "Keep licking there! It feels so good. I'm almost there!"

"So am I!" Naruko grunted out while increasing her licking pace and her fingering. She stealthy moved her tail underneath Anko and began to prod her asshole.

"What is that?!" she whimpered. She then saw Naruko's tail moving. "Oh Goddess! That is so dirty, master! At least let me clean first!" Anko then pushed Naruko's head closer to her twat. "Or do you like dirty whores like me?"

"Yes," Naruko hissed in pleasure. "The dirtier the better!"

That was the last straw for Anko. "Oh shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! I'm- I'm... cummiNG!" she screamed loudly as her pussy began to spray her juices inside Naruko's cavernous mouth. Naruko moaned as she drank the sweet tasting nectar.

Naruko wasn't satisfied, however. She quickly climbed above Anko's head. Anko stared in awe at the reddish-purple vagina above her. "Suck you master's pussy!" she commanded.

Anko was all too happy to oblige. She attacked the great treasure with wild abandon, mouth licking and fingers plunging inside.

Naruko moaned lowly. "That's right, servant!" She growled. "Make me cum! Let your Goddess's juices spill all over your face!"

Anko moaned loudly as the dirty talk was turning her on again. She put more fingers in until all her fingers were in. She then grew a smirk and used her free hand to grab her master's tail.

Naruko squeaked. "That feels good for some reason," she said lightly. "Rub it."

Anko complied and began to quickly rub her tail. At the same time she was slowly bringing it to towards Naruko's second hole.

Naruko sighed pleasantly at all the sensations. "That feels really good, servant." Her face then frowned. "I'm feeling a weird sensation from my tail."

"Yeah, like what?" Anko asked while she continued rubbing and fingering.

"It's like... ah!... something's moving inside it. It's heading toWards the end."

Anko smiled as she got an idea of what it was. She could feel it moving through the inside of the tail. "Ah, does master have a penis inside her tail? I think she does!"

Naruko's eyes widened as she turned around. "What? I do?" she said in confusion. She then started moaning again as Anko intensified her rubbing.

"Show your servant!" Anko growled. "Show her your dirty tail penis! Let me make it feel good!"

Naruko let out a prolonged moan as the tip of her tail split open. She and Anko watched as an averaged size penis slid out, veins pulsing with blood. Naruko was about to say something but it came out as a moan when Anko quickly slid her mouth over the penis. "Oh Anko!" she groaned, grabbing the headboard. "You naughty little servant! Proceeding without instructions... I think that requires more punishment."

Anko pulled her mouth away with a smile. "I live for your punishment, master," she said while slowly stroking the cock. She tightly held it while crawling up to Naruko's face. "I want it inside me," she softly whispered into Naruko's ear.

Naruko grew concerned. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Once we do this, we can't go back."

Anko nodded before tenderly kissing her Goddess. "I'm sure," she answered. "You may not be my first but you will be my last. Your cock is the only one who is allowed inside me from this point forward."

Naruko growled at the pleasure those words brought her. "Good my servant," she replied before coyly smirking. "You must finish me first or have you forgotten my neglected core?"

Anko grinned while lowering herself. "No, I have not master," she said before plunging her hand inside her beautiful Goddess.

"Ohhhhh!" Naruko moaned. "You're entire hand is in! Oh that feels amazing!"

Anko grinned viciously. "Then this will be feel simply divine!" she growled while rapidly pistoning her clenched fist.

That was all it took. "I'M CUMMING!" Naruko roared to the heavens as her cum tried to spill out around her lover's fist. Anko kept pistoning, little squirts of liquid falling with every motion. This soon led to a second orgasm and a third. By the time Anko removed her hand, a large puddle was beneath them. Anko quickly began to drink her fill before gathering some more in her mouth and kissing Naruko. They both shuddered as they traded cum back and forth.

Naruko slowly sucked on Anko's lip before opening her eyes. "How do you want it, Anko-hime?" she asked breathlessly. "Standing like an equal or on your back like a servant?"

"Standing master," Anko replied with a sexy smile. "I want to look you in your beautiful eyes while you fuck me!"

"Standing it is then," Naruko said while picking Anko up and standing. Anko giggled as Naruko held her close while moving her tail. When she had the tip near her opening, Naruko looked at her straight in the eyes. "What should we do when I cum? You don't have any condoms do you?"

Anko shook her head, a crooked grin on her face. "Nope. Don't have any. Besides, I'm on the pill and I'm not ovulating." She licked Naruko's face before whispering, "Cum in me as much as you want."

Naruko promptly shoved the tail in at that statement. Both her and Anko moaned at the sensation. Anko quickly wrapped her legs around Naruko and began to thrust back. They continued stare into each others eyes, never blinking.

They had been going for several minutes when Naruko grunted. "I'm getting close, Anko-hime. Do you want my cum?"

"Yes!" she shouted back instantly.

"Do you want your womb to be filled with your Goddess's cum?"

"YES!"

"THEN TAKE IT!" Naruko growled loudly as her penis erupted. They both moaned as Naruko kept moving while Anko's walls kept squeezing tighter and tighter, sucking more and more out.

"Your cum is so warm!" Anko screamed. "Your dick's coating my insides! I can feel it, Master! I'm CUMMING!" Anko screamed in ecstasy as a massive orgasm shook her body.

Naruko screamed as well when her penis began to shoot out even more sperm. She furiously pumped her tail, the appendage sliding in further and further despite its size. She got it to take an arm sized amount before she finally quit cumming.

_**Lemon End!**_

The two lovers collapsed onto the bed and made out while catching their breath. Naruko started to remove her tail but Anko stopped her. "No! Leave it in," she purred. "It's keeping all the warm cum inside. It feels so good."

"As you wish, my Queen," Naruko purred back. She nuzzled Anko's face before sighing. "How did I get someone as amazing in the sack as you?" she mumbled.

Anko caressed Naruko's cheeks with gentle sweeps. "By being yourself," Anko answered softly. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you any other way." She softly smiled at her. "Call it karma for all the things you've suffered."

Naruko took a deep breath. "Karma smells really good," she muttered lowly.

Anko laughed. "Yeah, it does," she said, referring to smell of sex in the air. She began to slowly kiss Naruko's lips until she opened them. They tongue dueled for awhile before stopping.

She got close to Naruko's ear and whispered, "Imagine how much better it will smell when the others join us. You fucking shy Sakura in the ass while she eats Ino out. The whole time you are fingering Sasuki in that blue fur covered pussy and I'm cleaning your dirty hole with my mouth!"

Naruko groaned loudly as that image made her penis harden again. "You are in incorrigible, my beloved," she said eagerly. She began to thrust again, forcing her thick tail further into her pussy.

Anko moaned before catching Naruko's mouth. "That's why you love me," she said in between kisses.

They continued their sexual escapades until early in the morning. Seeing it was Saturday, they decided to sleep in.

**AN: Well, there is the second chapter. First lemon ever so take it as you will. See what I mean by it deserving it's M rating? Next chapter will have a time skip to graduation and team placement.**

**I will not be mad if some of you read this chapter and don't want to read anymore. Most lemons will be skipped over but I will do some in detail. Can't really do a lemon scene with like ten women in it, can I? Too chaotic.**

**Thoughtless Mind out**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko: Goddess of Darkness

Chapter 3

By: Thoughtless Mind

_Time Skip- Five years later_

Naruko sighed as the warm water washed over her. _So... finally the last day of the Academy,_ she mused. _Good. I've grown weary of those boring lectures._

Naruko slowly shampooed her hair while thinking over the eventful years. Everyone was surprised and a little confused when most of the girls just up and quit the Academy. No one could say it was a bad thing however. Now that the pretenders were gone, the class averages were some of the best seen in decades. Due to this, Iruka decided to up the ante and bring in more challenging material. This evened out the class as the others who couldn't cut it slowly left over the years. Now only the best of the best were left.

Naruko grinned slightly when thinking about her new Dark Queens. Many were surprised when Ino and Sakura picked up their acts and began training. The biggest shock, to the entire village, was when Sasuki revealed her true self. The council immediately cried for her to be turned into a baby factory, but Naruko squashed that idea with nightly torture sessions between her and Anko. She made it very clear that any attempts to do such would be met with another massacre like the Uchihas., namely their families.

The girls' training had progressed well. Sakura was a monster on the battlefield. The boost to her abilities from becoming Naruko's mate made her at least low Chunin level. With further training sessions under Naruko, her monstrous strength had grown tremendously. Naruko actually had to reinforce her skin slightly in order to block her punches. This was due to her growing proficiency in her new bloodline. She could make her bones extremely dense, making her more durable and packing more weight behind her strikes. She could also make them light, allowing her to almost fly across the ground. She always had a surprise waiting as well. She could rapidly grow her bones out of her skin, make swords and projectiles out of them, and make the ground grow bones. As a side effect, her body needed an enormous amount of calcium daily in order to work. As a side note, she had also started studies into medical jutsu. Her talent for chakra control allowed her to progress at an amazing rate, rapidly running through all the scrolls available. She worked part time at the hospital in order to keep her skills up to date and continue to learn.

Ino's sensory skills had blossomed after training. Her Ranme allowed her to see amazing distances. With it on, she could see everything's life force and instantly notice if it was sentient or not. It did not matter if it was hid behind seals or Genjutsu either; her eyes pierced through them easily. While Sakura was a brawler, Ino was the espionage type. With her growing Genjutsu skills and her mind techniques, she found great pleasure in sowing discord amidst her enemies ranks. Her knowledge with plants allowed her to build a decent background in poisons as well. Any weapon on her was coated with mixtures of her own design: paralytics, sleep inducing, nerve toxins, she had a little of everything.

Sasuki was the warrior out of the three. She had been gifted with a black bladed katana by Naruko and she took to swordplay like a fish to water. She was managing to give Itachi some trouble, an ANBU with actual skill. What was more amazing was her elemental prowess. Her **Katons **were amazing in their destructive power and beauty. Itachi even commented that she was beyond his skill level when he had been her age. Naruko liked to joke that she had a mini-Tsunade and mini-Madara on her side, a comment that made Sasuki blush. Her **Kuro Raiton **skill was deadly. She was only allowed to practice it with Naruko and any spectator could see why. A mere glancing hit could either numb that area for hours or tear a chunk of flesh out. The piercing ability of regular lightning was nothing compared to **Kuro Raiton**. A stray bolt could pass through several trees without any difficulty. If it was any consolation to her enemies, it was extremely difficult to get the lightning to mold right and produce the desired results.

She was washing the shampoo out when she felt arms encircle her and begin to play with her breasts. Naruko sighed with pleasure as she turned her head to find Anko smirking at her. "Good morning, Naruko-chan," she said happily.

"Good morning, Anko-hime," Naruko muttered while kissing her first Queen. She was still slightly tired from their late night activities. "What are you doing today?" she asked while squirting some shampoo into her hands and beginning to massage Anko's head.

"Mmmm," she murmured as Naruko scratched her scalp. "We've got a few nut jobs that need my talents, but I'm free other than that," she added while rubbing body wash onto Naruko's body.

Naruko moaned as Anko paid special attention to her breasts. Over the years Naruko's body had matured completely and she now looked like the goddess she was. She stood at a very impressive six foot two. Her boobs were now borderline F cup and she was curvy as hell. Her demonic outfit only made her even sexier.

Naruko proceeded to do the same and began to wash Anko's body as well. Anko was soon moaning and groaning as Naruko worked her magic. Anko would not be outdone, however, as she began to finger Naruko's holes. It wasn't long before they groaned in ecstasy together. They then began to kiss each other passionately.

"While I would love to stay here and continue this, I have a graduation to attend," Naruko said while washing Anko's body off.

"You mean you have four women to see?" Anko said with a small smile.

Naruko chuckled. "That too," she replied while kissing Anko one last time. "See you later, Anko-hime," she muttered into her lips.

Anko sighed with happiness while looking into Naruko' yellow eyes with love. "Okay, dear," she whispered.

Naruko exited the shower, dried herself with a small application of **Katon**, and re-equipped her demonic attire. She willed it and placed an illusion over herself that would make everyone see her in her Lilith form. With that being done, Naruko exited their apartment and quickly flew to the Academy.

Entering the class after a few minutes of walking, she quickly took her seat in the corner of the class. She began to meditate to pass the time. She found as a Goddess that her powers had grown and they required great control in order to be safely used. Meditating calmed her down and allowed her to safely experiment the limits of her power.

"Lilith-chan!" Three voices screamed, waking Naruko from her meditation. She looked up and smiled at the beauties walking toward her.

Sasuki was the first she saw. Her body had matured over the years with height being around five foot six and DD boobs. Her hair was still in her trademark high spiky ponytail. Her beauty was very apparent now that she was exiting puberty. She wore a grayish-blue dress that looked like a corset at the top with two belts forming an X over stomach. It opened up after that in the front and continued down to her shins in the form of 7 coat tails. The back of the dress went up to her shoulders and formed a collar and sleeves that barely reached her elbows. The dress was kept slightly closed by two cords wrapped together, barely allowing her blue lacy underwear to be seen. Her legs were covered by skin tight black boots that reached the middle of her thighs. Her forearms were covered with skin tight silver gloves. Her black katana was strapped to the back of her waist, sheath not bouncing at all. **(Link to photo in profile. Not mine)**

Ino was the next to catch her eye. Her body had followed Naruko's temptress curves and grown to the same size as Sasuki in both ways. Her trademark bang was still over her right eye while the rest was in two long ponytails, wrapped with large black ribbons. Ino's attire was a black dress with red trim. It had a high collar with two large cloths hanging off her shoulders. The dress has four sets of two buttons going down the front of it with a piece hanging down over her private area. The back of the dress flared out and was long enough to reach her shins. Black skin tight boots like Sasuki's with red trim went up to the start of her thighs. Her arms were covered with long sleeves that met black skin tight gloves. Seen by only the most experienced eyes were hidden pockets filled with poisons all over the dress. **(Same info on profile)**

Sakura was the last but certainly not the least. Her body had proven to be a late bloomer, growing into a stunning sakura blossom. Her breasts had jumped from B to DD and she now stood at five foot eight. Her pink hair was left to grow to the middle of her back. Her attire consist of a revealing combat suit. She wore a brown skintight armor piece that showed her stomach with small shoulder pads that had green sheer cloth hanging from them. She wore a slim thong that was connect to a belt with several strips of burgundy leather. She had brown skintight greaves that started at her thighs and continued to her shins, complete with metal knee guards. Her feet were enclosed in red combat sandals and her arms, from elbows to hands, were protected with leather gauntlets, pieces of yellow sheer cloth hanging from them. Sakura's form was very muscled due to her rigorous strength training, but it was streamlined and still sexy. **(Same info on profile)**

The three women quickly gathered around Naruko and each spent some time making out with their mate. Over the years Naruko took each of them out on several dates and they all grew to love each other, Ino and Sakura changing the most. They were only originally with Naruko because she was with Sasuki, but they quickly grew to love her as well. Seeing how much she cared about Sasuki and Anko and the great effort she put into training them, they were quickly smitten with the Goddess of Darkness.

Ino and Sakura grabbed onto Naruko's arms while Sasuki sat in her lap and leaned back against her. They each sighed as they leaned against their Goddess. They could all feel how their bodies pulsed with pleasure and power just by sitting next to her. Though it felt extremely weird at first, the three now prayed to Naruko at least once during the day. They found that her power decreased slightly each day no one prayed to her now that she was a Goddess. Naruko told them it was fine for them to do so as long as they still treated her like a person instead of some unreachable god.

"Hey Lilith-chan?" Sakura-chan asked while rubbing her head contently against Naruko's arms.

"Yes Sakura-hime?" Naruko purred back.

"So when are we going... to get our reward?" Sakura asked with shy voice.

Naruko raised her eyebrow. "I'm not sure I know what you mean," she said with a wondering tone.

Ino sighed. "She means when are you going to fuck us?" she said bluntly, making Sakura blush and Sasuki let out a snort of laugh.

Naruko laughed loudly at that remark. "So blunt, Ino-chan," she said while kissing her. She then turned to Sakura and caressed her face, making her shiver. "I guess I did promise when we were eight to give you the pleasure you deserve." She leered at Sakura's body, making the woman shiver in pleasure. "You've filled out very nicely since that night." She looked at Sasuki and Ino with the same look. "All three of you have."

Sasuki turned around in Naruko's lap so she was facing her master. She kissed her before smirking. "When do you want us, my lord?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Tonight would be a great time, my beloved," Naruko said in an equally husky voice. "I do believe Anko will be free as well and she has mentioned some unique fantasies she wants to try."

The three women shuddered pleasurably at the mention of Anko. They had met the purplenette several times and each time they almost got pulled into a giant screwfest. Only Naruko's declaration of waiting until they graduated prevented Anko from putting them in a bliss induced coma.

Naruko's head cocked as her sensitive ears picked up footsteps. "It seems the rest are coming," she said with a smile. "You may want to move. You know how Iruka-chan can get."

The three girls whined but eventually sat down in the seats around Naruko. The last time Iruka caught them cuddling like that he made them write the academies PDA laws a thousand times. Naruko had turned it into calligraphy practice for her runes and seals while the others just silently wrote away with pouts on there faces.

They managed just as Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino walked in. These were the only boys left in the class after the several other hopefuls quit when the material got too tough. Sakura was the only civilian who had managed to make it this far, the rest were clan heirs.

Kiba noticed the group of women and sighed. "Man, we always get here after them," he whined. "Don't you guys like, you know, sleep in sometimes?"

Naruko chuckled. "This is sleeping in," she replied getting a nod from the other girls. "We're usually up earlier than this doing training. We decided not to today since its graduation."

Kiba threw his hands up in the air. "You're all crazy," he declared. "No logical human being gets up before six in the morning unless they have a job or they didn't go to sleep the night before."

Sasuki smirked. "Did you ever think that we don't run on logic?" she posed.

Kiba almost said something but Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't," he said while yawning. "That's a hole you'll keep on digging if you argue." He then quickly went to his seat and fell asleep. Choji sat down by him, crunching his chips. Kiba just sighed before sitting down near the front, Akamaru sleeping on his head. Shino just silently sit down next to him.

They all looked up when the door opened again and Hinata walked in. She looked around before spotting Naruko. "Lilith-chan!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. She then ran over before hugging her.

Naruko returned the hug. "Hello, Hinata-hime," Naruko answered with a grin. She then took a gander at her newest mate.

Hinata was just like the others: curvy as hell and beautiful beyond belief. She stood at five foot five unlike the others. Her breast made up for it at an E cup, making the other girls slightly jealous she outgrew them. Her blue hair fell over her shoulders in length, but she still retained the hime style haircut. Hinata was attired in a white kimono with purplish tints. Her center was wrapped with a royal purple cloth and tied with cord that had orbs at the ends. The back of the kimono fell to slightly above her ankles. Her feet were in sandals and covered with tabi socks to her knees. Her figure was very lean, built for maximum speed. **(Same info on profile)**

Naruko began to talk to Hinata two years into the Academy. At first, Hinata could barely talk to her without stuttering an entire sentence. Confused as to how such a pretty girl had this low of self-esteem, she decided to follow her around during the day. What she saw made her blood boil and the elements responded in like manners. Hinata was constantly berated, abused, and punished at her home. Hell, even her little sister didn't give a shit about her. Hinata was basically used for target practice by any Hyuga that wanted to, but she was mostly targeted by her cousin Neji. Naruko still didn't understand why Neji held such rage since she wasn't close enough to hear. What she did know was he beat her almost to death and then just left her on the ground until someone thought to look down and see her. Naruko healed the girl with her powers but then had to leave because she didn't want to kill everyone in that compound and leave her homeless. She wasn't going to leave at that, however.

Naruko told her mates what she saw and they all grew murderous looks. They wanted to instantly march over there and kill them all, but Naruko had a better plan. She and the girls cornered Hinata one day after class and almost smothered her with a hug when she just collapsed and said 'Do what you want'. After consoling her and explaining to her they wanted to help, Hinata broke down even further and sobbed into Naruko's shoulder while chanting 'Thank you!' repeatedly.

The training went extremely well. Hinata wasn't a failure like every other Hyuga believed; she just didn't have any one give her a solid chance. She worked a whole lot harder when someone was giving her compliments instead of insults as well. She blazed through Gentle Fist scrolls like her favorite cinnamon buns and she was an extremely flexible woman. So flexible that the rigid stances of the Hyuga were holding her back and the girls had to build one from the ground up. It used Hinata's Water chakra nature to make her flow around the opponent's attacks and disable them quickly. It proved very effective against Sakura who would dash for a punch only to find both her arms disabled and a waiting palm on the back of her neck. If she couldn't get close to her enemy, Hinata was taught several jutsu to distract the opponent while dashing closer. She did not need long due her speed being very high Chunin to low Jonin.

It was not easy getting her there, though. Naruko worked Hinata to bone, gave her some energy, and then repeated the process. Hinata had severe muscle cramps for weeks until Naruko began to give her massages to deal with them. That was when Hinata and Naruko began to grow close to each other. While they watched the other girls train, Naruko and Hinata would trade little details between them, each eagerly listening to each other.

Slowly but surely, Hinata lost her stutter and became more confident. The group laughed when she told them how everyone was scared of her now. She had utterly destroyed Neji during one of his 'beatings' and left him with a paralyzed twig and berries for several days. Hinabi was next and Hinata did not hesitate when she put her into a coma for a week straight. She almost even beat her father Hiashi during a spar, shocking the hell out of him and frightening him slightly. She came to the Academy the next day in such a bright mode that she kissed Naruko right in front of everyone. After realizing what she had done, she ran out of the room with Naruko quickly following her.

Hinata tried to get away from Naruko but nobody could escape the Goddess of Darkness for long. Naruko finally cornered her and asked why she did it. Hinata couldn't answer at first until Naruko kissed her on the lips in return. She had then latched onto her and it all came pouring out. Naruko was the first person to see her as a lonely girl, not the depressed Hyuga princess. She was also the only one that even offered to help her with her problems, not even expecting anything in return. The talks during the massages were the clincher for her however. Naruko actually cared about her personally and listened truthfully to her stories. She said that was when she started love her.

Naruko just grinned and said that she had a secret to share with her. After Hinata agreeing eagerly, Naruko proceeded to tell her what and who she was. Horror stayed on her face for so long that Naruko worried that she might have broken her. She was then bowled over when Hinata tackled her, tears falling like rain. She said it sounded bad, but she was happy that there was someone who could truly understand her pain. She then looked Naruko straight in the eye and asked if she could see her true form, pleading in her eyes. Naruko showed her, fully expectant to see her running screaming out of the ally in fright. Instead, she got a mouthful of cinnamon bun icing with Hinata muttering how beautiful she looked.

Naruko couldn't take it anymore. She had promptly bit into Hinata's neck and started the bonding process. Hinata winced at the slight pain, but she was soon moaning like the rest of her mates as Naruto's magic, blood, and chakra flowed through her. When Naruko reluctantly let go of her neck, she was attacked at the mouth by a wild Hinata. The bluenette did not waste time before following her instincts and biting deeply into Naruko's neck. Naruko crooned at the pleasure, complimenting Hinata at what such a wild beast she was being. Hinata made no comment aside from her pleased growls as she drank her new master's blood deeply.

She let go of Naruko's neck reluctantly before kissing her Goddess's lips roughly, blood smearing over both their faces before being cleaned. Hinata then had to hold onto Naruko as a massive orgasm ripped through her just like the others, a loud scream unleashed as her eyes almost rolled into her head. Needless to say she couldn't walk so Naruko quickly took her back to her room and placing her in the bed. She told Hinata that they were mates now just like the others and Naruko couldn't stop the tear that appeared when Hinata whispered 'Thank You' before going to sleep.

Naruko was brought out of her memories when a tongue snaked into her mouth. She blinked to find Hinata kissing her passionately. Naruko hooded her eyes, overwhelming Hinata easily and rendering her breathless quickly with her more experienced tongue.

Hinata panted while looking at her lover. She shuddered every time she thought that word. She never thought that she would have someone like that. "What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

Naruko smiled pleasantly. "Just the first time I talked to you and when you became mine," she whispered into her ear, causing Hinata to shudder.

"Oh? One of my favorites," Hinata purred, leaning into Naruko's back.

Their cuddly moment was interrupted by Kiba screaming in frustration. "I can't take it anymore!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat. Akamaru barked in surprise as he whipped around and pointed at Naruko. "How did you do it?" he said with anime tears. "How did you turn the four prettiest girls in the Academy into lesbians?! Huh?! One day their straight and Sasuki is a guy and the next every one of them has gotten carpet fever!" He collapsed to his knees, shaking his hands towards the roof. "Why Kami?! Why?!"

The girls starting laughing loudly while Shikamaru started to lightly bash his head into his desk. Choji just kept eating and Shino remained quiet. If the collar hadn't have been there, however, everyone would have seen a large smirk on his face.

Naruko wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's simple Kiba," she said after a moment. "Sasuki and Hinata fell in love with me because of my charming personality and Ino and Sakura came with Sasuki. Don't worry. I'm sure there is someone out there for you."

Kiba sulked in his seat at that statement. "That's easy for you to say," he muttered. "There isn't a piece of tail in this village that isn't mental or already taken. Believe me, I've checked."

Naruko grinned. "Maybe you need to broaden your search to outside the village then," she suggested with a slight hypnotic tone.

Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, that's going to be months from now," he retorted with a frown. "Every genin team gets at least a couple of months of D ranks before even being considered for C ranks. Mom says they're nothing more than glorified chores."

Everyone shivered as a dark aura surrounded Naruko. "What?" she grounded out, her eyes glowing with barely restrained rage.

Kiba blinked. "What? You didn't know?" he said with a frown. "Genin do D rank missions like painting fences, weeding gardens, and picking up trash for a while before taking actual missions. Mom and my sister said they're used for teamwork practice and to help new teammates get used to each other."

Everyone gulped as Naruko grabbed her desk and the wood shattered into pieces in her grip. "Really?" she stated with an evil smile. "Well, we'll see about that," she said simply before looking back at the door.

Iruka and Mizuki walked in at that moment. Iruka grinned happily at them while Mizuki did the same with only girls knowing it was fake. "Good morning everyone!" Iruka said excitedly. "Let me just say that I'm glad you guys have made it this far. We've had many disappointments through the years and ya'll are the only ones left. So let me just wish you guys luck and start your final tests." With that being said, Iruka and Mizuki started handing out written exams.

When Naruko received hers, she noticed the test was for Jonin instead of Genin. With a mere thought, she dispelled the Genjutsu around it to reveal the actual test. Her eyes glanced up quickly to notice an evil smirk appear shortly on Mizuki's face when he looked at her.

_Girls, _she said mentally, gaining her Queens' attentions. _Remind me to kill Mizuki afterwards. The little pest thought he could screw me over by using a weak Genjutsu._ The girls nodded before finishing the test like their master.

Mizuki had hated her since the first complete day she was there. They had been doing practice spars and she was paired up with him. As soon as the match started, Naruko had him on the ground with his right arm a mere tap away from being broken. The little wimp then tried to have some councilmen that owed him some favors get her expelled due to his pride being bruised. He had to spend a month in the psych ward when he woke up with their mutilated, crucified corpses staring at him from above his bed. They never found out who did it. The only clue they had was Naruko's tainted coil carved into their chests.

When the boys finished, Iruka and Mizuki collected the papers before the leading the class outside to the sparring fields. They each took turns fighting either of the teachers and if they were able to last for ten minutes or make the teacher submit, they passed. The boys managed to keep up with Iruka easily due to their clan training and the increased work load of the Academy through the years. Shikamaru was only one to fail since he was too lazy to put up the effort. It didn't matter really since the ninjutsu portion was the only requirement for passing.

When it came for Naruko to fight, Iruka started to walk forward but he was quickly stopped by Mizuki. "Its alright Iruka-san," he said with a bright smile. "I've got this one. You go ahead and rest. You've done most of the testing anyway."

Iruka looked unsure. "Are you sure about this, Mizuki?" he said with a small smile. "Last time Lilith-chan almost tore your arm off."

Mizuki's smile faltered slightly before returning in full force. "Don't worry," he said with confidence. "I've been training extra hard just for this occasion."

Iruka shook his head before sighing. "Alright," he said while stepping back.

Mizuki and Naruko walked to their ends of the sparring field and looked at each other. Nodding reluctantly to each other, they then got into their stances: Mizuki in an Academy stance and Naruko in a one handed stance, unknowingly similar to Pain's. When Mizuki saw this, a scowl appeared on his face. "What is this?" he asked with anger. "Enter your Academy stance already!"

Naruko laughed. "Stance?" she repeated. "When the strong face the weak, no stance is needed. Power is all that is needed." A fierce smile appeared on her face. "And I have plenty of power."

Mizuki growled in response. Iruka looked between the two. "Ready?" he asked and when he got nods he dropped his hand. "Hajime!"

Mizuki shot off with Chunin level speed, becoming a blur to the boys while the girls could easily see him. He approached Naruko and began to throw a barrage of punches. He hissed as Naruko lazily began to push them away with her outstretched hand. "Don't mock me!" he yelled as he went for a leg sweep and then turned it into a spinning roundhouse kick.

Naruko snorted as she stepped away from the leg sweep and then caught the kick by the ankle. "Mockery is reserved for those who are your equals," she said simply. "You don't even deserve a tombstone." She then proceeded to smash his kneecap to dust.

"AHH!" he yelled as his body collapsed to the ground. He started to scream as his leg touched the ground and pain flashed through him. He gritted his teeth and began to scoot away from Naruko.

"Match goes to Lilith Akuma," Iruka said quickly while hurrying to Mizuki. "You guys stay here while I take Mizuki-san to the hospital." He then quickly disappeared in a shunnshin.

Shikamaru sighed once he left. "Did you have to destroy his knee?" he asked tiredly, gazing up at the clouds.

Naruko shrugged. "I did the first thing that popped into mind," she said while sitting seiza on the ground. She chuckled darkly making the men shiver. "He's lucky Jutsu weren't allowed. Otherwise he would have been a bloody mess on the ground."

Shino cleared his throat after a moment, shocking everyone since he didn't usually say a word. "You seem to hold great anger towards Mizuki-sensei, Lilith-san," he said cautiously. "Why is that?"

Naruko lightly tapped her chin. "Oh, I don't know," she said with a sarcastic voice, "maybe it has something to do with the ant trying to get me expelled due to me almost breaking his arm. Or maybe it has something to do with placing genjutsus on my test papers."

The boys looked shocked at this information. "What?" Kiba asked dumbly. "He did that? Are you sure you aren't making things up?"

Naruko gave him a deadpanned stare. "Kiba, I'm the best student in this class," she said dryly. "I'd kill myself if I couldn't recognize a Genjutsu."

Shikamaru just sighed. "I hate this class," he muttered. "Too much stuff happens."

Hinata giggled while the other girls rolled their eyes or snorted. "It wouldn't be much fun otherwise," she said cheerfully.

Iruka walked back in at that moment, slightly panting. "Alright," he said after getting his breath, "let's finish this test." He then looked at Naruko. "That is if Lilith-chan is done injuring staff."

Naruko smirked. "On, I wouldn't ever hurt you Iruka-chan," she said happily.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I doubt that," he muttered before clearing his throat. "Alright guys. It's the home stretch now. All that is left is the Ninjutsu portion. I need you guys to perform **Bunshin**, **Kawarimi**, **Henge**, and one other jutsu of your choice."

The class slowly moved from their spots and formed a line. Shikamaru was the first, stating he wanted more time to sleep. He quickly did the three mandatory jutsu and then performed the **Kagemane no Jutsu** on Iruka. He grabbed his headband before laying down out of the way.

Kiba was next, eager to pass the test. He quickly performed the three mandatory jutsu before crouching down and setting his sights on a wooden dummy. He began running and when he got the right speed, he began to spin fast. "**Tsūga**!" he yelled as he turned into a whirlwind of claws and fangs.

The human tornado crashed into the dummy and proceeded to shred it to pieces. Kiba stopped spinning and landed, sliding a few feet before stopping. He stood up and thumbed his nose. "Ha! Beat that!" he exclaimed while grabbing his headband.

The others were impressed. The wooden dummies were made from trees grown with chakra and were the same thickness as real people. Naruko and the girls shuddered pleasantly at what that would do to a human.

Shino was next in line. He performed the three jutsu silently and then just stood calmly as another Shino walked out from behind him. They stood side by side and calmly said, "**Mushi Bunshin**." The clone then turned into bugs and funneled back underneath Shino's coat while he silently took the headband.

Choji was the last boy. He performed the three jutsu as fast as the others before focusing his attention on a nearby dummy. "**Partial Expansion Jutsu**!" he shouted, using his chakra to make his right arm grow to a tremendous size. He then proceeded to obliterate the dummy with a massive punch. When his arm became smaller, everyone noticed he was slightly smaller weight wise. He happily took his headband from Iruka and then proceeded to sit down by a snoozing Shikamaru, a bag of chips appearing in his hands.

The boys, except Shikamaru, and Iruka then turned to the girls. Sasuki smirked at their expecting gazes. "I'll guess I'll start us off," she said before walking forward. She performed the three jutsu silently, impressing Iruka, before clapping her hands and forming hand signs. With a final clap, she took in a breath of air and breathed out a stream of fire into the sky. "**Katon: Ryusa**!" she mentally said.

The fire stream turned into a massive dragon. The dragon roared, its ethereal voice being heard around the village. The dragon then crashed into the ground, destroying a large area of the training field. The boys and Iruka screamed as fire flew everywhere and began to run around dodging stray flames. Shikamaru just kept sleeping, a few embers laying near his head.

Sasuki began to cackle insanely, a twisted glee in her eyes. She rubbed her hands together. "Yes," she hissed. "Burn! Incinerate everything!" She was promptly silenced when Sakura and Hinata smashed her into the ground, the force making a crater.

"You idiot!" Hinata screamed. "You could have killed everyone, you damn pyro!" She then focused chakra into her hand, the kanji for water appearing on it. "**Wordbind: Ocean!**" she shouted, slamming her palm into the ground.

Where it struck a large wave of water erupted into the air. The wave quickly spread across the practice field, smothering the flames out. Shikamaru flailed around in surprise when the wave washed over him, dragging him with it. The other boys just watched, dumbfounded, as Shikamaru's body crashed into a tree. It stuck there for a moment before falling back to the ground. They could all hear his groans as he slowly got up.

Iruka turned back towards the girls and they could see a vein pulsing on his forehead. "What the hell?" he screamed looking at Sasuki. "When I asked for an extra jutsu, I didn't mean a B borderline A Katon jutsu!" He wasn't even surprised she was able to perform such high leveled jutsu; she was an Uchiha after all.

Sasuki rubbed her head while pouting. "You didn't specify otherwise either," she added. She yelped in surprise as a headband hit her in the head.

Iruka frowned while throwing one to Hinata as well. "Just for putting out the fire I'm giving you yours," he explained. "I have no doubts you know the basics, considering your heritage and who you hang around with."

Hinata blushed before nodding. She then walked over to where Sasuki was pouting near the guys. Shikamaru was laid out nearby, a bump on his head. A dazed look was on his face, as if he didn't know where he was.

Sakura sighed while walking forward, rubbing her forehead. "I'm going to be so happy to get out of this mental asylum," she muttered before stopping. She quickly did the three jutsu silently as well and then turned to Iruka, holding her hand up. Chakra covered her hand before forming a large ethereal blade that extended from her fingers. "**Chakura no Mesu**," she said.

Iruka looked shocked. "How the..." he began, "That's a high level medical technique. When did you learn to do that?"

Sakura huffed. "I work in the hospital, Iruka-sensei," she said childishly. "It's essential for any medic-nin to know this jutsu."

Iruka blinked before smiling brightly. "That's very impressive, Sakura-chan," he said with pride. "I believe you are the first genin to be hired to the hospital before even graduating. Good job!" He punctuated this by throwing her headband and giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura blushed slightly at Iruka's praise before looking to Naruko. When the goddess gave her a wink, she grinned brightly before joining the others who had passed. Sasuki gave her a high-five while Hinata nodded pleasantly.

Ino then walked up for her turn. She quickly did the three silently as well before walking up to a practice dummy. She held her right hand out to the side so the others could see before saying, "**Dokuton: Kusattate** (Poison Release: Rotten Hands)."

The boys and Iruka all felt their jaws drop as a purple liquid began to cover her hand. A drop fell from her hand to land on the grass. They watched as the grass at the point of contact began to rapidly die until a spot the size of a dinner plate was left dead. Ino then struck the center of the dummy with her palm. The dummy began to rot from the center, slowly turning into a fine, purple dust. After a minute, all that was left was a pile of purple dust the size of an anthill.

Iruka could feel the hair on his head slowly turning gray. "What was that?!" he exclaimed, gesturing at the disintegrated wooden dummy.

Ino just grinned as the purple liquid slowly began to seep back into her body. "While training with Lilith-chan and the girls, I got really mad due to believing I wasn't making any progress," she said simply. "I went to scream out of frustration and all of sudden felt some liquid come flying out instead. I looked at a nearby tree and saw some purple liquid burning a hole through it. That's when we figured out I had **Dokuton** and could use poison-related jutsu. I don't know why I have it, but I'm not complaining."

Iruka and the boys accepted the story at face value but the girls knew better. The reason Ino had these abilities was due to Naruko giving her power over poison like her. She couldn't morph her body into a spider or spit webbing, but she could now generate poisons inside her body for use in jutsu. With her being a budding interrogation specialist, this was a boon to her.

Iruka grabbed his hair and almost pulled the roots out before giving Ino her headband. "Why do you girls torture me so?" he said with woe. "Can't you just graduate without giving me a full head of gray hair?"

Naruko giggled while walking forward for her turn. "Aw, Iruka-chan," she pouted. "You know we love you!"

Iruka sighed. "If this is love, I'd rather you hate me," he mumbled before looking Naruko. "Go ahead Lilith-chan. Please don't kill us all like Sasuki-chan tried to."

Sasuki huffed while looking away from everyone. Naruko smiled as she performed the three jutsu without hand seals and silently. She then looked down the field at the farthest kunai target. She took in a large breath, her stomach slightly puffing out. "**Kuro ****Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku** (Black Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)!" she breathed out along with giant compressed sphere of black air

The black ball shot down the field like a gunshot. When it smashed through the target, it kept going and shredded through several trees. The silence was filled with creaking and groaning as giant trees found their support gone and slowly fell to the ground. The resulting crash made the group's ears hurt.

"Damn it Lilith!" Iruka screamed, at his last straw. "I told you not to destroy anything!"

Naruko cocked her head. "No you didn't," she answered. "You told me not to kill anybody. I was going to do a tornado but I figured that was too much."

Iruka just fell to his knees, eyes looking beyond the grass. "Must not kill student. Must not kill student," he chanted repeatedly. Naruko just patted his shoulder while taking her headband from his slack grip.

After a few moments Iruka seemed to have regain his sanity. He stood back up before glaring at Naruko. She just wiggled her finger at him while grinning widely. He sighed before looking at the group. A weary smile appeared on his face. "I'm proud to see you nine to have come so far. The journey has been long and your work has finally paid off. Even though there were some... setbacks," at this point he mock glared at Naruko, "and some losses along the way, you nine have triumphed. I'm proud to welcome you to the Konoha Shinobi Corps!"

Kiba started cheering loudly with Akamaru barking with him. Shino just stood silently, calmly accepting the news. Shikamaru was asleep and Choji just kept eating away. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata hopped around in a circle while Sasuki and Naruko just smiled in acceptance.

Iruka let the few cheer for awhile before clearing his throat. "That being said," he began, "you nine have taken your first step in a very long journey, one that will last for your entire life most likely. I want you guys to think about what you want to do in the next hour while I go tell the Hokage the results. I'll be back with your team placements so just stick around." With that last comment he walked off the practice field, thanking Kami the stress was over.

Naruko stretched, gaining Kiba's perverted glance as her assets popped out slightly. When she gazed at him with a knowing look, he looked the other direction and began to whistle. He yelped when Akamaru bit him and then gave him a disproving look.

Shaking her head when that devolved into an argument, Naruko looked to her Queens. "So," she hummed, "What's next after getting our teams?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips. "Don't act like you've forgotten!" she said with frustration. "We're going straight to Anko's after this! I'm not waiting any longer!"

Sasuki started to laugh, the melodious sound being pleasing to the ears. "I think you've created a monster, Naruko-chan," she teased. "Two orgasms eight years ago and now she just wants to shag all night long."

Ino huffed while looking away. "Not my fault my damn libido is high," she muttered lowly, just enough for them to hear. She coyly looked at the other girls. "You can't tell me you gals aren't having the same problems: feeling that heat inside your body and not being able to quench it, rubbing your thighs together just hoping it will help."

The surrounding girls blushed brightly at Ino's needling. They had all felt the effects of being connected to Naruko. It didn't help that they could capture a faint sense of what Anko went through almost every night through the mate bond. Many a night was spent awake trying to quench the fires inside their loins only to fail. If they hadn't discovered masturbation through the academies' sex ed classes, all four of them would have gone insane by this point. Not to say they weren't already insane, however. Naruko had that effect on people.

Naruko laughed before looking at them with curiosity. "It must have slipped my mind through the years," she stated, "but I've been meaning to ask: How have your families taken your changes?"

Sasuki shrugged. "Eh, hasn't really affected Itachi that much," she began. She rolled her eyes. "Nii-san has the emotional capabilities of a rock, but he is getting better. He wasn't really that surprised when I came back that night as your mate, but then again, nothing surprises him really. He's grown used to me being in my true form and I've not heard a single comment about the way I'm dressing. Itachi probably just thinks I'm accepting the nature of a kunoichi and using my body to distract my enemies. Not that it is too far from the truth."

Sakura scoffed. "My parents think I've become a whore and a delinquent," she said with amusement. "They haven't said it but I know that's what they are thinking. They are happy that I'm taking being a shinobi seriously, but they also think I'm taking becoming a kunoichi too far." She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, I don't care what they think anyway. It's my life, I'll do what I want with it."

Ino nodded along with Sakura. "My parents are pretty much the same," she said with a smile. "They disapprove the way I dress, but they haven't stopped me. They were happy as well when I stopped being a fangirl. Dad did try to mind rape me one time, thinking somebody had messed with my head and corrupted his princess." She rolled her eyes at that comment. "Didn't last long when I shoved him out and beat seven shades of shit out of him. He hasn't tried it since."

Hinata looked sad which gained the other girl's attentions. "My clan's view hasn't grown any more positive than before. I thought by becoming strong they would change, but I guess that ship has sailed. Neji hates me even more and Father doesn't want anything to do with me. The clan elders are still harping for Father to banish me from the clan and I think he is close to agreeing." A small smile appeared on her face then. "There is one good thing, though. I've made up with Hanabi-chan and we are actually nice to each other. Me putting her into a coma really helped tone down her arrogance." A pleading look replaced the smile as she looked up at Naruko. "When we leave this horrible place, can we please take her with us? I don't care about any of the others; they can rot in Shinigami-sama's stomach for all I care. Hanabi is all I have left of Kaa-san, though. I don't want to leave her."

Naruko quickly walked forward and enclosed Hinata in a hug. "Of course," she said with a fond smile. "Hanabi is your family and therefore she is my family. I won't allow my family to stay in this place any longer than they have to." A scowl appeared on her face and her power began to leak out. "And if they dare banish you and try to place that seal on your head, I will burn them all with unholy fire!"

Hinata smiled as she tightened her hug around Naruko. "Thank you Yami no megami," she said gratefully, happy that this wonderful woman had entered her life.

Naruko cooed sweet nothings while rubbing her silky midnight blue hair. "Anytime my Dark Queen," she whispered into her ear.

They filled the rest of the time with idle chatter until they finally sensed several chakras coming towards them. The group looked over as Iruka and two other adults appeared. Naruko and the girls instantly scowled as they recognized one of the adults as Kurenai Yuhi. She was hated by everyone of them due to her treatment of Anko and their rage grew hot just by seeing her.

Naruko casually identified the other man as Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime. Her opinion was neutral concerning him due to him being part of the Fire Daimyo's personal guard for her entire childhood. He had only recently came back and now it seemed he wanted to be a Jonin sensei.

Iruka smiled at the teens. "I'm back," he declared before clearing his throat. "Now here are the team placements. We don't have as many as usual, but the usual numbers remain the same. Team 7 will be Lilith Akuma, Sasuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, led by Kakashi Hatake."

Naruko's eyebrow twitched along with the other two. "I'm going to murder that lazy ass," she muttered, Sasuki and Sakura agreeing.

Iruka sweat dropped. "As you can see, Kakashi-san has decided to be late... yet again... and therefore you guys will have to find his house on your own. Continuing on. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka," a bark was heard, "Akamaru, and Shino Aburame, led by Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai smiled pleasantly at the three genin.

Hinata frowned slightly, hating she was on Kurenai's team. She gritted her teeth, however, and decided to bear with it. If it was for Naruko, she would do anything. Kiba was happy with his team and Shino... who the hell knew what he was thinking.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, led by the recently returned Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma nodded his head, a cigarette lazily hanging out of his mouth.

Ino sighed sorrowfully. She knew where she was going the instant she made genin. The Ino-Shika-Cho combo was one of Konoha's greatest strengths so it made sense to start a new generation.

Iruka wished them good luck before disappearing. Hinata and Ino reluctantly departed from the others, leaving with their teams. This left Naruko, Sasuki, and Sakura standing alone in the practice field, frustration on their face.

Sakura ground her teeth together. "Kakashi-nii didn't even get out of bed for us!" she yelled while stomping her foot in anger. The force behind it left a small crater.

Sasuki sighed while looking up at the sky. "What did you expect?" she said tiredly. "He's never on time. The man is practically a sloth when he is not getting a new issue of his porn or on a mission."

They looked over at Naruko and smiled at the evil look in her eye. "What are you thinking, Naruko-chan?" Sakura asked with excitement.

Naruko began to cackle while rubbing her hands. "I think this situation calls for a prank," she said with malice.

Anybody near that field would have ran away when three insane laughs erupted from it.

_**Kakashi's Home- Five Minutes Later**_

Kakashi yawned as he woke up. He looked over at the nearby clock and frowned at the 10:00am shining back at him. "Why did I wake up so early?" he mumbled wearily.

_Skitter, Skitter_

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard that sound. He flipped over to get up, but froze at what he saw on the ceiling staring at with its beady eyes: a black widow the size of a wagon.

"Ho. Ly. Shit!" he yelled as the spider began to fall toward him. He quickly threw himself to the side just as the spider squished his former spot. He quickly handspringed to a crouching position, grabbing a hidden kunai near his position. "How in Kami's name did that thing get that big!?" He then began to make shooing motions with his hand. "Shoo. Shoo. Get out of here."

The spider visibly sweatdropped. It then hissed as it scuttled quickly towards the Uchiha, fangs bared.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine then. Have it your way." He then flowed lighting through his kunai, enhancing its sharpness, before dashing directly towards the giant spider.

The spider hissed as it began to spit webbing at the approaching shinobi. Kakashi quickly slashed through the string, leaving it lying on the floor. He reached the spider and began to play chicken with it. Due to its large size, the spider had reach over him with its long legs so Kakashi couldn't get very close to it. Add in the fact of the purple poison leaking from the legs and he definitely did not want to get struck even once. So he continued dancing around the webbing shots and the stabs while slicing wildly, waiting for his chance.

When he saw an opening he dashed in quickly. He thrusted forward and managed to strike the spider's shell, but he was surprised when his lightning enhanced kunai barely made a scratch. His surprise disappeared quickly as he hopped away from a leg strike, but it reappeared when he tripped over something. He fell to the ground and tried to quickly get up, but he found he was stuck. Looking slightly to the side, he found he was caught in a large amount of webbing. _When did..._ he wondered before it hit him. _It's been leading me around! It knew I could block the web shots so it used them to cover the floor in secret. _His eyes narrowed at the spider as it scuttled closer. _This is one smart spider._

He tried to get up furiously, but the webbing wouldn't budge. He could only watch as the spider began to place him in a cocoon and then hung him from the ceiling by a string of webbing. The spider finally skittered to the ground before appearing in front of Kakashi's exposed head. It opened its mouth widely and Kakashi closed his eyes, expecting it to bite him. They opened quickly in shock when instead a feminine laugh came from it.

"Scared your lazy ass, didn't I?" the spider said in a familiar voice.

Kakashi watched in shock as the spider stepped back and began to morph. Soon Naruko was standing in front of him. He then watched as Sakura and Sasuki released their cloaking techniques and joined Naruko who was grinning at him. "Why do you torture me?" Kakashi asked with resignation, slowly swinging from the roof.

Naruko grabbed the cocoon and pushed it hard, making the swing even wider. Sakura and Sasuki began to giggle as Kakashi just began to bounce and swing with the motion. "I'm doing this because you failed a simple task," Naruko explained.

"Huh? What's that?" Kakashi asked casually, as if he swung from the roof everyday.

Naruko frowned, making Kakashi shiver. "You didn't show up for team placement several minutes ago," she said, radiating magic. "The old prick may let you slide with being at least two hours late to everything, but I'm not him." A demonic smile appeared on her face. "You do it again and you are going to see Rin, Obito, and your father with all your skin peeled off."

Kakashi gulped in fright. "Hai," he squeaked.

Naruko's smile turned radiant. "Okay then," she chirped while snapping her fingers. Kakashi yelped as the webbing disappeared into thin air and he smashed head first into the floor. He rubbed his head lightly as he stood up and stretched.

oOo

After taking a shower, we now find Kakashi looking at Naruko, Sakura, and Sasuki inside his living room. Kakashi rubbed his hair, yawning. "Well," he started, "I guess since we are a team now, we can go ahead and introduce ourselves. I know everyone here knows each other, but for shits and giggles lets do it all over again. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like Icha Icha, miso soup with eggplant, my ninken, and my new family. I dislike anything fried or sweet, my photograph being taken, and people who abandon their teammates for the mission. My hobbies are reading, sleeping, and training. My dream is to retire soon, marry a beautiful woman, and have a family of my own."

Naruko grinned at the last part. "So romantic of you, Kakashi-chan," she said. She then cleared her throat. "My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like blood, destruction, spiders, my Dark Queens, and my powers. I dislike rapists, most men, demon haters, and Konoha. My hobbies include training, meditating, and sex." Sakura and Sasuki blushed while Kakashi began to giggle perversely. "My dream is to finish my revenge on Konoha, begin my eternal empire as the prophecy states, and start a family with my Dark Queens."

Kakashi nodded before looking at Sasuki. The ravenette blinked before starting. "My name is Sasuki Uchiha. I like tomatoes, Naruko-chan, Itachi-nii, and my fellow Dark Queens. I dislike Konoha's government, traitors, rapists, and anything sweet. My hobbies are training and taking walks. My dream is to get revenge on Konoha and rebuild the Uchiha clan with Naruko."

Kakashi hummed while looking to Sakura. The pinkette smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Naruko-chan, Sasuki-chan, my other Dark Queens, and syrup-coated anko dumplings. I dislike rapists, child abusers, anyone who angers or speaks badly about Naruko, and anything spicy. My hobbies are learning new medical information, playing trivia games, and training. My dream is to start a family with Naruko and Sasuki and become a greater medical-nin than Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi nodded his head while storing this information for later use. He sighed again. "Well," he began, "we've hit a snag." He looked up at Naruko. "I can't teach you anything since you're a Goddess and because you use an energy I don't have for most attacks. All I can offer is Taijutsu practice and advice on the shinobi world." He looked to Sakura next. "Sakura-chan wants to be a medical-nin so I would get her some scrolls and a place at the hospital, but she's already done both of those. She's easily already Chunin level in most skills and Jounin level in Taijutsu, maybe beyond." He started to scratch his chin, a thoughtful look appearing. "I can help her with elemental chakra and help her control it. Due to having the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline now, I'm guessing she has a Doton affinity. I've had plenty of experience with that element so that's good."

He then peered at Sasuki who was looking around his home. "Sasuki is the easiest to train. She may have the Eternal Sharingan like me and Itachi, but she doesn't have the same level of expertise we do. Her main affinities are Katon and Raiton, like me, so I can help with those as well."

Kakashi then leaned back in the chair he was in. "I would normally say at this point that you three aren't Genin just yet," he began slowly. He then chuckled nervously at the three evil looks he was given. "The Academy graduation just finds the students who have the potential to be Genin. The Jonin-senseis then do a test, specific to that teacher, to see if the three students are ready. If not they are sent back to the Academy for another year. I usually do a test to see if the three students can show teamwork, but that would a practice in futility since I've seen you three work together. I wouldn't survive the spar between us four anyway. So," he finally said with an eye smile, "congratulation on becoming Genin!"

The three girls grinned before giving each other high-fives. Naruko then turned to Kakashi with another demonic smile, making him gulp. "A little pup told me that Genin do D ranks which are basically glorified chores. Am I correct to assume we will not be doing those?" There was an edge to her voice saying he had better answer correctly.

Kakashi chuckled nervously. "There's not much I can do," he began hesitantly. "In order to do higher rank missions like C ranks, Genin have to a certain amount of D ranks before the Hokage will let them." A black thunderbolt passed right by his ear. "But I'll see what I can do."

Naruko clapped her hands together. "See, was that so hard?" she exclaimed happily.

Kakashi was about to answer back when a siren started blaring around the village. He quickly exited the building along with the girls and they noticed Chunin and Jonin hopping across the buildings to the Hokage Tower. Seeing this, Kakashi became serious and looked back at them. "Stay here," he commanded. "I'll go see what this is about and then I'll tell you through the link." With that said, he began roof hopping fast.

Naruko tapped her chin with an armored finger. "Hmm," she thought, "If I'm correct, that siren is for when someone has been killed or something has been stolen. Either way, someone will be running for the outside of the village."She paused as her ear twitched. An evil smile appeared on her face as she turned toward the forest.

Sakura noticed the look. "What is it, Naruko-chan?" she asked quietly.

Naruko giggled darkly while she let her wings appear. "That stupid idiot Mizuki is hobbling through the woods with a large scroll. _**My **_woods. He probably thinks no one will follow him into there and he would be correct normally. Too bad anything that enters my domain instantly comes to my attention." She looked back at Sakura and Sasuki, an insane grin on her lips. "You girls go to Anko's. I will be along shortly." She then launched into the air and zoomed into the forest.

Sakura looked at Sasuki. "What do you think mistress will do to him?" she asked before starting to walk to Anko's.

Sasuki grinned slightly. "Turn him into a message for Konoha," she answered confidently.

oOo

Mizuki cackled as he hobbled quickly through the forest floor. "Stupid idiots," he laughed. "Who leaves a scroll full of village secret jutsu unguarded all the time?" He looked down at the scroll hanging from his back. "Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased when I offer him the Forbidden Scroll." He then looked down at his cast covered leg and growled angrily. "I fucking hate that Lilith! She broke my kneecap to pieces. If it wasn't for that, I would already be out of this Kami forsaken forest!"

"Oh? Is that so?" a sickeningly familiar voice entered his ears.

Mizuki looked up to see he was in a forest clearing and Naruko stood in the center with her arms crossed and a very evil smile on her face. Mizuki scowled. "So the little bitch thinks she can stop me?" he said aloud before laughing. "I don't know how you found me, but you aren't leaving this clearing alive. No one is stopping me from reaching Orochimaru-sama with this scroll! Especially a weak genin!"

Naruko cocked her head to the side, eyes staring at the scroll. "Oh? And what is so special about this scroll that a man like Orochimaru would be interested in?" she asked in a hypnotically leading voice.

Not knowing Naruko was pulling the answer from him, Mizuki sneered. "This is Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Seals," he answered proudly. "This holds all of Konoha's jutsu that were declared too dangerous for anyone except the Hokages to know. It's my ticket to unlimited power!"

Naruko smiled widely, her eyes getting excited at this information. "Oh! That would do quite nicely in my collection. I wonder if there are any jutsu I can teach the girls?" she wondered aloud.

Mizuki's sneer grew darker. "Don't act like it is yours!" he yelled. "This scroll isn't leaving me!"

Naruko giggled darkly. "What makes you think you can stop me?" Naruko asked with a smile. "If you don't remember, I smashed your knee within a few seconds. You don't stand chance." She then looked up into the sky while spreading her arms. "Especially since we are in _**my **_domain!"

Mizuki grew confused. "Huh?" he said. "This forest isn't anyone's domain except..." he faded off as his eyes began to widen in horror. "No... please Kami no."

Naruko looked back down at him, her blood pool eyes turning completely yellow. "Go ahead, Mizuki," she said in her otherworldly voice. "Say my name. Put a name to the one who is going to kill you!"

Mizuki began to sweat heavily, his whole body getting the shakes. It started to click for him. The wings, the complete yellow eyes, the sheer power this woman possessed. "D-dark.. Lady," he breathed out with fear.

Naruko's smile grew demonic while a long tongue began to lick her lips. "Good," she purred. "The little shrub knows who's forest he has wandered into."

Mizuki began to step back slowly. He was about to start hobbling again when he felt something slap into his thigh. He looked down to see a small vial hanging from his belt. His horror began to disappear, replaced with a large smile. He plucked the vial from it's resting place and held it up to Naruko. "This is my lucky day!" he shouted, an insane smile on his face. "I can use Orochimaru's gift to slaughter the bane of Konoha and leave the village at the same time. Prepare for your death!" He then poured the contents of the vial into his mouth.

Naruko watched silently as Mizuki's body suddenly hunched over. He roared as his body began to bulk, his small arms being replaced with tree branch sized ones with black claw marks on them. His Chunin vest and shirt ripped open as his chest grew serious muscle. His cast suddenly broke as his leg healed and became slightly bulkier. He looked up and Naruko lifted an eyebrow as Mizuki's face became bestial with longer teeth and jagged black marks appearing on his face. His fingers soon grew claws and they clenched with greater strength than before.

Mizuki began to laugh. "The power!" he yelled in awe. "It's overflowing! It's unlimited!" He looked at Naruko with a toothy sneer. "Even if you are the Dark Lady, you are nothing in comparison to Orochimaru-sama's gift!" He then disappeared in an impressive display of speed.

Naruko whistled. "Pretty impressive boost of speed," she said calmly before smiling. Her figure blurred before reappearing facing the opposite direction with Mizuki's giant fist in her grasp. The resulting clash made air blast away from them. "You are going to need more than that though."

Mizuki growled before going for a kick to the ribs. He was surprised when Naruko's flimsy looking wing blocked his strike easily. He was then pushed back when Naruko's other wing slapped him across the face. He touched his face and was surprised when his hand came back with blood. He looked at Naruko's wings and noticed the claws on them were red. This made him fly into a rage.

He roared as he struck down at her with a two handed blow. Naruko leaned out of the way, stepped on his clasped hands, and roundhouse kicked his face. Mizuki flew away to the ground several feet away from the powerful kick, but quickly erupted from his spot with another roar. He went for a clothesline only for Naruko to grab his arm with her left hand. She stepped closer and bashed his face with her right elbow, soon following with a hammer punch to the lower jaw and a spinning backhand that sent him flying again.

Mizuki hit the ground with a groan before slowly getting up. Bruises were already appearing on his face and a few of his teeth were missing. "How?" he muttered, disbelief clearly on his face. "This shouldn't be possible!"

Naruko began to laugh loudly, holding her stomach. "Not possible?" she cried while wiping tears away. A devilish smile appeared. "You pitiful mortal! Nothing is impossible for the Yami no Megami!" she yelled before letting her true form appear.

Mizuki felt his breath leave him as Naruko's demonic form appeared. He felt his body slowly begin to kneel as her unholy power washed over him. Fear spawned inside of him as his life started to fade away in reaction to her power growing steadily. "What... are you?" he whimpered.

Naruko smirked, her demonic features enhancing the evil it showed. "I am the Goddess of Darkness, the Dark Lady, the Woman of Darkness," she said with great pride. She spread her arms gracefully. "All the evil in the world gives me power. Every sin, every dark desire, every murder. As long as there is evil, I will remain forever." Her demonic features frowned. "Mizuki, your pitiful body is fading away just by standing in my presence. You still exist because I allow it and you will end because I demand it."

Mizuki could feel it. His body was losing power quickly and he was getting close to dieing. His body started to regress back to his previous form and, to his growing horror, it continued until he was like a shriveled old man. "What have you done to me?!" he yelled hoarsely, his voice now full of dust.

Naruko giggled darkly. "Oh, it was not me that did this," she said, her evil smirk reappearing. "It seems Orochimaru has betrayed you. That potion you drank did give you increased powers for a time, but it was an incomplete formula. I'm assuming you mixed this up in your home and immediately bottled it. You see, however, potions have certain time limits before they can be drunk. Any sooner and the potion will backfire. I'm guessing Orochimaru forgot to mention that small detail." Naruko licked her lips. "How deliciously evil!"

Mizuki looked at his withered body in horror before looking at Naruko. "Please," he pleaded desperately, "Dark Lady! Save me! I will do anything you ask! I'll give you the scroll! I'll even tell you where I was going to meet with Orochimaru once I exited the village! Just don't let me die!"

Naruko scoffed. "I never liked you, Mizuki," she said simply while walking to the dying man. "So why heal you and keep you around when I can just rip what I want from your head?"

She grabbed his head and began to rip through his memories without care. Mizuki started to howl in pain, but it suddenly stopped as a faraway look appeared on his face and he began to drool. Blood began to pour from his eyes as his brain turned to mush. He fell backwards to the ground, brain dead and dead at the same time.

Naruko stared at his body while mentally going through the information she had gained. Mizuki was supposed to meet Orochimaru at the Valley of the End two days from now. That was a large valley created through the vicious battle between Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and a mind controlled Kyuubi several decades ago. She grinned while picking up the Forbidden Scroll. "Looks like Anko will be extra vigorous tonight," she said before frowning at Mizuki's body for a moment and then smiling. "Time to make a scene."

Ten minutes later Sarutobi and a group of ANBU arrived to find Mizuki's body hanging limply from a tree limb by webbing. On his chest was carved 'Thanks for the scroll, dumb monkey! - The Dark Lady'. Sarutobi's scream of rage could be heard all over the village.

oOo

_**Anko's House**_

Naruko giggled as she approached the door to Anko's home. "It's so easy to rile that old prick up!" she chirped pleasantly. "I have to keep it down, though. Don't want him having a heart attack before I can deal with him personally." She opened the door to find a very pleasurable sight.

Anko was furiously lapping at Ino's pussy while Hinata was ramming Anko's ass with a strap-on the couch. Sakura and Sasuki were laying nearby scissoring each other while kissing. Apparently they had been at it for awhile as the smell of sex was heavy in the air.

Naruko cleared her throat and smiled when they stopped and looked at her, panting with lust. "I see my Queens couldn't wait for their Mistress to join them," she purred.

Anko grinned while continuing to push herself against Hinata's fake cock. "I couldn't contain myself, Mistress," she moaned. "When these beautiful women showed up at my door, I couldn't stop myself. Please don't be angry."

Naruko shook her head while banishing her clothes and the Scroll. "Oh, I'm far from angry Anko-hime," she said with a sexy smile. "In fact, I'm very pleased that you have gotten your sisters ready for their mistress."

The women watched as Naruko's pussy began to move. Their eyes widened as something pushed out from it, that something turning into a nine inch long penis that sat abover her pussy. Everyone except Anko then gasped as Naruko's thick tail came around and a six inch penis slid out from it. They all looked up to Naruko's yellow eyes and moaned when fire began to pulse through their veins. "We are not falling asleep tonight until I've fucked everyone of you unconscious," she purred closing the door with her tail.

Nobody in Anko's neighborhood could sleep that night. Or the night after.

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter for you! I've been trying to decide on how big I want the harem to be and I've finally decided on 14. Now, some of you are probably thinking 'It's too big! It won't work!' … that's what she said! Being serious, however, I know it is big and that's why I'm asking any author who has done large harems to give me some advice and tips since this is my first time.**

**Next chapter will have a small time skip, with a flashback to the Orochimaru meeting, and the start of the Wave Arc! Thanks for reading this note and your continued support of this story**

**Thoughtless Mind out!**


End file.
